Custodio
by tatty1
Summary: Hermione es victima de un intento de secuestro por ello, su padre contrata guardaspaldas ¿quieres saber quien es? entra universo alterno DM/HG Cap 15
1. Intento de Secuestro

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**_

Aclaracione:Draco es mas grande que Hermione, es necesario, ya lo veran! y es AU (Universo Alteno) Sin magia!

**Custodio.**

_**Capitulo 1:  
**_  
Salia del colegio, acompañada de su amiga, solo unas cuadras las separaban de sus hogares, caminaron riendo alegremente, mientras muchos de los chicos las miraban, no era para menos, eran dos chicas muy hermosas y populares, hija de grandes empresarios, tenían todo, con solo pedirlo algo se lo daban, la vida que cualquiera desearía, o tal vez no...

Hermione Granger, con sus diecisiete años era la chica mas popular de su escuela, no por que ella lo haya querido, ni lo haya buscado, eso eran las consecuencias de ser la hija del empresario mas famoso del mundo, obligada a comportarse, educadamente en todo momento, ser el ejemplo a seguir, vestirse de una manera le gustara o no.

Era muy hermosa, rulos bien definidos cayendole hasta la cintura, bonito cuerpo, vientre plano, piernas largas, y pechos ni extremadamente grandes, ni muy chicos, simplemente perfectos. ojos color miel medio dorados, que llegaban a hipnotizar si se los miraba por mucho rato, debido a su color, nariz perfectamente chica y labios bien rosados y carnosos, mirándola directo a la cara parecía un ángel, su cara era la de un ángel.

Reía con su amiga se suponía que sus padres les habían puesto condiciones para volver solas del colegio, precisamente eso, que no volvieran solas, que volvieran con varios de sus compañeros, pero ese día decidieron no hacerles caso, necesitaban estar solas un rato y no rodeadas de tanta gente.

Pansy Parkinson, una chica de pelo moreno hasta el hombro, de diecisiete años también, muy hermosa y popular, junto a Hermione eran las mas populares, Hermione por ser hija del mayor empresario y ella por ser hija de la mano derecha de este.  
El cuerpo de la morena envidiado por muchas y anhelado por muchos otros, vientre plano, pechos grandes, piernas largas, en si ambas jóvenes se parecían mucho con respecto a su cuerpo.

A diferencia de la castaña, Pansy no tenia cara de ángel, mas bien todo lo contrario.

Eran grandes amigas desde pequeñas, prácticamente desde que nacieron, su amistad había sido impuesta dado que sus padres trabajaban juntos y eran amigos, aun así llegaron a hacerse amigas de verdad. Se contaban todo, y pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntas...

-Estuvo muy divertido el idiota de Zabbini hoy- dijo Pansy carcajeandose

-Eso lo dices por que no es a ti a quien molesta- protesto la castaña sin reír

-Bueno eso por que no esta enamorado de mi- le respondió la morena

-¿Enamorado?, jaja, muy chistosa, no te creas todo lo que dice, se le nota lo codicioso que es en la mirada- respondió ella

-De acuerdo, pero para tener algo con el, sin compromisos, no esta nada mal- opino Pansy

-No, no lo esta, pero simplemente no quiero nada con el

-Como quieras- le dijo la morena rodando los ojos... - en fin mi castañita- dijo con tono meloso, molestandola, puesto que así la llamaba Zabini

-No me llames así Parkinson- dijo recalcando el apellido

-Bueno Granger- dijo de igual forma parando frente a una casa- aquí me quedo yo, ¿crees que llegaras bien, tal vez no debimos venir solas?- dijo preocupada..

-Pansy, son solo tres cuadras estaré bien- la morena asintió y miro asía otro lado

-Mira lo que es, se parte solo- dijo la pelinegra mordiéndose el labio inferior- Hermione miro en su misma dirección y vio lo que su amiga veía, a una cuadra maso menos se aproximaba un rubio unos pocos años mayor que ellas, alto, cuerpo de atleta.

-No esta nada mal, en fin yo me voy Pan, nos vemos mañana en la escuela o hoy no se..- la saludo con un beso en la mejilla y se fue caminando mientras su amiga se metía a su casa, realmente estaba nerviosa, ella también creía que no había sido buena idea venir sola, pero no podía preocupar a Pansy, por mas que tuviese un feo presentimiento, claro que lo mejor hubiese sido quedarse donde Pansy y pedir que su chofer la lleve, pero no lo creía necesario. había hecho solo media cuadra se giro y vio que el chico que antes estaba a una cuadra estaba a media, lógico, ella se había entretenido hablando. Apuro el paso, no por miedo a ese rubio, si no por esa horrible sensacion que tenia en el estomago. termino de hacer la otra media cuadra, llegando casi a la esquina

-Bien Hermione, solo dos cuadras mas- se dijo en un susurro, y en ese momento todo sucedido muy rápido, una frenada delante de ella justo cuando estaba por cruzar impidiéndole el paso, retrocedió inmediatamente al ver como bajanban dos hombres, se dio la vuelta e intento correr, pero ellos habian sido mas fuerte y la habían tomado, ofreció resistencia, dándole varios golpes a sus captores y pataleando mientras gritaba y lloraba. De repente sintió como un de ellos la soltaba y caía al suelo y luego vio al otro recibir un golpe en plena cara, también obligandolo a soltarla y ella cayendo al suelo, ambos hombres se levantaron y mirándola uno de ellos dijo.

-sabes que esto no se queda así Granger- luego rápidamente subieron al auto y huyeron, ¿por que lo hicieron si solo una persona los enfrento? por que si le disparaban corrían el riesgo de herirla a ella y su jefe había sido muy claro

_**-"La necesito viva, si muere no hay rescate"- **_

estaba aun en el suelo, llorando, no podía evitarlo, quien sabe que le hubiese pasado, si no la hubiesen salvado, lloraba por lo que podría haberle pasado, por miedo, y por que su padre se enfadaría con ella y sabia que estaria desilucionado por que lo desobedeció.  
el se acuclillo al lado de ella y apoyo una mano en su hombro

-¿estas bien?- pregunto fríamente, ella lo miro aun con los ojos llorosos y asintió

-Gracias- dijo en un susurro apenas audible pero que el escucho y solo asintio. se levanto y le tendió una mano. ella la tomo y se levanto

-Te llevo a tu casa no es seguro- dijo ella asintió y empezó a caminar, el la siguió, al los segundos ella se dio vuelta y le pregunto

-¿Por que te enfrentaste tu solo a esos hombres?-

-Por que en mi trabajo es lo que hago, protegía personas, soy guarda espaldas- dijo al ver el interrogante de ella

-Oh- solo eso se escucho de parte de ella

El resto del camino fue en silencio, ella caminando mirando solo hacia delante, y el detrás de ella mirando hacia todas partes, que no hubiese peligro.

solo media cuadra y llegaría a su casa, cada ves estaba mas nerviosa, su padre la retaría, castigaria. como si la suerte hubiera decidido darle la espalda, por las rejas de su mansión salio su padre acompañado de su mano derecha y amigo el señor Parkinson.

-Mierda, tendría que estar trabajando- dijo susurrando para ella misma, llegando al limite de sus nervios

El rubio la observo, estaba nerviosa se notaba en sus movimientos y en lo rígida que iba, y de repente vi como disminuía el paso y se ponia aún mas nerviosa claro si eso era posible.

-Mierda, tendría que estar trabajando- la escucho susurrar, y decidió mirar finalmente hacia el frente, vio dos señores saludándose o despidiendose con un abrazo, mientras una giraba hacia ellos y al verlos le sonrió a la castaña, esta no lo miraba, solo miraba a otro lado, finalmente, el otro señor el que estaba mas cerca de la reja, miro y también sonrió, pero rápidamente lo dejo de hacer a ver como venia la chica, algo no andaba bien y se notaba...

Mientras quien estaba atrás de la castaña escuchaba sus murmullos

-Me mata, me mata, me mata, no por favor ayudame dios- seria gracioso, pero claro si fuese otra la situación, solo una vereda los separaba ya de los señores. al fin llegaron donde ellos, la chica se paro frente a uno de ellos sin mirarlo, mientras el otro miraba preocupado la escena y luego lo miraba a el que se había parado a unos centímetros de ellos.

-Herms, amor ¿que pasa?- escucho preguntar a quien estaba frente a la chica, al ver que no le contestaba y no lo miraba la abrazo y ella rompió a llorar. Quien la abrazaba lo miro y le pregunto

-¿sabes que paso?-

-si, la intentaron secuestrar.- el hombre lo miro horrorizado si por que ese era su mayor temor, que le hicieran algo a su hija

-Dios, bien, tu pasas, y me explicas como fue todo, y bueno Andrew nos vemos mañana, tengo que arreglar esto ya mismo.

-Por supuesto Alan, yo iré a ver a mi hija, Hermione, querida ¿estas bien?- pregunto antes de irse

La castaña escondiendo la cabeza en el pecho de su padre asintió, y el hombre despidiendose de todos se fue-

El señor Granger le indico al chico que pasara, y así lo hizo entro por la reja donde había un gran jardín, detrás de el entraron el señor granger y su hija abrazada a el. caminaron hasta la entrada, les abrieron la puerta, ingresaron y esta ves Alan Granger camino delante guiándolo, aun con su hija abrazada a el, subió una escalera que había en el primer piso y una ves arriba se dirigió por un pasillo hacia una puerta blanca, la abrió y le indico que pasara, luego entraron el y Hermione.

-sientese por favor- pidió Granger luego de haber sentado en un sillon de su despacho a su hija, el rubio se sentó al lado del sillón de ella y miro al señor Granger que estaba apoyado en el escritorio mirándolo

-bien, me podría explicar lo sucedido, señor...-

-Malfoy, Draco Malfoy-

-señor Malfoy, lo escucho.-

-bueno yo salia de mi anterior trabajo y ella y otra chica venían como una cuadra delante mio, luego frenaron en una casa y se quedaron segundos hablando y así llegue a estar a solo media cuadra, cuando ella empezó a caminar- dijo refiriéndose a Hermione e hizo una pausa

-osea que estaban solo ella y otra chica nada mas- repitió el señor Granger con enfado en su voz, mientras Hermione esperaba su reacción que sabia no tardaria mucho en llegar

-si así es, en fin ella se despidió de la chica y empezó a caminar y cuando llego a la esquina la intercepto un auto, bajaron dos hombres e intentaron llevarsela, ella le pego varias veces, pataleo, y se las hizo difícil, y después yo fui y la ayude, pegándoles a ambos, y se fueron, pero antes la miraron y le dijeron "sabes que esto no se queda así Granger".

-gracias por salvar a mi hija de verdad, muchas gracias- dijo agradecido para mirar con enfado a su hija.

-no hay de que es mi trabajo-

-!Hermione Jane Granger!- la chica trago en seco, de acuerdo ya habia explotado y sin esperar que el tal Malfoy se fuera- mirame cuando te hablo jovencita.

ella obedeció y lo miro...

-me defraudaste Jane, confié en ti, te doy todo, todo te lo doy, te complasco en todo lo que quieres, por eso cuando me pediste que no te ponga un custodio accedí pero te puse mis condiciones, y no las cumplistes, no me hiciste casos, ¿sabes acaso la cantidad de amenazas que recibo contra ti todos los dias, lo sabes?- pregunto Alan, ella negó efusivamente cerrando los ojos para que no salieran las lágrimas- mas de una docena por dia, si te pasa algo me muero Hermione, lo siento de verdad pero, tendrás custodios-

-pero...- empezó a protestar

-pero nada, no me obedeciste, te dije que si lo hacías esto pasaría- Hermione se levanto enfadada y salio del despacho de su padre...

-siento esta escena- le dijo Alan a Malfoy unos segundos después

-no importa

-dijiste que cuando las vistes salias de tu antiguo trabajo, ¿de que trabajas?- interrogo

-Guardaespaldas-

-¿y por que dices en donde trabajaba?- pregunto interesado

-Por que me había tomado vacaciones y me remplazaron cuando volvi no me necesitaban- dijo encogiendose de hombros

-¿para que empresa de custodios trabajas?-

-para la empresa multinacional de custodios es...- fue interrumpido

-la mejor, si lo se, espera un segundo..- se dirigió a su escritorio marco un numero en el teléfono y espero a que atendieran, se estaba comunicando con esa empresa, lo atendieron y pidió que le dieran referencias del custodio Draco Malfoy, ante la mirada de sorpresa del chico... al rato colgó con una sonrisa

-muy buenas referencias muchacho, me sorprende siendo tan joven, ¿que edad tienes?- cuestiono el señor Alan

-23 señor- solo asintió

-te tengo una propuesta, tu me dices si la aceptas o no

-lo escucho- dijo Draco

-te ofrezco que cuides a mi hija, te confio lo mas valioso que tengo, claro que no seras tu solo, seras tu y otro custodio mas de los mios, ¿que dices?- pregunto sonriente, Draco lo miro, y luego de un rato respondio.

-acepto, sera un placer trabajar para usted- era una muy buena oportunidad trabajar para el le podia ayudar en un futuro, con sus referencias...  
Alan Granger le tendio la mano, mano que el estrecho.

-necesito que te quedes y ultimemos todos los detalles , tu sueldo, etcetera...- hizo una pausa y luego continúo- necesito que empieces mañana mismo.

-no hay problema, usted dira- y asi se pasaron la mayoria de la tarde dentro del despacho arreglando intereses, le asigno un sueldo y se hospedaria como es de costumbre en la casa, aproximadamente a las 8 de la noche Draco salia de la mansion a buscar algunas de sus pertenencias y volver para instalarse en la mansion de los Granger.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Entro a su habitación igual de furiosa que cuando salio del despacho de su padre, se dirigio a su cama y se sento en ella, y recien ahi se calmo, sabia que no tenia derecho a estar enojada, que ella tenia la culpa, si no lo hubiese desobedecido, no tendria que tener custodios, sabia que el tenia razón, que lo habia defraudado y sabia que le debia una disculpa.

Solto un suspiro y se dejo caer de espaldas a la cama quedando recostada, aun llevaba el uniforme puesto, y la verdad no tenia ganas de sacarselo, no tenias ganas de nada, solo queria que lo que habia pasado sea una horible pesadilla y que al despertar no este condenada a tener que se seguida por guardaspaldas.

Mantenia los ojos cerrados deseandolo con todas sus fuerzas cuando el sonido de su telefono movil la hizo abrirlos, tomo el movil y se lo llevo a la oreja

-Hola- dijo sin ganas

-Hermione, ¿estas bien?¿te hicieron algo?¿te lastimaron?¿queres que valla?-

-Si Pansy estoy bien y no no hace falta que vengas-

-¿A que no sabes quien me salvo?. dijo Hermione

-¿Zabbini?

-Dale con zabini, tenes una fijacion con el ¿no?, no no fue el, fue, el chico que venia a una cuadra de distancia

-¿De verdad?

-Sipi

-Es un caño

-Bue la cuestion es que si no fuera por el no estaria aca, aunque me quieroo morir- dijo lo ultimo dandose cuenta de algo

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Pansy

-Llore delante de el, y ademas mi papá me grito adelante de el, quee humillacion, espero no volver a verlo-

-¡Hay que feoooo!, yo me muero si soy vos-

-No me des tanto aliento Pansy- dijo sarcastica- en fin morena mia, me tengo que ir a disculpar con mi padre.. besiitos chau-

y sin esperar contestacion colgo, miro el reloj -"¿tan tarde es?"- penso es que efectivamente lo era eran las 21.30 decidio bajar, ya deberia estar la cena, bajo y efectivamente estaba siendo servida la cena en la mesa, estaban su madre, su padre y su hermano mayor que no veia hace mucho, corrio a abrazarlo.

-¡Jhon! ¿cuando llegaste?- pregunto mientras su hermano la mantenia en el aire.

-Una media hora hara, no te fuia ver por que papá me contaba lo que te paso ¿estas bien?-

ella asintio y se abrazo mas fuerte enredando sus piernas a la cintura de el, mientras escondia su cara en el cuello de el.

-Te extrañe mucho Hermanito

-Y yo a ti pequeña. pero bueno, ahora me quedare- dijo con una sonrisa, ella saco la cabeza de su cuello y sonrio radiante

-¿Enserio?

-Ovbio

esa escena era observada por la madre de ambos jovenes que los miraba con ternura, su esposo habia salido a resibir al nuevo custodio de su hija, vio vomo entraba su esposo y detras un chico bastante joven rubio

-¡aaaaaaaaaahiiiiiiiiiiiiii tee amo, te amo, te amo, sos lo mas!- empezo a chillar hermione llenando de besos a tu hermano por toda la cara, menos en la boca, cualquiera que no lo conociea pensaria cualquier cosa al verlos asi, ella abrazada a el consus piernas rodeandole la cintura sin percatarse que su pollera tapaba lo minimo, mientras que el la sostenia por la espalda, para que nose cayera, y finalmente ella gritandole te amo y llenandolo de besos, quien no supiera eran hermanos pensarian eran novios, y eso penso el rubio.. su padre carraspeo para que su hija dejara de dar ese espectaculo y ella enseguida entendio que no estaban solo, se bajo de arriba de su hermano y girandose le dijo

-lo siento pa- y quedo espantada "¿que hacia el ahi?¿pero estaba condenada a humillarse delante de el?"

-bueno hija despues de tu lindo espectaculo- dijo divertido su padre, pues sabia su hija se moria de verguenza- te presento a tu custodio, va a uno de ellos, el otro sera javier.-

-¿que?- dijo sin creerlo

______________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Bueno, dejen RR, sinceramente, tengo cuatro capitulos escritos y voy x el quinto, los cuales ya estan subidos en otro foro, espero les guste**_

_**besos**_

_**Taty**_


	2. Comienzo

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes Pertenecen a J.k Rowling...**_

_**Holaa... bueno, graciias a las que dejaron Reviews... Me alegra que les guste.. es fin disfruten del cap :)**_

**______________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**Custodio:**_

**Capitulo 2:**

-¿Qué?- dijo sin creerselo

-así es mi vida, el sera tu nuevo custodio- volvió a repetir su papá.

-es una broma ¿verdad?

-no hija, ¿por que tendría que serlo?- contesto sereno

-por favor papá, ¿por que él?, bastante tengo con tener que andar siendo seguida por custodios, como para que encima me pongas a el como uno de ellos- pidió suplicante Hermione.

-pues no tendrías que ser seguida si no me hubieses desobedecido ¿no te parece?- cuestiono, empezando a enojarse.

-esta bien, te desobedecí, fui una estúpida irresponsable, te pido perdón, pero que no sea el mi custodio por favor- pidió acercándose a el.

-basta Hermione, ya lo decidí, el señor Malfoy sera tu nuevo custodio.

-de acuerdo como quieras, permiso, se me fue el hambre. -gruño pasando por al lado de su padre y saliendo por la puerta del comedor, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada asesina a Malfoy  
Alan suspiro largamente y se volvió hacia Draco

-siento los caprichos de mi hija... ven acercate te presento a los demás- Malfoy asintió respetuosamente y se acerco,

-ella es mi esposa, Jane Granger- saludo respetuosamente con la cabeza, a lo que la mujes sonriente hizo lo mismo.- y el es mi hijo mayor, John Granger

-mucho gusto- dijo el susodicho extendiendo su mano

-igualmente- estrecho la mano, cuando había dicho que era John Granger y que era su hijo mayor, Draco se había dado cuenta ante lo obvio que, la castaña, no era su novia

-con permiso, pero voy a ver a mi hermana- dijo John a modo de despedida. Salio por la puerta del comedor dirigiéndose al cuarto de Hermione.

-toc, toc- se escucharon golpecitos en la puerta

-no ahí nadie- dijo malhumorada mientras estaba tirada en su cama boca abajo, escucho la puerta abrirse, y cerrarse

-yo creo que si hay alguien- dijo tras ella John sonriendo

-pensé que era papá- siguió en la misma posición sin mirarlo, el se acerco a la cama de ella, se acostó del mismo modo, con su cara apoyada sobre sus brazos mirándola, mas ella miraba hacia la pared.

-hey, si me miras no me ofendo eh- dijo él. ella sonrió y lo miro.

-de veraz me alegro de que hayas vuelto- dijo mientras tomaba una de sus manos- me hiciste mucha falta

-y tu a mi creeme, pero te prometo, que no me volveré a ir

-te creo. ¿pero por que te quedas?

-Herms tengo 22 años, y estudie lejos mas de un año, siempre estuve acostumbrado a tenerte y a tenerlos cerca, es muy duro estar lejos- dijo apretando su mano- y por que se que me necesitas, por que no puedes vivir sin tu hermano el que te libra de todo

-jaja ya quisieras tú, pero no, no me salvas de todo, si no hubieses evitado que ese Malfoy sea mi custodio- le reprocho Hermione.

-sabes que cuando papá toma una decisión de esas yo no puedo interferir, lo conoces- hizo una pausa- y a todo esto ¿por que no lo quieres como custodio?, ¿después de todo, el te salvo de que te secuestraran no?

-si, me salvo, pero también llore delante de el, y encima papá me grito y como si fuera poco, me vio haciendo semejante escena con vos, es humillante, y además, lo noto muy frió, y sabes que a mi me encanta hablar con los custodios de papá.

-si lo sabré, les habrás dado cada dolor de cabeza, bueno hermanita, pero si nadie se resiste a lo adorable que eres, si hasta al custodio mas duro lograste hacer que te hable...

-no digo que no me valla a hablar, pero nose, preciento que no vamos a tener una excelente relación- finalizo ella

-en fin cuentame, ¿que paso de interesante este año?- pidió John ella sonrió y empezó a contarle las distintas cosas que pasaron durante el año que el estuvo ausente.

Pansy estaba en su habitación, luego de haber hablado con Hermione no se había movido de ahí, se había preocupado mucho cuando su padre llego y le contó que habían intentado secuestrar a su amiga, y se sintió culpable, por que ella era la que había insistido en que vallan solas y sin compañía, si no le hubiese insistido tanto probablemente no hubiese pasado eso.

Pero por lo menos la tranquilizaba el hecho de que ella este bien y que el chico rubio la haya salvado, pero eso no disminuía el sentimiento de culpa que sentía.  
decidió irse a acostar, no ganaba nada comiéndose la cabeza, no ganaba nada pensando en que hubiese pasado si ese chico no la salvaba, no, definitivamente no ganaba nada.  
Se puso su pijama y se acostó, mañana seria otro día.

un fuerte dolor de cuello la obligo a despertarse, eso sumado a la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana, bostezo con fuerza y con una mano se refregó los ojos, se incorporo lentamente y miro la hora seis en punto a.m.  
Reparo en su hermano, y sonrió, seguramente se habían quedados dormidos mientras que hablaban, lo beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a su armario a buscar su uniforme de colegio, lo dejo sobre un sillón que había en su habitación y se metió al baño a tomar una ducha antes de bajar a desayunar, camino con pereza y abrió las canillas para controlar la temperatura del agua. Una ves estuvo controlada se metió a la ducha.

Hacia un mes y medio que habían empezado las clases, estaba cursando su ultimo año, iba al instituto Norland, uno de los mejores colegios, amaba ese colegio, podría ser por que toda su vida estudio ahí, no sabia el por que pero lo amaba.

Pensó en sus compañeros, casi todos los años eran los mismo ya que el instituto no tomaba a muchos alumnos nuevos que no sean para primero, no pudo evitar pensar en Sabini y reírse, era molesto demasiado para su gusto, pero no podía negar que era gracioso, el era un chico, moreno, ojos verdes, muy buen cuerpo, y una personalidad bastante fuerte, era un ser muy arrogante, egocéntrico, codicioso, y según el estaba loco por ella, pero a ella no le atraía, no negaba que el chico era demasiado codiciado, pero simplemente ella lo veía como amigo, mas que nada por que sabia que una relación entre ellos no funcionaria.

Termino de ducharse, cerro el agua, y se enrosco una toalla al rededor del cuerpo. Aun estando en el baño se seco y se puso la ropa interior, luego camino hacia su habitación, una ves allí, comprobando que su hermano seguía dulcemente dormido, se dispuso a ponerse su uniforme.

La camisa era blanca de mangas cortas, con un escudo verde con el nombre del instituto, la pollera, verde y negra a cuadros, con dos tablas delante, la corbata totalmente verde también con el escudo del colegio, medias verdes y debía usar zapatos o zapatillas negras... luego de estar lista y de haberse peinado, decidió bajar a desayunar, dejando que John siguiera durmiendo en paz.

**  
Draco se había levantado temprano, para empezar con el primer día de trabajo en esa casa, en cierta forma le desagradaba, pues nunca había tenido que custodiar a una adolescente. Y según había podido apreciar el día anterior, un adolescente bastante histérica y caprichosa que probablemente le haría su trabajo bastante difícil, pero el no se dejaría vencer por ninguna chiquilla malcriada, bueno chiquilla no era el termino ya que el sol era unos años mayor que ella, pero eso parecía, al menos luego de haber visto sus berrinches.  
Decidió ir a desayunar a la cocina, ya que le habían informado que ahí desayunaria, se dirigió calmadamente , pensando en que probablemente allí ya se encontraría Javier para, al igual que el, custodiar a Granger.

Se encamino feliz hacia la cocina ya que todas las mañanas desayunaba allí, no podía estar mas feliz, su hermano había vuelto, y había estado hablando mucho rato con ella como años atrás, no había nada que pudiera arruinar su día..  
Claro sacando el hecho que había olvidado casi todo lo ocurrido el día anterior.  
como decía, al fin llego a las puertas de la cocina y entro sonriente dispuesta a saludar a los presentes, al primero que diviso fue a Javier.

-Buenos días Javier

-Buenos días señorita- bien el verlo no le hizo recordar nada, luego saludo a la coninera, al asistente de esta y finalmente reparo en la ultima persona que le quedaba por saludar.  
su sonrisa se borro de golpe , no era para menos, por alguna razón ella habia pensado que lo pasado el día anterior solo había sido un mal sueño, pero como veía con sus propios hojos, parecia que no.

-Buenos días Srita- dijo Malfoy Fría pero educadamente

-Buenos días- respondió el saludo Hermione a regañadientes y se sentó al lado de Javier dispuesta a desayunar y leer un poco el diario, lo tomo en sus manos y su mal humor fue creciendo.

En primera plana, hablaban del intento de secuestro que había sufrido, toda una primera plana dedicada a ella. arrugo el periódico entre sus manos, se levanto y lo tiro la basura, mientras intentaba que no se notaran sus ganas de llorar, es que no era para menos, odiaba que su vida tuviera que ser practicamente publica, el no poder tener privacidad y principalmente odiaba que saliera una nota hablando de ella, que se metieran en sus cosas.

Todos la miraban en la cocina, se notaba su mal humor, todos habían visto su reacción al ver el periódico, mas ninguno había visto sus ganas de llorar.

Se sentó nuevamente y no provo bocado, Draco no entendía nada, no entendía el por que de su reacción ya que no había leído el diario.

-Lo siento Señorita, su padre hizo todo lo posible para que no se publicara pero se le fue de las manos- dijo Javier, dejando con mas intriga a Draco.

Ella solo asintió con los labios apretados, no podía hablar, sentía un nudo horrible en la garganta. Escucho la puerta de la cocina abrirse, y levanto la vista, allí estaba su padre mirándola...

-Lo siento- ella solo asintió desviando su mirada

-no importa, me voy llego tarde- y sin mas tomando su mochila paso por su lado sin saludarlo, una vez que cruzo la puerta de la cocina, Draco y Javier se pararon siguiendola, no sin antes despedirse de Alan Granger.

**  
Salio de su casa caminando a toda prisa, sabia que la seguían, por eso mismo caminaba rápido, no quería que vean, como lágrimas de pura impotencia, se escapaban de sus ojos.  
limpio las lágrimas disimuladamente mientras se dirigía a casa de Pansy

**

Draco caminaba junto a Javier, siguiéndole el paso a Granger a un metro de distancia, maso menos, seguía sin entender, pero tampoco le importaba, no era de su incumbencia y además su trabajo era protegerla, no saber el por que de sus reacciones.  
Que para su gusto eran demasiado infantiles, ya que solo veía cambiar así su estado de animo a los niños.  
Pero hacia mal en juzgarla, el creía que era una chica mimada y estirada, no la conocía, y sin hacerlo no deberia juzgarla ¿o no?.  
Vio como se paraba en la misma casa que el día anterior, como tocaba timbre y esperaba, la alcanzaron y el se posiciono en un costado de ella y el otro custodio al otro lado.

**  
La puerta se habrio dejando ver a una señora con uniforme.

-Hola. Buen día, ¿Pansy ya esta lista?- pregunto Hermione volviendo a sonreír

-No la Srita Parkinson ya se fue

-ha. bueno gracias- se despidió Hermione empezando a caminar con dos molestos vestidos de negro según ella a su lado. Mientras caminaba fue frunciendo el ceño, era raro Pansy y ella siempre iban juntas al instituto, pero prefirió no darle importancia, a lo mejor tenia algo importante que hacer.

a medida que se acercaba y se acercaba mas a su colegio se ponía mas nerviosa, todo el maldito instituto estaría enterado de lo sucedido. y finalmente llego a la cuadra del instituto, sintió varias miradas sobre ella, como odiaba eso, ¿es que no tenían nada mas importante que hacer ? según parecía no, camino sin prestar atención a su alrededor.  
Muchos querían acercarse y preguntarle como estaba, pero no se animaban por las dos personas que la acompañaban, aunque varias chicas daban suspiros a medida que esos dos desconocidos pasaban por su lado.

Hubo un valiente que se animo a acercarse por detrás de la castaña y paso su mano por sus hombros, pero fue bruscamente separado por el custodio Malfoy, Hermione por lo brusquedad se di vuelta y miro la escena..

Draco sujetaba los brazos de Zabini en su espalda y Blaise la miraba suplicante.

-Castañita mía, dile que me suelte

-Sueltalo- le dijo sin ganas, y sin importarle que la llamara castañita, ni siquiera había reparado en ello. tampoco reparo cuando sonriente Blaise luego de haberse soltado fue y nuevamente paso su brazo por sus hombros, no lo hizo hasta que este le hablo al oído

-¿como estas castañita?- ella lo miro y sus ojos ardieron con furia,esta ves si había reparado en el apodo, y también en el brazo de Zabini. se freno de golpe y los tres chicos que iban con ella hicieron lo propio, se soltó de Blaise y sonriendo Dulcemente pero a la ves falsamente dijo

-ahí Zabini, Zabini, mi vida, vuelve a llamarme castañita y la próxima en ves de decirle a Malfoy que te suelte, le digo que te haga picadillo.

siguio caminando mientras Blaise no se movio, volvio a frenarse y lo miro- a y que le haya dicho que te suelte no te da derecho a abrazarme.

y siguio caminando, no solia ser asi, pero ese chico ya la tenia arta, desde hacia un año era siempre lo mismo. se preocupo por buscar a Pansy y la vio entrando al instituto, apresuro el paso y la alcanzo jalandola del brazo

-Hola Pan- la saludo sonriendo

-Hola Hermione- dijo sin mirarla.

-te pasa algo, ¿por que no me esperastes?

-perdon

-no hay problema, pero que te pasa- dijo la castaña preocupada

-no, perdon por ayer, por dejarte sola, por proponer que desobedescamos a nuestros padres, perdon- dijo al tiempo que la abrazaba. Hermione se sorprendio, ella no era de tener esas reacciones, mas bien era bastante fria, no demostraba afecto. Aun asi correspondio el abrazo.

Draco y Javier no podian evitar escuchar la conversacion, Javier savia lo que vendria a continuacion, y Draco creia, que ella le echaria la culpa a la morena... Que equivocado estaba.  
Hermione se separo de Pansy y la miro dulcemente obligandola a mirarla.

-Hey Pansy, sabes que no es cierto, sabes que si yo no hubiese querido que vengamos solas te hubiera dicho que no, no fue tu culpa, fue una irresponsabilidad de parte de las dos, y mas mia por irme sola hasta mi casa. tu no podias saber lo que iba a pasar, asi que no te culpes

-gracias castañita- le dijo la morena volviendo a sonreir burlonamente, Hermione rodo losojos divertida

- por cierto, lo amenaze, le dije que la proxima vez que me diga asi le digo a Malfoy que lo haga picadillo- Pansy río francamente y luego le comento

-de todos modos, sabes que no va a dejar de llmarte asi ¿no?

-si lo se, pero bueno. en fin morena mia, vamos a clase

Parkinson asintio y siguio a su amiga a clase, Malfoy sinceramente estaba impresionado, no esperaba esa reaccion, solo habia cuidado a una adolescente en su anterior trabajo, y esa era la arrogancia en persona. No iba a demostrar su asombro delante de ellos, camino al lado de Javier, siguiendo a las dos chicas, segun ordenes del señor Granger, las debian seguir hasta clase y permanecr en la puerta.  
Llegaron rapidamente y las dos chicas ingresaron al salon mientras ellos se quedaban uno a cada lado de la puerta apoyados contra la pared.

**

Hermione y Pansy se sentaron en sus pupitres y siendo las primeras comenzaron a charlar

-No puedo creer que tengas a esos bombones de custodios- comento Pansy mirandolos descaradamente

-te los regalo si quieres, no me simpatiza tenerlos, menos al rubito cara de frezzer- digo de mala gana, Pansy estallo en carcajadas, haciendo que los dos custodios miraran.

-jajajaj, rubito.. cara de... Frezzer.. jajajajajaja- Hermione enarco una seja. - ¿sabe que le dices asi?- la castaña miro hacia la puerta y Malfoy tenia cara de enfadado, y ella le dedico una mirada burlona.

-creo que se acaba de enterar

No lo pudo evitar y se le escapo una carcajada, lo sabia debian mantener, el semblante serio, pero era gracioso, tanto el apodo que acababa de escuchar hacia su compañero, como la cara de este.

-Manten la compostura, Turner- dijo dijo, enojado Draco, si no fuese por que esa niña era parte de su trabajo cualquiera estaria seguro de que se la cobraria, pero bien sabian que no podia.

-Lo siento, Rubito cara de Frezzer, eh digo Malfoy...- vio como estaba de enojado- ohh vasmos, no eres alunico que le puso apodos, claro ninguno como el tuyo, pero todos los tenemos.

-¿a si, y dime, cuan es el tuyo?

-averigualo tu solito.

**  
los alumnos lentamente iban entrando al aula, las sillas se iban ocupando y una rubia se paro frente a Hermione

-¡Ho Hermii!- grito, ante el apodo, la castaña frunsio los labios en señal de disgusto-¡no sabes como me hubiese gustado, que esos tipos te llevaran y no voliveras nunca!  
todos los alumnos, miraban esperando la reaccion de Hermione, esta le sonrio falsamente y le dijo

-hay dulce, cuanta preocupacion, me conmueves

-suelo causar esos efectos en la gente

-o vamos Daphne , eso ni tu te lo crees. -dijo una vos masculina detras de ella, esta furiosa se dio la vuelta y lo enfrento

-Weasley- dijo con asco- no te metas

-me meto, Grengras, por que estas en mi asiento y el de Harry, asi que vete de una ves, no molestes, correte, estorbas

La rubia abrio y cerro la boca varias veces sin que saliera ni una palabra, finalmente, lanzando una mirada furiosa a el pelirrojo se fue a su asiento.  
Ron y Harry le sonrieron a Hermione ante el disgusto de Pansy. Ellos dos eran muy amigos de la castaña eso era cierto, pero eso no implicaba que Pansy los soportase y se llevara bien. Ambos chicos se sentaron en el banco de adelante de las chicas.

**  
Draco habia observado la escena, entre Daphne y Hermione. Greengras era la adolescente que habia cuidado antes de tener sus vacaciones, era el capricho y la soberbia en persona, acostumbrada a tener lo que pedia, y por culpa de ella habia perdido su trabajo anterior...  
Todo el tiempo que habia tenido que ser su guardaespaldas, habia tenido que aguantar sus coqueteos inutiles, miles de indirectas, demasiado directas, hasta que un día, ella fue demasiado clara encarandolo y diciendole que queria tener relaciones con el. El la habia rechazado, no le iban las nenas caprichosas. Días despues le habian dado vacaciones, y en fin cuando habia vuelto, le habian dicho que no necesitaban mas de sus servicios, lo que habia querido decir claramente "Greengras no consigio lo que queria y se vengo".  
Para suerte d el, ella al entrar al aula no habia reparado en su presencia, y lo alivio muchisimo el hecho de que Granger y Daphne no fuesen amigas, si no deveria bancarsela probablemente todos los dias.


	3. Clases

_**Disclaimer:Todos los personajes èrtenecen a Jk Rowling...**_

**Holiss... Graciias x sus reviews, me hace feliz que les guste esta historia... y que les parezca original... espero este capi sea de su agrado!... Besiitos.. cuidensen... y dejen comentarios... hasta la proximaa ^.^**

_**Capitulo 3: Clases**_

Draco habia observado la escena, entre Daphne y Hermione. Greengras era la adolescente que habia cuidado antes de tener sus vacaciones, era el capricho y la soberbia en persona, acostumbrada a tener lo que pedia, y por culpa de ella habia perdido su trabajo anterior...  
Todo el tiempo que habia tenido que ser su guardaespaldas, habia tenido que aguantar sus coqueteos inutiles, miles de indirectas, demasiado directas, hasta que un día, ella fue demasiado clara encarandolo y diciendole que queria tener relaciones con el. El la habia rechazado, no le iban las nenas caprichosas.  
Días despues le habian dado vacaciones, y en fin cuando habia vuelto, le habian dicho que no necesitaban mas de sus servicios, lo que habia querido decir claramente _**"Greengras no consigio lo que queria y se vengo".**_

Para suerte de el, ella al entrar al aula no habia reparado en su presencia, y lo alivio muchisimo el hecho de que Granger y Daphne no fuesen amigas, si no deveria bancarsela probablemente todos los dias.

**

La clase de historia transcurrió normalmente, aburrida, ella respondiendo preguntas como solía hacerlo, por que a pesar de todo a ella le encantaba estudiar y leer, aunque su amiga Pansy hacia lo posible por alejarla de los estudios no lo conseguía, era inútil, era su naturaleza. mientras Hermione contestaba a una pregunta Pansy miraba su reloj mientras tamborileaba los dedos sobre su pupitre esperando que toque la campana, nueve y veinticinco, solo cinco minutos mas y saldría de esa aburrida clase. para ella todo era silencio, solo en ruido de sus dedos y el sonido de la manecilla del reloj, después todo lo demás eran susurros... Solo diez segundos... Nueve... Ocho ... Siete... Seis... Cinco... Cuatro...Tres... Dos... Uno.

Sonó la campana y la morena se levanto como un resorte de su silla jalando del brazo a Hermione, para salir rápidamente de esa aula.

La castaña apenas tuvo tiempo de agarrar sus cosas, siempre con esa clase era lo mismo, si había alguna que su amiga no tolerara, esa era historia.

Una ves cruzado el marco de la puerta Parkinson soltó a Hermione y largo un largo suspiro en el cual se escucho algo así como _**-"al fin"-, **_Hermione sonrió, era inútil, mil veces había intentado hacer que Pansy se interesara por esa materia, pero no lograba conseguirlo.  
Javier y Draco al verlas salir se incorporaron de la pared en la que estaban a apoyados, poniéndose firmes, Hermione los miro y soltó una suave carcajada.

-Mm, miren que no están en el ejercito, no hace falta que se paren como soldados- bromeo la castaña, Javier sonrió y se relajo un poco cambiando su postura, al contrario de Malfoy que para nada se movió, mas bien hizo oídos sordos a lo que dijo la ojimiel, esta lo miro y rodó los ojos, tal como lo pensó, no se llevaría muy bien con el.

Pansy al ver que el rubio ni se movía, le sonrió de medio lado a Hermione, mandándole una mirada cómplice y se acerco sigilosamente a Draco, camino en círculos al rededor de el mirándolo de arriba a bajo como evaluandolo, finalmente, paro frente a el y mirándolo ella a los ojos ya que el no la miraba dijo.

-Bonito cuerpo, Rubito- poso una mano en su pecho y se acerco a su oído y en un tono audible le dijo- Cuando quieras llámame

Draco no se movió, permanecio tal cual estaba, sin dejarse intimidar, ya había pasado por eso, con Greengrass.

-hu, mi amiga tiene razón eres un Freezer- siguió diciendo la morena, lo beso en la mejilla y se alejo un poco, no sin pode evitar que esa escena la viera Daphne, que se acerco donde Pansy y sin importarle la presencia de nadie le dijo

-Como te gustan las sobras de los demás Parkinson, Eh- luego de eso se marcho, Hermione al escuchar eso enarco una ceja y miro a Malfoy, este ultimo al fin se movió un poco incomodo, pero aun asi no escucho una negativa de su parte.

-No puedo creer que tengas tan mal gusto-Dijo Pansy en forma Dramática llevándose una mano a la frente, Hermione siguió con expresión seria y miro a su amiga

-Pan, para con tus jugueteos por hoy y vamos que llegaremos tarde a clases-sin esperar respuesta de su amiga emprendió su camino junto a Harry y Ron que en algún momento de la charla anterior, habían abandonado el aula y llegado al lado de ella.

Sintió como Harry, como era de costumbre le pasaba un brazo por los hombros, ella respondió pasando un brazo por su cintura. A un costado de Harry iba caminando Ron, un poco mas atrás Pansy los siguió de mala gana, y detrás de ella, los dos custodios.

Hermione no sabia el por que pero le había molestado de sobre manera el comentario de la rubia, tal vez seria por que le costaba creer que Malfoy se habia acostado con una chica casi siete años mas chica que el, por que segun tenia entendido, Daphne aun no cumplía sus 17 años.

Malfoy por su parte estaba incomodo, la mocosa esa, lo había dejado mal parado y lo sabia, pero sin embargo no entendía por que no había negado lo que ella había dicho, seguramente por que no tenia que darle explicaciones de nada a nadie y menos a ella, de acuerdo, no quedaba muy bonito que a quien custodias crea que te acostas con toda pendeja que se te cruza por el camino, pero aun así no era el caso, por otro lado también le había molestado el jugueteo de la amiga de Hermione, con eso, mas sumado a lo de Greengrass seguro ella pensaría que era un mujeriego, ya que en ninguno de los dos casos había hecho nada, solo se había quedado imperturbable...

Un momento, por que le importaba tanto eso a el, toda su vida había sido así, y en cierta forma era verdad que era medio mujeriego pero sin llegar al limite. Claro, ya lo entendía se ponía así por que ellas eran unas nenas caprichosas, solo unas nenas y no era muy bonito que te vinculen de forma sexual con "nenas".

Pero cuando me refiero a nenas, no me refiero a la edad, Draco creía que eran nenas de mente, por si va a al caso de la edad un año mas y ellas serian mayores de edad, pero el creía que tanto Hermione como sus amigas eran todas unas caprichosas que no miraban mas allá de su entorno. ¡Que equivocado estaba!, pero claro, el como podía saberlo si no la conocía.  
Finalmente llegaron a la clase... Clase de Lengua con la profesora Mcgonagall, Entran a clase y se sentaron como lo habían hecho en la clase anterior, a Hermione le extraño que Zabini no le dirigiera la palabra, pensó que por ahí le haba hecho caso y no la molestaria mas.

**

John se había levantado una hora después de que Hermione se había ido, y al despertarse y verse durmiendo en el cuarto de su hermana no le sorprendió para nada, siempre que se quedaban hablando pasaba eso, se puso a recordar que razones les dio a Hermione de su repentino regreso, se sentía mal, ya que no le había contado toda la verdad, si bien lo que le dijo era el mayor motivo de su vuelta , había omitido uno de sus motivos, no le había contado que además había vuelto, por que estaba enamorado, y que no soportaba ya no verla, por eso también había vuelto, pero claro, se preguntaran ¿por que no le contó?.

Muy facil, Hermione solía ser demasiado celosa con el, nunca se había llevado bien con ninguna chica de la que el gustara, o que gustara de el, y mucho menos con sus novias. y realmente entendía sus celos, mas que celos era miedo el que ella tenia.

Ese miedo se debía a que ellos dos eran unidos, casi inseparables, y que ella compartia todo, bueno casi todo con el, ya que su madre, ocupaba la mayor parte de su tiempo trabajando como dentista y su padre en las empresas, eso no quitaba que los querían mucho, pero el trabajo los tapaba, eso siempre había sido así desde pequeños, y ellos además de su lazo de hermanos habían creado uno mas fuerte de compañerismo y amistad .

Hermione tenia miedo a que el al estar con alguna mujer, se apartara de ella, y la dejara de lado, que se dedique exclusivamente a su novia y a ella no le de ni la hora.  
Comprendia sus miedos, y por eso no le había contado que otra de las razones de su vuelta era por que estaba enamorado, pero no solo por miedo a decirle eso, sino a decirle quien era esa persona, seguramente ella se pondría demasiado celosa y no lo aceparía, la conocía demasiado bien.

**  
-¡Son unos malditos incompetentes!- rugió un Hombre con una capucha puesta que cubría su rostro a dos hombres que estaban, todos golpeados en el suelo siendo sostenidos por otras dos personas-¡La tenían entregada en bandeja de plata!, ¡Sola indefensa!, ¡¿Y se acobardan por un maldito que apareció de la nada?!

-Señor... usted nos.. pidió ..que no le... hicie...ramos daño- dijo entrecortadamente uno de los dos tipos que estaba en el suelo.

-¡A ella!, ¡Que no le hieran daño, a ella!... tranquilamente podrían haber matado a quien intervino- tras la capucha los ojos del hombre brillaron ferozmente- ¡Llevamos meses planeando este secuestro!, les advertí que no podía fallar nada, ¡Nada!, que a la primer falla estaban fuera- La figura alta del hombre se giro quedando de espaldas y le hablo a alguien que estaba bajo las sombras

-¡Matalos a los dos!- ordeno y luego se retiro de la pequeña habitación dando un fuerte portazo, la figura que estaba bajo las sombras emergió apenas un poco y se logro vislumbrar una maligna sonrisa y un pelo rubio largo y brilloso.

**

Hermione se dio vuelta de golpe con una sonrisa, soltandose de Harry y casi chocando con Pansy

-Me olvide de contarte ¡Volvio John!- exclamo tomando de los hombros a a la morena, a Pansy le brillaron los ojos y sonrio.


	4. Razones y Examen

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.k Rowling...**_

**Ahiii.. hola!... me alegra muchisiimo que les guste mi fic... Muchisimas Gracias x sus reviews, me hacen feliz, no pensaba subir capi hoy, como, solo tengo escritos hasta el 5... y bueno estoy terminando el 6,`pensaba publicar otro dia, para que despues no tengan que esperar tanto, pero bueno, aqui estoi,,, espero les guste... besos cuidensen**

**Chauu :)**

**Taty **

**Custodio:**

Capitulo 4  
  
Hermione se dio vuelta de golpe con una sonrisa, soltándose de Harry y casi chocando con Pansy

_-Me olvide de contarte ¡Volvió John!-_ exclamo tomando de los hombros a a la morena, a Pansy le brillaron los ojos y sonrió.

_-¿De enserio?¿Cuando?_

_-Ayer, cuando baje a cenar lo vi, y bueno luego me encontré con una desagradable sorpresa-_ le dirigió una mirada a Malfoy, Draco hizo caso omiso a Hermione, sabia perfectamente que para nada le agradaba a la chica tener guardaespaldas, pero lo que no podía entender, era por que con Javier se llevaba bien y a el ni lo bancaba.

_-Como si a mi me agradara mucho cuidar de ella-_ murmuro por lo bajo a lo que solo Javier escucho y soltó una risita

_-Ahora, yo digo no, Pansy, y a vos desde cuando te alegra tanto tener noticias de ¡Mi hermano!- _interrogo la castaña recalcando la ultima frase...

-_Eh... Bueno, yo, yo, no se, me alegra por vos, por que siempre te veía mal, extrañándolo_- respondió muy poco convincente Pansy, Hermione la miro frunciendo el ceño, si le parecía extraño el comportamiento de su amiga, era extraño ya que durante años, su hermano y ella vivían discutiendo, y de que manera...

_-Bueno, mejor así- _dijo al fin Hermione. Retomaron el camino hacia la cafetería que era donde inicialmente se dirigían luego de salir de clase de Lengua, muy aburrida si preguntan...

Alos cinco minutos entraron a la gran cafetería y luego de comprar su comida se sentaron donde solían hacerlo siempre, mesa en la que se encontraban sentados ya algunas personas, no de todo el agrado de la castaña, entre ellos Theodoro Nott y Blaise Zabini, también estaban personas de mas agrado para ella, como Luna Lovengood y Ginny Weasley.

Se sentó al lado de Ginny, lo mas alejada posible de Blaise y Pansy se sentó a su lado, saludando, mientras que ron y Harry se sentaban malhumorados, al lado de Blaise y Theo, Ron refunfuñando ya que era bien sabido que no eran muy amigos que digamos los cuatro, Harry resoplo y se dispuso a comer sin decir una palabra...

mientras que la castaña hablaba animadamente con Ginny y Luna sin percatarse que Pansy estaba completamente en las nubes.

Javier Turner y Draco malfoy se habían sentado unas tres mesas alejada de la de su protegida, dispuesto a comer, a Draco miro como su compañero comía

_-Y bien Javier, piensas decirme ¿Cuál es tu apodo?_

_-Ni loco, ya te dije, averigualo solito- _le dijo sonriente el pelinegro, el rubio resoplo

_-como quieras... Como si no tuviera suficiente con tener que lidiar con una nena concentida, como para tambien tener que lidiar con misteriosos-_ dijo enojado Draco

_-¿Nena Consentida?... No puedo creer que pienses eso de Granger- _Javier no cabía en su asombro

_-Todas las chicas de su clase son así, nenas consentidas y caprichosas, ¿Por que esta ves iba a ser distinto?- _respondió el rubio como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo, Turner negó lentamente con la cabeza

_-Como digas, te aseguro que no mantendrás esa posición por mucho tiempo-_ Sabía por que el rubio creía eso, por la escena que Hermione le había hecho a su padre para que el no sea su guardaespaldas, y si mirando esa escena se puede llegar a creer lo que el creía, pero aun así, era demasiado pronto para juzgarla, pero claro eso el no lo sabia. _-Cambiando de tema Draco, ¿como tomaste la decisión de ser guardaespaldas? por que eres bastante joven, yo no soy un viejo, pero tengo 27 años y recién empiezo, no es usual, que haya custodios tan jóvenes y que tengan tus referencias-_ Draco se removió incomodo en el asiento

_-Bueno, hasta mis quince años yo quería ser como mi padre, claro en ese entonces yo creía que el estaba al mando de una empresa...- _hizo una pausa, suspiro y continuo-_ Lo cierto es que entonces me entere, que no precisamente manejaba una empresa, si no que secuestraba y mataba gente, y me entere por que el quería entrenarme para ser como el y entonces me contó lo que en verdad hacia, y lo odie en ese momento, mi ejemplo a seguir y a quien admiraba se convirtió en un ser verdaderamente despreciable, huí de mi casa por que el a toda costa quería que fuera como el...-_volvió a hacer otra pausa y trago en seco-_ Huí, no quería ser un ser despreciable como lo es el, al principio fui a vivir donde mi mamá ya que ellos estaban separados y yo vivía con mi padre, pero al darme cuenta que si queria podía ir a buscarme, decidí ir a algún otro lado, no me importo donde, solo a algún lugar donde el no pudiera encontrarme,  
_  
_durante un año, hasta mis dieciseis, estuve de casa en casa de mis amigos, y finalmente conoci a un hombre, Dumbledore, quien me enseño todo lo que se, y finalmente me capacite, yendo a lugares especialisados en esto, aunque todo lo aprendi con el, y hace un tiempo que trabajo como custodio, solo para ser lo contrario a mi padre, y poder defender a alguien, y que no caiga en sus manos_

Durante todo el relato, no lo había mirado a los ojos, las verdades son mas fáciles de decir aveces si no tenes que enfrentarte directamente con la mirada de alguien, suspiro pesadamente y miro a javier a los ojos finalmente, este le devolvió la mirada

_-Difícil decisión la tuya, pero al menos elegiste bien-_ le contesto con una sonrisa, Draco no sabia porque le había contado eso, nunca se lo había contado a nadie, pero ese chico le transmitía una confianza increible y tenia la certeza que no se lo contaría a nadie, por un momento le sonrió, para luego volver a s pose fría y seguir comiendo.

Javier después de la historia relatada, sinceramente sentía admiración por Malfoy, hay que ser muy valiente para enfrentarte precisamente a tu padre, y el, asumiendo las consecuencias, lo había hecho, lo vio volver a su posé fría y sonrió, y el también se dispuso a terminar con su almuerzo.

_-Pansy, eu Pansy...-_Hermione llamaba a su amiga sin obtener respuesta, estaba como en las nubes, volvió a intentarlo, pero esta ves practicamente grito _-¡Pansy!  
_  
la aludida se sobresalto y miro a su amiga, como perdida, como si no supiera donde estaba, ante la expresión de la morena Hermione Sonrió

_-Mi niña, en que planeta estabas... Hace como cinco minutos te estoy llamando._

_-Lo siento, yo solo pensaba...-_ _**"En tu hermano" **_- _nada importante_

_-¡Oh mi dios! Parkinson piensa-_ Exclamo Blaise al tiempo que se llevaba sus manos a su cara dramaticamente

_-Estúpido-_ murmuro pansy fulminandolo con la mirada_- Mas que tu, seguro, tu cerebro es del tamaño de una nuez Zabini, y por favor, metete en tus asuntos  
_  
Blaise se quedo callado, iba a replicar al comentario de la morena, pero vio como a unos metros venían acercándose los custodios de "su" castaña.

_-Vámonos, aun nos queda una clase- _Dijo Hermione tirando de Pansy para que se levantara.

_-Mi señor, hice lo pedido, ya están muertos- _se escucho decir a un hombre fríamente

_-Bien hecho Lucius, me alegra no estar rodeado solamente de inútiles_

_-¿Me necesita para algo mas?- _pregunto Lucius

_-Si, necesito que te quedes, debemos, planear nuevamente el secuestro, tendremos que volver a estudiar sus pasos ya que seguramente le pusieron custodia, y elegir el me y el día justo para volver a intentarlo- _hizo una pausa_- Pero esta ves, sin fallas  
_  
_-Como ordene mi señor._

Estaban en examen, y dios, había olvidado por completo que justamente ese día era el examen, golpeaba nerviosamente el lápiz contra la mesa, sabia la respuesta a la formula, estaba segura, solo que no podía acordarse, y para colmo, su amigo Ronald no ayudaba mucho, ya que este había decidido sentarse con ella y "copiar" de su examen, pero no había funcionado, probablemente si lo hubiese hecho si no estuviesen en clase de química, con el profesor Snape y sentados en la primer fila, pero no, su amigo aveces, por no decir siempre, era demasiado idiota, si por lo menos disimulara un poco, y ahi estaba otra ves intentando copiar

_-Weasley, otro punto menos para su examen, por intentar copiar- hizo una pausa breve- por tercera ves en... Minutos, y otro punto menos para usted señorita Granger, por permitírselo- _Snape sonrió malevolamente y se dio vuelta dirigiéndose a su escritorio, mientras que Hermione apretaba fuertemente en su manos el lápiz hasta tener sus nudillos blancos, si tuviese mas fuerza probablemente el lápiz.

Respiro ondo pensando _**"Te mato Ron**_"...

A Pansy no le iba muchisimo mejor, no por el mismo motivo de la castaña, ella no había olvidado el examen, había estudiado y todo, pero simplemente no escribía nada en su examen, estaba como ausente, mantenía su barbilla apoyada en una mano y miraba por la ventana con una sonrisa de tonta enamorada en los labios, ni siquiera le fastidiaba el hecho de estar sentada con Potter, solo pasaba un nombre por su cabeza _**"John"**_...

Lanzo un suspiro de anhelo y se dispuso a aunque sea intentar hacer el primer punto de su examen.

Harry, bueno, Harry simplemente, era un caso aparte, jamas le había ido muy bien en esa materia, siempre se la llevaba, por eso mismo en la hoja del examen solo aparecian dibujos en los margen, muy divertidos de Snape, que seguramente a este no le harian mucha gracia.


	5. Viejos sentimientos

**Les traigo nuevo cap.. espero sea de su agrado... Graciias x sus Reviews :)**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Custodio**

Capitulo 5:

Snape dio por terminado el tiempo del examen, y cada uno se dispuso a entregarle el dichoso examen de química, por suerte para Hermione, no le habían bajado ningún otro punto por culpa de su tonto amigo, pero aun asi, seguramente desaprobaria, con los puntos quitados y sumándole que no resolvió todas las formulas... Suspiro pesadamente y le entrego le entrego la evaluación al profesor, luego salio por la puerta del aula, dado que ya había terminado la clase, y por suerte esa era la ultima de todas. Una ves fuera del aula se apoyo en la pared esperando a Pansy, quedo entre Malfoy y Turner, miro primero a uno y después al otro, y volvió a suspirar pesadamente.

-¿Le pasa algo Granger?- pregunto amablemente Javier, ella le sonrió

-No, solo que probablemente desapruebe el examen

-¿Usted?¿desaprobar?- Pregunto como si fuera una completa locura, y bueno era difícil de creer ya que nunca en su vida había reprobado un examen, si no hubiera sido por Ron y por haberse olvidado que tomaban el examen.

-Sí, me olvide que tomaban examen, algo sabia, no conteste todo, probablemente con lo contestado aprobaría, si no fuese por que Snape vio a Ron copiándose tres veces y nos bajo las tres veces un punto- Finalizo ella, justo cuando Pansy salia por la puerta, Draco, reprimió una risa, cosa que no paso desapercibida por la castaña que lo miro mal antes de junto con Pansy empezar a caminar hacia la salida del instituto, claro esta, seguidas por un rubio y un pelinegro.

Estaba charlando animadamente con sus amigos, a los que no veía tampoco hacia un año, segun parecia, se habian enterado de su regreso y habían caído de sorpresa hacia una hora en su casa, estaban sentados en el living, riendo, se habian puesto al corriente de todo, o casi todo, eran amigos de la secundaria, al menos los que le habian quedado de ella, eran tres, pero aun así, amigos con los que sabia que podia contar...

-y díganme, Oliver, Cedric, Cho, ¿novios, novias?- pregunto sonriente John...  
-No amigo, sabes que yo no puedo andar de novio, no sirvo para eso- Contesto Cedric asiendo reír a los demás

-Yo por el momento, no estoy de novia, pero si empezando algo con alguien- le respondió sonriente Chang

-y bueno Oliver ¿Y tu?

-No, la verdad que la ultima relación seria que tuve, fue hace cuatro meses, pero tampoco tan seria- "Todavía ronda ella en mi cabeza" Pensó sonriendole a su amigo, dios si supiese quien era la que rondaba por su cabeza, probablemente lo mataría.

-Wow, lo que son las cosas, nuevamente los tres amigos solteros-bromeo John, escucharon el ruido de las llaves en la puerta y giraron para ver quien era, aunque John ya sabia.

Salieron del Instituto y caminaron tomadas del brazo, mientras charlaban y Hermione convencía a Pansy de que valla a Dormir y pasar el día en su casa, total al otro día era sabado y no tendrían colegio, gracias a dios, logro convencerla y pasaron por casa de la morena a buscar ropa, y algunas cosas, una ves fuera de casa de Parkinson, nuevamente se dirigieron hacia casa de Hermione, esta le hablaba a su amiga, pero ella estaba en otro mundo, estaba intentando controlar sus nervios, para que cuando llegaran no se notaran tanto, y que claro, que su amiga no sospeche nada.

Pasos mas atrás las seguían Draco y Javier, como era debido, el rubio no pudo evitar recorrer con su mirada a Hermione, la verdad era que desde el día anterior que la había conocido, no había reparado en el aspecto de la chica, claro, tampoco era que en las circunstancias que estaban sea lo mas indicado, la miro, piernas realmente muy lindas, de toda una mujer, cintura chica, realmente era una "nena" muy bonita, lo admitía, pero eso no le sacaba lo histérica, lo mimada, y sobre todo que el era su custodio, al pensar en las palabras Consentida y caprichosa las palabras de Javier resonaron en su cabeza "te aseguro que no mantendrás esa posición por mucho tiempo" dudaba que tenga razón, pero si se había equivocado, nunca lo reconoceria.  
La vio como daba saltitos, como si estuviese bailando y sin darse cuenta sonrio.

Hermione paro, habían llegado y esperaba a que alguien se digne a abrir la reja, no pasaron ni dos minutos, cuando la reja empezó a abrirse, entro sonriente, arrastrando a su amiga que parecía reacia a entrar... caminaron hacia la puerta de entrada, y metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió...

Quedo inmóvil en la puerta, definitivamente no esperaba encontrarse a nadie mas que a su hermano en casa, saco la llave lentamente y avanzo unos paso, mientras la sonrisa iba reapareciendo en su rostro y pegando un gritito corrió hacia uno de los sillones abrazando a alguien

-No puedo creer volverte a ver después de tanto tiempo- Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, Oliver sonrió y paso una mano por su pelo despeinándola

-Ya ves, no te librarías para siempre de mi- le respondió riendo suavemente, ella de repente puso cara seria y se separo-¿Que paso?

-Nada, solo que me olvida, en un año solo por que mi hermano no estaba no fuiste capaz, ni siquiera de llamar- Dijo con un nudo en la garganta

-Yo... Lo siento

-Da igual- respondió ella yendo donde su hermano que miraba la escena entretenido, lo saludo y se disponía a marcharse a su cuarto

-Hey, ¿no me piensas saludar?¿tan rápido te olvidaste de mi?- se dio la vuelta con el seño fruncido, luego a reconocer al chico sonrió y corrió hacia el  
-¡Cedric!, me alegra verte, tu al menos tuviste la decencia de pasar algunas veces por aquí- Dijo mientras lo abrazaba, tirando una indirecta

-Ya ves, tenia que cuidar a la "hermanita" de mi amigo- Le respondió sonriendo, ella rió y se separo, reparando en Cho, la miro de arriba a bajo desde donde estaba

-Chang- dijo a modo de saludo, Cho Chang, ex novia de su adorado Hermano, cuando la había conocido, no le había caído nada bien y el hecho de que unos meses después John la presentara como su novia, no había ayudado en mucho

-Hermione- dijo Cho

John rodó los ojos y en ese momento, reparo, en Pansy, y se quedo helado, dios no estaba preparado para verla tan pronto, no aun, la miro, había pasado un año, y ella no había cambiado tanto, estaba tal cual la recordaba, la voz de su hermana lo saco de su ensimasmiento

-Pansy, ¿no piensas saludar a John?

Pansy se acerco y lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla tanto la mejilla de el como la de ella quedaron con una sensación de ardor... Se alejo un poco y se dirigio a su amiga

-Herms, ¿vamos a tu cuarto?-Rogó practicamente, queriendo salir de ahí

-Oh, si vamos- concedió yendo rumbo a las escaleras, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada con cierta tristeza a Wood... Oliver solo suspiro cuando vio desaparecer escaleras arriba a ambas chicas.

Draco camino hacia la cocina junto con Javier luego de saludar a los presentes educadamente, una ves allí se dejo caer sobre una silla

-Dios, espero que no nos necesite por el resto del día- pidió Malfoy

-Jaja, y eso que es el primer día, y ya estas agotado- le pico Javier

-No estoy agotado, solo no quiero, verla por el resto del día

-Difícil, la mayoría del tiempo pasa por aquí- Draco solo bufo, solo esperaba, no volver a presenciar esa escenita de cariño.

Luego de dejar pasar a Pansy a su habitación, Hermione cerro tras de si la puerta quedando apoyada en esta y respiro profundamente, la morena se sentó en la cama, la miro y sonrió.

-¿Pensando en tu viejo amor?- Pregunto aun sonriendo

-Nunca pensé volverlo a ver, y creí que lo había olvidado, pero tal parece que no- Se dejo resbalar por la puerta quedando sentada, mientras se agarraba la cabeza- y me pone realmente mal, por que se muy bien, que nunca voy a poder tener algo con el

-No digas eso- Le dijo la morena sentándose a su lado, abrazándola- Que sea amigo de tu hermano no tiene nada que ver, el lo podría entender

-No, además, el nunca se fijaría en mi, si ni siquiera se preocupo por saber de mi en un año, un año sin verlo, sin saber de el...

-De verdad lo siento amiga, se cuanto sufriste, y me duele ver que nuevamente lo haces y por la misma persona- La consoló Pansy, secando un par de lágrimas que habían salido de los ojos de Hermione sin quererlo

-No sabes lo que te agradezco que en este momento estes a mi lado- Dijo la castaña abrazando también a su amiga- Siempre que te necesito estas ahí

-Y cada que lo necesites voy a estar, sos muy importante para mi castañita- Le sonrió dulcemente

-En fin, parece que Wood seguirá siendo mi "Amor Platónico"- concluyo Hermione luego de un rato, levantandose del suelo... Pansy hizo lo mismo yendo a sentarse nuevamente a la cama de la ojimiel.

-Ey, amigo, ¿en que nube estas?- pregunto Cedric a un distraido John, este parpadeo y miro fijamente a quien le hablaba

-Eh, solo... Solo me distraje, oigan, ¿se quedan a comer?- Los tres asintieron sonriendo, habia que recuperar el tiempo perdido- Igualmente no creo que mis padres lleguen para la cena, los viernes llegan mas tarde

-Genial, puro descontrol- Dijo riendo Wood

-Sí, como la ultima ves ¿no?, que terminaron destrozando mi habitación- contesto John cruzándose de brazos

-Este, bueno, es que estábamos un poquito pasados de copas, Je

-¿Un Poco Oliver?, yo creo que se habian tomado todo el alcohol que tenian a la vista, y el que no tambien

-¿Nos estas llamando borrachos?- Pregunto falsamente indignado Cedric

-Exactamente- sin evitarlo, se echaron a reir

Miro a su amiga durmiendo placidamente, la verdad que después de esa pequeña charla, una hora después ella había caído rendida del sueño, mientras que ella, siendo las seis de la tarde, no había hecho otra cosa, que estar recostada al lado de ella, pensando en el hermano de su mejor amiga, no podía evitarlo, sabia que no debía pensar en el, pero ¿que mas podía hacer?, no podía simplemente dejar de quererlo así como así, y el volverlo a ver y saber que efectivamente había vuelto, no ayudaba mucho, suspiro y volvio a mirar a su amiga "Espero cuando te enteres, puedas entenderme" pensó sonriendo tristemente, mientras se acomodaba para ver si ella también podía dormir algo, antes de la hora de cenar, diez minutos después, se podía apreciar como su respiración se había vuelto mas lenta y acompasada.

-Sinceramente, nose como les puede gustar tanto mirar eso- Dijo la chica viendo como sus tres amigos, miraban un partido de fútbol, como si no hubiese nada al rededor de ellos- Osea, no entiendo que le ven ¿que puede tener de divertido? ver como veintidós tontos corren detrás de una pelota, y como se empujan y lastiman, sigo sin entender, ¿Que es lo fascinante?- Cho espero inútilmente una respuesta que nunca llego, tal parecía, sus amigos no habían escuchado absolutamente nada de lo que les habia dicho, suspiro y se acomodo en el sillón mirando la pantalla, nego con la cabeza "Estupido Fútbol"...

Bueno la realidad era que no los tres prestaban atención al partido, oliver hacia como que miraba, pero la realidad era que no había podido apartar de su vista a Hermione y la mirada de tristeza que esta le había dirigido, sabia que había estado mal en desaparecer por un año, y ni siquiera llamarla, pero simplemente pensó que seria lo mejor para el, para olvidarla, y tendría que haberla olvidado, pero no pudo, en algún momento, ella siempre aparecía en su mente, y solo el sabia las ganas que le entraban por llamarla, pero se contenía... Realmente no sabia que hacer, no quería que su amigo se enojara por el por haberse fijado en su "Hermanita" pero el no controlaba lo que sentía...

Draco por su parte, hacia rato se había ido a su habitación y en ese momento hacia rebotar contra la pared una pelota de tenis, mientras pensaba en su madre, hacia tanto que no la veía, bastantes años, todo para que su padre no lo encontrara, necesitaba verla, pero sabia que todavía no era conveniente, debería esperar un poco mas, no quería que por su culpa su madre las pagara con su "Padre"... Solo deseaba que se encontrara bien... Solo eso.

_**Continuara**_


	6. Cobarde Mala Suerte y prejuicios

_Holaa!... Ahii, no saben lo feliz que me hacen, me encanta que les guste y que dejen Reviews y sinceramente este es el fic que mas me esta gustando escribir de los que tengo... Espero continuen disfrutando de los caps, este cap, junto con el primero y el segundo son los mas largos, me cuesta escribirlos tan largos por que usualmente pierdo casi todo el día, este es el ultio cap que tengo ya escrito y todavia no empece con el 7mo... y por ende nose cuando colgare... sean pacientes ^.^..._

_**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.k Rowling**_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Custodio**_

_**Capitulo 6: Cobarde... Mala suerte y prejuicios**_

Abrió los ojos lentamente, mientras veía, la penumbra de su cuarto, sentía la boca seca, por eso se había despertado, por que tenia sed, se levanto lentamente, intentando no hacer ruido pues se dio cuanta que su amiga pansy también dormía, no tenia ni idea que hora era, ni a que hora se había dormido, solo recordaba, que luego de hablar con ella, se tumbo en la cama y después suponía se había dormido...

Camino en puntitas de pie hasta la puerta y giro el picaporte despacio, sin hacer ningún ruido, se deslizo habilmente fuera del cuarto, una vez fuera parpadeo varias veces acostumbrándose a la luz del pasillo, empezó a caminar rumbo a las escaleras al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la boca y bostezaba, llego a las escaleras y bajo con calma, todavía no estaba completamente despierta y no quería tener un accidente cayendo escaleras abajo...

Antes de llegar al final de las escaleras escucho el ruido del televisor y varios gritos de** *Gol* **_"Estarán viendo futbol" _Pensó sonriendo, ya extrañaba eso, extrañaba escuchar a su hermano y sus amigos, cando veían Futbol, era algo muy gracioso, como maldecian, y como festejaban, siguió su camino hacia la cocina sin dar demasiado importancia, y sin percatarse que un chico de pelo castaño la seguía con la mirada y al ver como ella iba hacia la cocina, se levanto de su asiento, dispuesto a seguirla...

Llego a la cocina, la cual estaba completamente vacía, cosa que no le extraño, debido a que solo había gente a la hora de las comidas... Se dirigió a la heladera y saco una jarra de agua y la coloco sobre la mesada, estaba por ir en busca de un vaso, cuando alguien por encima de su hombro le alcanzo uno, lo tomo, sonrió y se giro dispuesta a darle las gracias a quien quiera que sea, pero al ver quien era, dejo de sonreír y se volvió a girar apoyando con fuerza el vaso contra la mesada, cerro los ojos, deseando que se valla, que no le hablara, no quería pelear, no ahora.

Mientras tanto el, luego de levantarse y seguirla hasta la cocina, vio como sacaba una jarra de agua y se apresuro a buscar un vaso y alcanzarcelo por encima del hombro, ella lo acepto y se giro, vio esa sonrisa que lo volvía loco y que desapareció enseguida, para luego volver a darle la espalda sin decirle nada...

-Hermione...-Susurro el acercándose a su oído, ella se estremeció al sentir su aliento cerca de su oreja izquierda, ¿Por qué le hacia eso?...

-¿Qué quieres Wood?- Pregunto intentando que las palabras salieran duras pero solo sonaron como a un triste lamento, y se maldijo mentalmente por ello. Al escuchar como lo llamaba por el apellido, se encogió levemente, nunca lo había llamado por el apellido, no al menos que el recuerde

-Yo... Lo siento mucho- Ella abrió los ojos rápidamente y se giro quedando a escasos centimetros de su cara, pero no lo noto

-Já, ¿Lo siento?... ¿Solo eso?¡¿Lo siento?!-Sus ojos brillaban con furia y dolor y los de el, reflejaban puro arrepentimiento, mientras ella le gritaba- ¡Claro, con eso se arregla todo! ¡Se arregla el echo de haberme sentido una estúpida durante este año!, ¡El hecho de esperar una sola llamada aunque sea! aunque me dijeras que todo había sido un error, solo eso, prefería tenerlo claro, a no saber nada de vos, ¡Si para vos signifique tan poco!¡Me lo hubieras dicho, maldita sea!- Termino de decirle mientras le daba débiles golpes en el pecho, ante las ultimas palabras.

Oliver sujeto sus manos evitando que le siguiera pegando y acercándose aun mas a ella, para que no pudiera moverse le respondió...

-¿Pero qué decís?, No tenes ni idea lo que significo ese beso para mi, no te imaginas, lo que lo había deseado, y simplemente el día de la fiesta de despedida de tu hermano, paso, no me explico como, pero paso, y me hubiese gustado que se repitiera mil veces, pero...- Hizo una pausa, mientras que apoyaba su frente sobre la de ella, y suspiraba- Pero, caí en cuenta, de que ¡Eras la hermana de mi mejor amigo! que no estaba bien, yo tenia diecinueve años, vos dieciséis... Tu hermano me hubiese matado y no me lo perdonaria nunca...-Iba a seguir pero ella lo corto

-Por que no pensaste antes que era la_ "Hermanita" _de tu mejor amigo, por que no pensaste antes en su amistad, por que no pensaste antes que tenia dieciséis años ¡¿Por qué?!... Si lo hubieses pensado antes, nada hubiese pasado y yo no me hubiese dejado llevar por una estúpida ilusión- Dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos que luchaban por salir

-De verdad lo siento, Mil veces quise llamarte, quedar para vernos, pero no estaba bien, no quería traicionar a mi amigo

-Ya lo traicionaste, eso es lo mas triste y no sirvió de nada... Y te necesite mucho cuando mi hermano se fue, pero no estabas... Te quiero Oliver, dios sabe cuanto te quiero, y no tiene caso ocultarlo, ya no me hagas mas daño, anda con mi hermano, se va a extrañar de no verte y que tardes tanto y si sentís lo mínimo de lo que siento por vos, me encantaría que dejes de tener miedo y te la jugaras, no puedo esperar toda la vida- Le acaricio la mejilla mientras dejaba escapar un par de lágrimas y luego lo beso en la mejilla, vio como el se separaba de ella y caminaba hacia la puerta de la cocina, antes de atravesarla le volvió a hablar

-Me alegra mucho que ayer no te haya pasado nada- luego desapareció rumbo al living, ella se dio la vuelta hacia la mesado otra ves y apoyo sus manos mientras sentía pesada la cabeza, dejo escapar unas cuantas lágrimas, que cayeron sin hacer el menor ruido sobre el mármol de la mesada, no le importo el agua, por la que se suponía estaba ahí, no le importo que en un descuido el vaso, hubiera resbalado y cayera haciéndose añicos contra el piso, no le importo el estar descalza y mucho menos le importo saber si alguien los había escuchado, solo quería descargarse y llorar, sin importarle en lo mas mínimo que estaba en medio de la cocina y que la podía ver cualquiera...

Pero por sobre todo, no se percato como unos ojos grises, habían presenciado todo desde la puerta que daba a los cuartos de servicio, y que en este momento no sabia que hacer...

Draco seguía jugando con su pelotita de tenis despreocupadamente cuando empezó a escuchar unos gritos,

-Já, ¿Lo siento?... ¿Solo eso?¡¿Lo siento?!- Se levanto despacio caminando hacia la puerta, creía conocer la vos, pero no estaba seguro, seguramente seria Granger...-¡Claro, con eso se arregla todo! ¡Se arregla el echo de haberme sentido una estúpida durante este año!, ¡El hecho de esperar una sola llamada aunque sea! aunque me dijeras que todo había sido un error, solo eso, prefería tenerlo claro, a no saber nada de vos, ¡Si para vos signifique tan poco!¡Me lo hubieras dicho, maldita sea!-

Siguió el sonido de los gritos que provenian de la cocina, una ves allí, se quedo oculto tras la puerta, estaba Granger y uno de los chicos que se había cruzado en el living, sus rostros estaban a escasos centimetros, el la miraba con arrepentimiento y ella con dolor y rabia y le pegaba en el pecho al chico, también vio como el detenía los golpes y le contestaba

-¿Pero qué decís?, No tenes ni idea lo que significo ese beso para mi, no te imaginas, lo que lo había deseado, y simplemente el día de la fiesta de despedida de tu hermano, paso, no me explico como, pero paso, y me hubiese gustado que se repitiera mil veces, pero...- No sabia por que escuchaba, tal ves por si el le quería hacer algo, y era su deber protegerla, nunca había sido curioso y nunca se había metido en los líos de sus protegidos, claro, mientras no hiciera falta-Pero, caí en cuenta, de que ¡Eras la hermana de mi mejor amigo! que no estaba bien, yo tenia diecinueve años, vos dieciséis... Tu hermano me hubiese matado y no me lo perdonaria nunca...- _**"Cobarde" **_Pensó el rubio al escuchar esas palabras, pero vio como ella lo cortaba, escucho lo que ella dijo, y según el, tenia algo de razón o bueno mucha, pero no importaba siguió escuchando, viendo como ella luchaba por no llorar, escucho también lo que el decía, y finalmente lo ultimo que le dijo ella y solo por ese momento, creyó que no era la chica que creía que era, pero solo por un minuto, no mas...

Vio como el salia de la cocina, como ella apoyaba sus manos en la lacena y sin darse cuenta tiraba un vaso al piso, la vio descalza y finalmente vio como empezaba a llorar, no tenia la menor idea de que hacer, podía irse y nadie se enteraría que el escucho todo, podía dejarla ahí sola llorando, pero por alguna razón no quería eso, nunca le gusto ver a mujeres llorar, no sabia como consolarlas, pero no le gustaba verlas llorar, decidió salir de su escondite,

-Cof, Cof- Tosió para que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia, ella se irguio y vio como levantaba las manos hacia su rostros para secarse las lagrimas, luego se dio la vuelta, mirándolo "Lo que me faltaba" Pensó ella, de todos los que había en esa casa, justo tenia que entrar el por esa puerta, Perfecto.

Oliver llego al living y se dispuso a se sentó, mientras que una pelinegra sonrió al verlo venir de las cocinas, podía entretenerse, era el único que no estaba embobado con ese partido...

-¿A qué fuiste a la cocina?- Pregunto Cho aburrida sonriendo

-A tomar algo- Dijo sin ánimos

-¿Por que no nos trajistes?

-Por que no soy tu sirvienta, ahora déjame en paz ver el partido- Cho lo miro indignada con la boca ligeramente abierta, luego se cruzo de brazos apretó fuertemente los labios y miro la pantalla...

-¿Necesitas Algo, Malfoy?-Pregunto la castaña con una falsa sonrisa, el le sonrió de medio lado, camino unos pasos hacia ella y tomo una manzana de arriba de la mesa, se la llevo a la boca dándole un leve mordisco

-No, solo pasaba y escucha a alguien llorar... Me pregunto ¿Quien seria, no?- Pregunto mientras le daba otro mordisco a su manzana... Hermione apretó fuertemente los puños_** "Sí, definitivamente, solo esto me faltaba" **_Pensó mirando fijamente a malfoy-Puede que fuera... Mm no se, ¿Tú?

-¿Yo?... No tienes pruebas- dijo sin encontrar algo inteligente que decir, cosa bastante extraña, pero en fin

-No las necesito, me basta con lo que vi- Respondió el rubio encogiendose de hombros, La miro, evaluando su reacción, inmóvil, así había quedado Granger después de lo que dijo, no movía ni un solo pelo, solo lo miraba fijamente

Trago en seco, luego hablo

-¿Qué... Que viste?- Pregunto en un hilo de vos,

-Bonita escena, me conmovieron- Dijo Malfoy llevándose una mano al pecho dramático... Morirse, eso queria la castaña, morirse, se suponía que nadie debía enterarse de eso, solo tres personas lo sabían... Bueno ahora cuatro, Oliver, Pansy, Ella y ahora también Malfoy, tanteo con la mano hacia atrás, hasta que dio con la mesado, luego, se apoyo en ella derrotada...

Definitivamente, el día anterior y ese no eran los mejores días de su vida, levanto la mirada, encontrándose con unos ojos grises inexpresivos...

-No me extraña que no se fije en ti, eres muy... como decirlo- Se llevo un dedo al mentón como si estuviese pensando- A si, superficial- bien, no sabia por que rayos había dicho eso, se supone que tendría que haberse quedado callado, no meterse en problemas que no le incumben y por sobre todo, si quería mantener su trabajo, no faltarle el respeto... Pero la "verdad" no ofende ¿O si?... Vio como Granger lo miraba incredula, frunciendo levemente el ceño, paso un minuto en que no la vio salir del Shock por las palabras dichas

-¿Superficial?¿Yo?-Movió lentamente la cabeza sin entender como el había llegado a esa conclusión, recordando, cada cosa dicha y hecha delante de el, pero simplemente no encontró nada, como para que el pensara eso de ella-¿Por qué?- Solo eso pudo preguntar, nunca soporto que la acusaran de algo que no era, y sinceramente que le dijera que era una de esas chicas superficiales, que solo piensan en ellas mismas y hasta no conseguir lo que quieren no paran, realmente, le caía muy mal y que el la juzgara, sin siquiera llevar un día en ese trabajo, le caía aun peor.  
Espero una respuesta...

-Simplemente por que todas las nenitas de tu clase son iguales... Todas iguales- Se encogio de hombros y continuo despreocupadamente- Como tu compañera Greengrass

¡Ha no!¡Cualquier cosa menos que dijera que era como Greengrass!¡No había nada mas alejado de la realidad!

-¡¿Qué?!- grito sin contenerse- Primero Rubito Cara de Freezer, no soy ninguna ¡Nenita!... Segundo, no me juzgues si ni siquiera me conoces y no te imaginas lo equivocado que estas y ¡Tercero: Nunca, pero nunca , digas que soy como Greengrass!... Si tenes pensado hablar de los demás, por lo menos dignate a conocerlos antes- Dio unos pasos hacia delante dispuesta a irse cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en el pie- ¡Maldita sea!- Maldijo agarrando un pie con su mano y acercándose a la mesada para sentarse arriba, examino su pie, ¡Genial, se había clavado un vidrio!...

Draco no tuvo tiempo de procesar sus palabras, cuando la maldición de Granger, hizo que prestara atención a lo que había pasado, la vio agarrarse el pie y subir a la mesada, miro el suelo, el vaso roto, se habia cortado, se acerco donde ella, para ver el corte, se dispuso a tomar su pie cuando ella lo aparto

-No me toques- Practicamente le gruño

-Vamos Granger, dejame que te cure, se te puede infectar

-Gracias, pero la nenita superficial, no necesita tu ayuda- le respondió mientras intentaba sacar el pedazo de vidrio clavado en su pie, Draco rodó los ojos y sin importarle sus protestas tomo entre su manos el pie de ella

-te dije que no me... ¡Auch!- Se quejo del dolor cuando Malfoy retiro el pedazito de vidrio de su pie- Podrías tener mas cuidado ¿No?-Practicamente gruño ella

-Si no dejabas de moverte, es medio difícil ser cuidadoso cuando alguien no deja de moverse constantemente- Le respondió él con indiferencia soltando su pie

-Agg, como sea, me voy a mi cuarto, se cuidarme y curarme sola- replico ella, bajando despacio de la mesada, y yendose a saltitos sin tocar tocar el piso con el pie lastimado, antes de salir lo escucho decir

-si supieras cuidare sola, yo no estaría aquí- Ahogo un grito de frustración, y salió de la cocina mascullando un inaudible "Estúpido", Subió como pudo las escaleras, intentando no caer en el intento, ya que si apoyaba el pie mancharía con sangre y no quería eso, definitivamente, ahora ella creía en esos dos estúpidos dicho "Cuando parece que ya nada puede ir peor, empeora" Y "Si te despiertas de buen humor, siempre habrá algo que vuelva malo el día." y eso ella, lo había comprobado ese día...

Llego a su habitación y una ves dentro cerro la puerta de un portazo, olvidandose por completo que pansy estaba placidamente dormida, claro, hasta que ella pego semejante portazo.

Se despertó sobresaltada por un fuerte ruido

-¿Qué?¿Cuando?¿donde?¿Que paso?- pregunto Pansy rápidamente incorporándose en la cama y mirando hacia a todos lados

-Lo siento Pan, Fue mi culpa, pegue un portazo- Se disculpo arrepentida Hermione.

-No hay drama, ¿Qué paso?-Pregunto sabiendo que algo le pasaba, Hermione se sentó en la cama y le contó todo, desde lo de Oliver hasta lo de malfoy.

-Siento lo de Oliver-le dijo abrazándola- Pero ahora... Malfoy es un idiota, es verdad eso de que los rubios son unos descerebrados.

-En realidad, solo dicen eso de las rubias, pero bueno, dejalo, es un estúpido, que no sabe nada.

-Pero... Vos ¿superficial?...

-Ya dejalo Pansy, no quiero hablar del tema-Miro la hora, 9.20, suponía en cualquier momento estaría la comida- Pansy, ve a cenar, yo no tengo hambre, quiero dormir

-¿Segura?- Ella solo asintió- Bueno, en cuanto termine, vengo, chau


	7. Recuerdos

_**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Los personajes son pura y exclusivamente de J.K ROWLING**_

_**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Custodio**_

**Capitulo 7: **_**"Recuerdos"**_

Pansy le pareció oír un "de acuerdo" de parte de Hermione antes de perderse por la puerta, hizo el mismo recorrido que anteriormente había hecho su amiga, solo que ella, paro en el comedor, donde estaba quien durante todo el día ocupo sus pensamientos, sentados, en la mesa, con unas cuatro pizzas, todos sentados menos John el cual al verla, le sonrió y le hablo

-Justo estaba a punto de ir a buscarlas... ¿Y Hermione?

-Mm... Dijo... Dijo que no... No tenia hambre- Respondió Pansy nerviosa por estar en la misma habitación que él...

-Bueno, ni modo, entonces solo somos cinco-Se metió Cho, John solo asintió con la cabeza, para luego, al igual que sus amigos sentarse... Parkinson, no dijo nada mas, rodeo la mesa y se sentó al lado de Cedric, ya que no quería sentarse al lado de Chang, hasta hace cinco minutos moría de hambre por eso había decidido dejar solo a su amiga e ir a comer, pero sinceramente, ahora que lo veía, se le había cerrado el estomago, agarro un pedazo de pizza de queso y se la llevo a la boca, solo por comer algo, se sentía incomoda, y evitaba a toda costa mirar hacia la punta de la mesa, donde estaba sentado, quien la ponia tan nerviosa, y peor la ponia el hecho de que ninguno hablaba, era un silencio mas que incomodo al menos para ella, se llevo el trozo de pizza a la boca y le dio un pequeño mordisco, para luego masticarlo sin ganas...

En la punta de la mesa, John, no podía despegar sus ojos de ella, todo de ella le encantaba, también moría de nervios, y hubiese dado lo que sea por que ella le hablara, pero claro, eso era difícil, ya que usualmente años anteriores, ellos no hacían mas que pelear, no podían estar en una misma habitación sin que se escucharan gritos, era algo que le encantaba, verla enojada, ver como fruncía la nariz, cada ves que el decía algo que no era de su agrado, como apretaba fuertemente los labios, para no decir algo que moría por echarle en cara, y como brillaban sus ojos, cuando se enfrentaban, durante todas esas peleas, el estaba seguro, que durante esas graciosas peleas, se había ido enamorando de esa chica...

Miro como mordía muy despacio la pizza, y luego quedo mirando como masticaba, hacia tanto que quería probar esos labios, pero, simplemente no sabia que hacer, estaba tan concentrado observandola que había dejado de comer, la vio girar la cabeza hacia el y la vio sonrojarse furiosamente mientras desviaba la mirada... Una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver el efecto que casaba en Pansy, dios si ella supiera todo lo que causaba en el...

La morena luego de desviar la mirada empezó a recordar la ultima "Pelea" que habían tenido

_**FlashBack:**_

_-No puedo creer que seas tan, tan, pero tan...- Decía ella llena de furia sin poder terminar la frase_

_-¿Tan que?-La desafió el acercándose rápidamente a ella_

_-Tan petulante nene, por que eso sos, al menos a mi no me inspiras otra cosa que eso- Dijo ella de repente un poco nerviosa por la cercanía del chico... Lo escucho suspirar mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza_

_-¿Sabes qué?, no me importa lo que pienses, no quiero desperdiciar uno de mis últimos días acá, peleándome con vos_

_-¿Últimos días?- pregunto ella confundida- ¿Como qué últimos días?_

_-Sí, dentro de tres días me voy a estudiar a Francia no se cuando vuelvo- le respondió el a escasa cercanía aun... ´__**Crack´ **__Pansy sintió como algo dentro suyo se rompió y de repente sentía un terrible nudo en la garganta y la sensación de un terrible vació en el estomago_

_-No te vallas- Rogó ella en apenas un susurro, pero aun así el la escucho, y rió sin muestra aparente de alegría-Por favor no te vallas_

_-Ja, es medio irónico que seas vos quien me pide eso, claro, mi hermana también me lo pidió, pero es distinto, vos, con quien me peleo que me pida que me quede, suena estúpido ¿Por que queres que me quede Pansy?-Pregunto derrepente curioso_

_Ella levanto la mirada que hasta entonces había permanecido en el suelo y lo miro a los ojos, llena de confusión y podría decirse que de tristeza_

_-No lo se, solo que... No se, siento la estúpida necesidad de pedirte que te quedes_

_-Mm, bien, raro, igualmente, debo ir, ya lo tengo todo planeado, y me voy en tres días- Le dijo el con una extraña sensación, por que ella le pidiera que se quede- Sabes Winnie, a pesar de todo me agradas, al menos un poquito- Ella rió suavemente, mientras lo volvía a mirar_

_-Y después a tu Hermana le preguntan de donde saco la costumbre de poner apodos estúpidos-Negó lentamente, luego su cara se volvió un poco mas seria- Sí, a pesar de todo a mi también me caes bien, minimamente bien..._

_Ambos sonrieron, cada uno mirándose a los ojos, Sin aceptarlo aun, mirándose con profundo cariño... salieron de su trance por una voz proveniente de las escaleras_

_-Oh no, se cae el mundo... Bueno yo había bajado por que al escuchar que paraban los gritos me dije "se mataron", pero nunca imagine, verlos llevarse Bien por llamarlo de algún modo-Dijo Hermione llegando al lado de su Hermano, John paso un bazo por sus hombros y la estrecho contra si..._

_-Ya lo ves hermanita, los milagros existen- bromeo mientras la besaba en la coronilla... Hermione le devolvió el gesto abrazándolo fuertemente_

_**Fin del FlashBack**_

Suspiro, no entendía, por que ahora le era tan difícil, aunque sea intentar hablar con el civilizadamente, si en una ocasión ya lo había hecho _"Pero en esa ocasión todavía no sabias que lo amabas" _le dijo una pequeña vos en su cabeza, y era lo cierto, en ese momento, no tenia ni idea de cuanto lo amaba...

En el dormitorio de empleados, mas exactamente en el de un rubio, de ojos grises... Draco estaba nuevamente recostado sobre su cama, recordando el pequeño enfrentamiento con Granger en la cocina, admitía, que talvez, solo talvez, se había pasado un poco, era verdad que nunca debería haberla comparado con Greengrass, no creía que haya una chica tan zorra como esa... Bueno aunque tampoco debería haberla juzgado tan pronto, ella en eso tenia la razón, no podía juzgar a alguien sin siquiera conocerlo, pero... Ya se había enfrentado con varias adolescentes de su clase y siempre resultaban iguales, por que esta iba a ser una excepción... y por que tenia que saberlo el, bueno al menos de toda esa discusión había algo en lo que si tenia razón, ella no sabia cuidarse sola, por eso estaba el ahí.

Sonrió satisfecho, ya no importaba si tenia o no razón, si se equivocaba o no ya se daría cuenta, por ahora solo quería dormir...

-Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido y mil veces estúpido- susurraba con dolor Hermione mientras se curaba la herida del pie, con algodón y alcohol- _**"-si supieras cuidare sola, yo no estaría aquí-"**_ Repitió la frase de Malfoy, intentando imitar la voz, claro fallando terriblemente pero bueno... esta vez no ahogo el pequeño grito de frustración, mezclado, con un grito de dolor por el ardor del alcohol.

Lo que mas la frustraba era que tenía razón si supiera defenderse de los malditos que la querían cuidar el no estaría ahí.... O mejor dicho, si nunca hubiese desobedecido a su padre no estaría ahí, por ahí el tenia algo de razón y era caprichosa, pero solo un poco

_"Stop, le estoy dando la razón a Malfoy... Mm creo que perdí mucha sangre" _se dijo mentalmente mientras vendaba con una gaza su pie _"Al menos la pelea con Malfoy me sirvió para olvidar lo de Oliver" _Gimió débilmente al darse cuenta que no era así, que si fuera así, ni lo hubiese nombrado en su mente_ "Maldito Oliver, ¿Porqué reapareciste?" _una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla mientras recordaba ese beso...

_**FlashBack:**_

_Su casa estaba plagado de gente, no era para menos, sus padres habían decidido hacer una "pequeña" fiesta de despedida para su hermano, no era que no le agradaran las fiestas, al contrario disfrutaba mucho en ellas, pero, simplemente esta no podía disfrutarla, la fiesta esa significaba que la ida de su hermano no tenia vuelta a atrás..._

_Incapaz de seguir en aquella fiesta por mucho tiempo mas, decidió ir escaleras arriba rumbo a su habitación, se le dificulto un poco el camino, debido que por todos lados estaba lleno de gente, gente que entraba y salia de las habitaciones, bueno en eso sus padres habían sido muy poco precavido, ellos solos dejaban solos, sin supervision, a una "manada" de adolescentes con las hormonas descontroladas, habían dejado la casa a supervision de su "responsable" Hermano, si claro, si no se equivocaba lo había visto muy entretenido, con una barbie por ahí, no le faltaron las ganas de ir y salvar a John de las garras de ese "gato" pero bueno, algo en su interior no respondía correctamente ese día, talvez seria su patético estado de animo que estaba por el piso, y no era para menos... _

_En primer lugar, su hermano el que siempre estaba con ella, y compartía largas charlas con ella, se iba y no sabia cuando volvería a verlo y en segundo lugar, Oliver, no podía estar en el mismo lugar que el si que sus mejillas reflejaran su vergüenza, aun mas cuando el le sonreía gentilmente... Sin darse cuenta ya estaba en la puerta de su adorada habitación, solo esperaba que ningunos desubicados se hubiesen atrevido a meterse, abrió con sigilo la puerta mientras asomaba la cabeza y miraba directamente a su cama, suspiro con alivio al ver que ningún intruso había entrado... o eso pensó _

_Se tiro en su cama pesadamente cerrando los ojos, la música retumbaba en su cabeza, mezclada con lo gritos de los invitados, aun estando en su cuarto no podía encontrar la paz que necesitaba... Sintió como un lado de su cama se hundía, alertandola de que alguien estaba en su habitación y ahora en ¡Su cama!, se quedo dura, paralizada por un repentino miedo, sin abrir los ojos, sintió como ese alguien se sentaba sobre su vientre sin hacerle el menor daño, quedando suponía arrodillado en cierto modo... Sintió como le acariciaban despacio, con el pulgar la cara y abrió los ojos de golpe, con el miedo palpable en los ojos_

_-Sh, tranquila, soy yo, sabes que nunca te dañaría- Hermione relajo su semblante a medida que el hablaba, todo el le transmitía la paz que tanto estaba buscando, hacia solo minutos... Frunció el ceño, mirándolo directamente a los ojos _

_-Mm, Oliver ¿que haces acá y bueno... encima mio?- dijo apenas audiblemente ella, sonrojándose terriblemente al darse cuenta de la posición en que estaban_

_-Me encanta cuan te sonrojas así- dijo el mientras apoyandose contra en cuerpo de ella beso su mejilla, ella trago en seco, mientras el volvía a su posición anterior- Y con respecto a tu pregunta, bueno, necesitaba hablar con vos, no te encontré y pensé esperarte acá, cuando entraste y te vi acostada, no pude controlarme y mirame aqui..._

_-Hum, y ¿que querías decirme?_

_-Me volves loco y hace tiempo no hago otra cosa mas que pensar en vos- Dijo directamente él antes de pegarse nuevamente a su cuerpo, uniendo sus labios con los de ella, Hermione mantuvo por unos segundos los ojos abiertos y los labios inmóviles por la sorpresa, lentamente comenzo a cerrar los ojos y correspondió el beso, al recibir respuesta de su parte Wood sonrió sobre sus labios, sin separarlos, movió lentamente sus labios sobre los de ella amoldándolos perfectamente durante unos cuantos segundos, rozo su lengua contra los labios de ella, como única respuesta ella abrió la boca haciendo que sus lenguas se encontraran, el beso dulce del principio empezó a hacerse mas apasionado por parte de el, ella siguió el ritmo de beso en todo momento, sintió las manos de Oliver penetrandose bajo su remera haciendo contacto con la piel de su cintura, Soltó un apenas audible gemido al sentir la piel fría en esos momentos de él hacer contacto con la de ella... Cortaron el beso lentamente, quedando igualmente a escasos centímetros sus labios, mantuvieron cerrados los ojos, disfrutando de la sensacion dejada en sus bocas, una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Hermione, mientras el apoyaba su frente sobre la de ella..._

_El abrió los ojos y la miro, aun con los ojos cerrados, sonriendo, una sonrisa de infinita dulzura, la vio abrir los ojos despacio, como si temiera que solo hubiese sido un sueño, como si al abrirlos el ya no fuera a estar ahí... Abrió los ojos y sonrió aun mas, mostrando sus blancos dientes, deslumbrándolo con esa sonrisa tan atrapante y no lo pudo evitar_

_-Te quiero Hermione...- Dijo en apenas un Suspiro_

_-Yo también te quiero Oliver- Correspondió ella feliz... y se volvieron a besar, disfrutando el momento, sin saber que luego, sufrirían aun mas por ello..._

_**Fin del FlasBack**_

-Maldito estúpido, hubiese preferido que nunca me besaras- susurro apenas ella mientras escondía su rostro contra la almohada... Lloro, si que lloro, por que lo necesitaba, pero se prometió que seria la ultima vez que derramaba lágrimas por Wood, no importaba cuanto le doliera, esa era la ultima vez que lloraba por él... Y así, prometiéndose cosas que esperaba poder cumplir, fue rindiendose y cayendo en un profundo sueño... Esperando que mañana, la suerte la acompañara, aunque sea un poquito...

Mientras ella intentaba terminar otro trozo de pizza, se habían ido todos los amigos de su John, claro no sin antes prometerse que al otro día se verían de nuevo, y no sin que Chang le diera un según ella beso muy comprometedor en la mejilla, al verla apretó fuertemente un puño, pero se controlo, no tenia derecho a estar celosa, ni motivos, Chang y John eran solo amigos, si bien en un tiempo eran novios, no había funcionado y por eso lo dejaron, quedando como amigos...

-Antes de que decidas irte donde mi hermana...- Dijo sonando casual el dueño de sus pensamientos ese día- Tomarías un café conmigo... Por favor- Ella lo miro atentamente durante unos segundos, moría por decirle que si, pero una parte de ella le decía que huya, que corra escaleras arriba, por si algo salia mal y hacia el ridículo

-Cla... Claro por que no- Respondió ella trabando sus palabras en su boca _"Estúpida, habla normal" _se reprendió mentalmente, el rió, su risa sonó suave, sin un ápice de burla

Bien, entonces, esperame acá, mientras voy a hacer los cafés- Dijo el sin darle tiempo a contestar o replicar... Se adentro en la cocina con una sonrisa en el rostro, busco lo necesario para preparar café en la cafetera espero, con la misma sonrisa plasmada en la cara, _"Al menos su nerviosismo es buena señal... Bueno o eso creo" _Pensó frunciendo levemente el ceño... "_Espero que le guste mi regalo_" Suspiro y el ruido de la cafetera le advirtió que ya estaba listo el café, tomo dos tazas, dos platitos de café y cucharas para poder servirlo, vertió el liquido en las tazas con cuidado, luego puso las cucharas sobre los platos a cada lado de las tazas y rebusco en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sonrió al encontrarlo y puso el objeto al lado de la taza que seria para ella... finalmente sonrió y puso las tazas junto con la azucarera en una bandeja, dirigiéndose sonriente al comedor de vuelta...

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

_No me maten, se que tarde, se que no es tan largo, aunque para mi si ^.^, usualmnte de miss otros fics son mas cortos... y se que probablemente no sea tan buen cap... Mis disculpas por no subir antes, paso a explicarles a ustedes tambien... usualmente yo puedo escribir solo cuando estoy completamente sola en mi cuarto, sin que nadie me moleste, y sinceramente estando de vacaciones, la cosa se me complica, x que mi hermana esta de vacaciones del trabajo y vive en mi pieza y bueno no me sirve eso, ademas de que la inspiracion no me llegaba, usualemente yo empiezo a escribir un cap y lo termino el mismo dia, este lo empece a escribir hace cuatro y en los tres dias anteriores me trunque en los primeros 23 renglones, por suerte hoy pude seguirlo..._

_y aqui me ven, subiendo, espero sea de su agrado..._

_y finalmentee ahii mil GRACIAS x sus REVIEWS no saben que feliz me hacen, me alegra que le guste esta historia..._

_en fin me emocione un poco... me tengo que ir pero antes, no tengo fecha explicita de actualizacion, intentare hacerlo todas las semanas, pero como veran ahi veces que no es posible, pero si ven que no publico no se preocupen, que no lo abandonare, lo seguire..._

_en fin si quieren alguna ves consultarme algo, solo pidanme mi msn y yo se los doy encantada...Besiitos_

_cuidensen_

_chauu :)_

_Taty_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	8. Confusiones

Loo odioop el cap, no me gusto como quedo, no quedo como queria, pero bueno... perdon x no publicar antes... noe staba en casa y hasta hoy no pude escribir... gracias x sus reviews y x ser sinceras ^.^... espero a ustedes le agrade mas que a mi el cap... besiitoss... nos leemos!! byee!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling...**_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Capitulo 8: Confuciones**_

Jhon dejo una de las tazas delante de Pansy y la otra delante suyo, una vez se sentó miro a la morena... Ella estaba mirando atentamente con ojos sorprendidos el platito del café. Sonrió para si, procurando que ella no se de cuenta

-¿Qué... que es esto?- tartamudeo Pansy señalando el objeto en cuestión, John le sonrió mostrando todos sus blancos dientes

-Un regalo... o eso supongo ¿te gusta?

Tomo el objeto con las manos y lo examino maravillada, era un lindo brazalete, bastante sencillo pero aun así hermoso, era de plata y en el centro se leía Winnie, sonrió, a pesar de que nunca le había agradado mucho su apodo, ya se había acostumbrado y hasta se podría decir que le gustaba...

-Me encanta... pero, bueno, digo, ¿por qué el regalo?

-Bueno, antes de irme, vivíamos peleando y me parece que ya somos bastante grandecitos como para seguir haciéndolo, así que digamos es una forma de hacer las paces- La vio sonreír de oreja a oreja, mientras se levantaba y caminaba a su lado, lo beso en la mejilla dejándolo practicamente inmóvil

-Tienes razón, somos bastantes grandecitos ya... en fin John, voy donde tu hermana ya la deje sola bastante tiempo... Hasta mañana

La vio salir por la puerta elegantemente y no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a su mejilla_** "pareces un nene de preescolar enamorado" **_Se burlo una vocecilla en su cabeza...

Entro a la habitación de su amiga con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, la habitación estaba en total oscuridad, por lo que imagino que su amiga estaba totalmente dormida, se dirigió hasta la cama sigilosamente sin hacer el menor ruido para no despertarla... Se recosto en la cama, apenas su cabeza toco la almohada cayo en un profundo sueño... Aun con esa sonrisa plasmada en la cara...

Hermione se movió a su lado, mientras comprobaba que su amiga este totalmente dormida, retiro las mantas muy despacio y se dirigió a su armario y saco una mochila con algo dentro, luego salio apresuradamente de su habitación... bajo lo mas rapido que pudo las escaleras y fue hacia la cocina, una vez allí se dirigió a una puerta que había, ala cual únicamente ella y su hermano entraban, claro y aveces sus padres.

Draco POV:

Me había levantado con la única intención de ir a tomar agua, eran las doce treinta de la noche me había agarrado una sed increíble, pero cual fue mi sorpresa al llegar a la cocina y ver a mi "protegida" intentando huir, estuve tentado a llamarla y frenarla par así frustrar sus planes, pero preferí seguirla y ver que tan lejos podía llegar sin darse cuenta que la seguían... La vi atravesar esa puerta que hoy había visto, pero no había prestado atención, la seguí cautelosamente para que no me viera... Ahora, era bastante irresponsable Granger, sabiendo que tiene atrás a una anda que intenta secuestrarla salirse por la noche...

La seguí por un largo pasillo, raro, creí que esa puerta daba a alguna salida, caminaba bastante rápido, mas yo iba despacio para que no sintiera mis paso, finalmente llego al final del pasillo y abrió una puerta, adentrandose. Apure mi paso, si esa maldita puerta daba a la calle, podía perderla de vista, llegue a la puerta y la abrí cautelosamente y nuevamente me sorprendí, no era una salida a la calle... Mas bien era una pequeña pero a la vez amplia pista de hielo, quede anonadado, busque con la mirada a Granger y la vi sentada en un banco sacando de su estuche los patines, así que lo que creí era una mochila era un estuche para guardar sus patines... Bien analicemos las cosas, en el mismo día la había juzgado mal varias veces y me sentía un verdadero estúpido, si la juzgaba no lo hacia por que me gustaba a hacerlo, si lo hacia era por que en un momento de mi vida yo fui de su misma clase, antes de enterarme de lo que verdaderamente trabajaba mi padre... siempre tuve todo lo que quise y era caprichoso a mas no poder y mis "amigos y amigas" se comportaban de igual forma, me era difícil conocer a alguien que teniéndolo todo no era así. Era difícil de creer. Volví a centrar mi vista en ella, mas estúpido me sentí_ "Si claro, la chica esta tan loca que iba a escapar con pijamas" _dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza, y es que efectivamente tenia puesto su pijama.

Comenzó a sonar una muy bonita canción y vi como Hermione empezaba a deslizarse suavemente por la pista, lo hacia con cierta dificultad a apoyar uno de sus pies y ahí recordé que hoy se había cortado el pie... pero aun así, se deslizaba por la pista con elegancia y gracia...

_Si ayer tuviste un día gris, tranquila, _

_yo haré canciones para ver _

_si así consigo hacerte sonreír, _

_si lo q quieres es huir, camina, _

_yo haré canciones para ver, _

_si así consigo fuerzas pa' vivir..._

_No tengo mas motivos para darte _

_que este miedo que me da, _

_el no volver a verte, nunca más... _

Empezó a deslizarse hacia atrás haciendo simples vueltas, mientras movía sus manos correctamente, sin exagerar... Al comienzo de la segunda estrofa de la canción hizo algo que me dejo anonadado...

preparo el salto deslizándose de espaldas, realizo un cambio de dirección y del pie de apoyo para impulsarse con el pie que quedo libre. Era un Axel, era uno de los saltos mas dificiles de lograr, pero con el pie cortado y todo, le había salido muy bien... La vio parar de golpe y mirar hacia la puerta. Intente esconderme pero fue inútil...

_**Hermione POV .**_

-Mm, ¿Tenias miedo de que intentara escaparme?- Le pregunte al idiota de Malfoy que intentaba esconderse tras la puerta, a pesar de lo pasado en la tarde no estaba enojada, el patinar solía calmarme.

-Nunca se sabe, quien me garantiza que no eres de esas suicidas que se escapan de noche, enfrentándose al peligro- Me dijo en broma, y me rei, nunca crei en estos dos días que llevaba conociéndolo que alguna ves pudiera hacer que riera, no despues de ver con la seriedad que me miraba.

-Oh creeme, cuando era chica lo era, solía escaparme al jardín, enfrentándome al "Cuco"- Oh oh, que fue eso, que hago bromeando con Malfoy, esta bien me hizo reír, pero hoy en la tarde estaba enojada con el. Su risa me saco de mis pensamientos, lo mire como si nunca en mio vida lo hubiera visto antes... Era condenadamente hermoso cuando reía de esa forma, tenia sus ojos cerrados, y mostraba sus dientes, mientras una melodiosa risa salia de su garganta. Sentí un hormigueo en el estomago y me acerque deslizándome lentamente hasta el inicio de la pista, hipnotizada por su condenada risa, queriendo sentirlo mas cerca.

-¿Cuco?-Dijo abriendo los ojos, y se sobresalto al ver que ya no estaba en medio de la pista si no en el borde, aunque nos separaba un largo trecho...- Le tenias miedo al cuco

-No, en ningún momento dije que le tuviera miedo, solo dije que me enfrentaba a sus peligros al salir al jardín- me encogi de hombros, ya había pasado mi hipnosis y aun así me sentía confundida, sin poder apartar mi vista de su cara, era raro estar hablando de una manera algo civilizada con él, cuando nunca pensé que algo así podría llegar a pasar _**"Seguramente es la falta de sueño de ambos"**_ pensé para mis adentros.

Por unos minutos nos quedamos en silencio, sentía su mirada sobre mi y me incomodaba, pero derrepente, una duda que había tenido en esos dos días afloro de mi boca

-¿Por qué aceptaste cuidar de "nena caprichosa"? digo, si tanto te desagrada, por que aceptaste cuidar de mi las veinticuatro horas del día

-Necesito el trabajo Granger, no se vive del aire y además me gusta mi trabajo- me respondió nuevamente con esa seriedad que lo caracterizaba. Ya me parecía que había estado alucinando, probablemente la risa y las pequeñas bromas habían sido obra de mi imaginación...

Después de esa simple respuesta el se fue por la puerta, y yo me quede como una estúpida parada en la pista de hielo... Confundida, por que esa parte de él, la alegre, la no tan seria me había gustado y demasiado_. "Es tu __**Custodio**__" _ me recordó una vocecita, fruncí el ceño ya sabia que era mi custodio, no necesitaba que me lo recordaran, era solo mi custodio y solo eso, nunca seria nada mas por que era un idiota y mi _**custodio...**_

Luego de eso me fui a mi habitación y a los segundos de apoyar mi cabeza en la almohada me dormí, al despertarme al día siguiente, me levante frustrada, había soñado toda la maldita noche con su estúpida y hermosa risa, algo andaba mal en mi, solo eso lo podía explicar, probablemente sea por la desilucion que me había llevado con Oliver y mi mente, me jugaba una mala pasada.

Ese sábado me la pase totalmente confundida, no salí de la habitación, ni siquiera para comer, Pansy se había ido apenas se había levantado, alegando que su mamá quería que la acompañase a algún lugar, juro que me dijo a donde pero mi mente estaba en otra parte. Ese sábado, solo salí de mi cuarto a la noche rumbo a mi pequeña pista de patinaje, algo dentro mío tenia la esperanza, por llamarlo de algún modo que él iba a ir y que iba a volver esa estúpida risa, me reprendí a mi misma, no podia pensar en el, no debía estaba mal y era ilogico, él era del tipo de personas que yo detestaba, una persona fría, siempre serio y que juzgaba sin conocer a los demás...

Empecé con mi rutina de patinaje, pero nada me salio bien, al deslizarme, me patinaba, corriendo el riesgo de varias veces terminar en el suelo, arta intente hacer el salto que había hecho la noche anterior antes de percatarme de su presencia, pero no pude, termine tirada sobre el hilo, pegandome fuertemente en las rodillas y en las palmas de mis manos, realmente frustrada, cerré la mano en un puño y le pegue con todas las fuerzas que fui capaz, después de eso, llore, por el dolor del hielo contra mi mano y por sentirme, tan estupidamente confundida, sin saber que era lo que realmente me pasaba... No me importo que estaba sobre el hielo frió y que probablemente me estaba muriendo de frió, hace días que tenia ganas de llorar, y desahogarme, no solo por lo de Malfoy, si no por todo, esta no era la vida que yo quería, yo quería una vida normal.

poder ir por la calle sin tener que tener a alguien persiguiéndote por tu propio bien, tener amigos, pero por que te conocen y te quieren por lo que sos y no por tu plata y por quien es tu papá, unos padres comunes, que pasaran las cenas con sus hijos y no en el trabajo, por que a pesar de que ellos nos querían, casi nunca estaban en casa. Me sentía realmente sola...

se preguntaran ¿Como podes sentirte sola estando rodeada de gente?... A pesar de estar rodeada de gente, me sentía mal, sola, y triste, por que no estaban conmigo por lo que soy, si no por quien era. Solo Pansy, John, Ron y Harry podía considerarlos verdaderos amigos. pero aun así, me faltaba algo y no sabia que era y eso me hacia sentir aun mas confundida.

El domingo, paso, casi igual que el sábado, solo que si salí de mi habitación, aunque claro, solo para comer e ir a encerrarme en la biblioteca, buscando dejar de pensar, pero como siempre no todo sale como lo planeo y a la hora y media de estar ahí leyendo un entretenido libro de Shakespeare, entro Malfoy, la miro por dos segundo y luego le hablo

-Lo siento, tu padre me dijo que podía usar la biblioteca si quería- Lo dijo como si yo lo fuese a echar y eso me molestar, me encogí de hombros

-Haz lo que quieras- respondí de mal modo

Camino entre los estantes buscando algún libro y al cabo de unos segundos se sentó enfrente de mi, y a parir de ahí, mi concentración en el libro se vio completamente arruinada.

Hacia ya media hora que estaba intentando leer la misma pagina pero me era imposible, bufe, cerré el libro y me levante dirigiéndome fuera de la biblioteca.


	9. Mas confusión

**Custodio:**

_**Capitulo 9: Mas Confusión**_

**Draco Pov:**

-Mm, ¿Tenias miedo de que intentara escaparme?- Me pregunto, mientras yo inútilmente intentaba esconderme detrás de la puerta

-Nunca se sabe, quien me garantiza que no eres de esas suicidas que se escapan de noche, enfrentándose al peligro- Le dije bromeando, aunque me sentía realmente tonto por haber creído que se escaparía, se río y pude detectar una chispa de sorpresa en sus ojos, seguramente debido a mi falta de seriedad.

-Oh creeme, cuando era chica lo era, solía escaparme al jardín, enfrentándome al "Cuco"- "Cuco" Miedo al cuco, que tonto, no pude evitar reírme con los ojos cerrados

-¿Cuco?- Dije abriendo mis ojos y me sobresalte al ver que en ves de estar en medio de la pista estaba en el borde - ¿Le tenias miedo al cuco?

-No, en ningún momento dije que le tuviera miedo, solo dije que me enfrentaba a sus peligros al salir al jardín- Se encogió de hombros mirándome confundida, la verdad era que hablar con ella en esta situación me resultaba agradable, al menos por unos cuantos minutos la había dejado de ver como la nena consentida, por ahí, Javier tenia razón y yo me equivocaba respecto ella.

Estuvimos en silencio unos pocos minutos, no podía evitar mirarla, preguntándome que pasaría si no era esa nena caprichosa que tanto me empeñaba en decir que era. Probablemente le debería una disculpa por haberla tratado como la trate, ella rompió el silencio.

-¿Por qué aceptaste cuidar de una "nena caprichosa"?, digo, si tanto te desagrada, por que aceptaste cuidar de mi las veinticuatro horas del día

-Necesito el trabajo Granger, no se vive del aire y además me gusta mi trabajo- Le respondí volviendo a mi pose seria, no estaba bien ser tan amable con ella, no era necesario llevarme bien, solo debía hacer mi trabajo y mi trabajo era protegerla. Después de decir eso salí por la puerta sin despedirme, no se que me había movido a ser amable con ella, a dejar de lado i seriedad, tal vez había sido el verla patinar o la música, no lo sabia pero algo dentro de mi se había movido cuando ella se había acercado y me había hablado siguiendome la broma, viéndola así me parecía una persona completamente distinta a la que me había armado en mi cabeza y eso era confuso, casi nunca me equivocaba, por no decir nunca y no quería que esta vez fuera la excepción, por que fuera de de mi idea, Granger me atraía y mas de lo debido y estaba realmente mal, me dormí con la imagen de ella patinando en mi cabeza.

Al día siguiente me levante, resignado, no quería verla, pero sabia era inevitable era sábado y los adolescentes usualmente aprovechaban las tardes y la noche para divertirse y yo debía hacer mi trabajo. me cambia con el "uniforme" que como todo _"Custodio" _era un traje negro y salí del cuarto yendo a la cocina a desayunar, solo se encontraba John y la cocinera y su ayudante, como casi siempre desde que trabajaba aqui que no eran mas de tres días, solo había viso desayunar allí una ves al señor Granger y su mujer, bueno a ella no se la veía, solo cuando llegaba de noche

-Buen día- salude en cuanto me senté, John me miro sonriendo

-Buen día- me prepare para que en cualquier momento entrara Miss capricho y poder soportarla, pero nunca llego y me extraño, estuve casi todo el día y la tarde por la cocina o la sala, por si llegaba a necesitarme, pero en ningún momento bajo, ni siquiera a comer, en la casa no había nadie, solo estábamos las sirvientas, ella y yo, pues su amiga ya hacia horas había partido y John había salido antes del mediodía. Tampoco bajo a cenar y no había nadie que la obligara a hacerlo, sus padres aun no volvían y su hermano tampoco. como la noche anterior salí de mi habitación para ir a tomar algo y la vi entrando nuevamente por esa puerta, estuve tentado a ir y verla patinar, pero me contuve, no debía. Tome el agua y me fui nuevamente a mi cuarto.

El domingo fue exactamente lo mismo solo que bajo solo una vez, para comer algo e irse casi corriendo de allí, su hermano la miraba extrañado, pero no dijo nada. En algún momento del día decidí ir a la biblioteca que estaba dentro de la casa el Sr Granger me había dicho que podía hacer lo que quisiera dentro de la casa, que él no tenia problema, realmente era una persona muy amable... Entre a la biblioteca ella estaba ahí y al escuchar alguien entrar me miro, quede mirándola dos segundos, luego le hable

Lo siento, tu padre me dijo que podía usar la biblioteca si quería- Mi tono no sonó como quería, sonó como si se lo dijera por que ella me iba a correr

-Haz lo que quieras- respondió de mal modo

Camine entre los largos estantes, buscando que leer tenían gran variedad de libros, tome uno al azar **"Ángeles y demonios" **llamo mi atención el titulo, me senté en uno de los sillones que habían allí y me dispuse a leer, ignorando su presencia.

Habría pasado media hora cuando la escuche bufar, cerrar el libro fuertemente y se levanto, la mire por unos instantes mientras abandonaba el lugar sin mirar hacia atrás, al parecía que estar en un mismo lugar que yo le molestaba, bueno eso demostraba que no me soportaba, y eso, por mas que no me gustara era lo mejor, después de todo me daba mas esperanzas de hacerme pensar que lo que creía de ella era cierto, moví la cabeza sacándola de mi mente y volvía mi lectura... Dos horas después , sin haber terminado de leer el libro, lo coloque en su lugar y salí fuera de allí. al mirar el reloj me percate de que habían pasado mas de dos horas, ya que ya eran las nueve de la noche y por la ventana se podía ver que tan de noche era, me dirigí caminando lentamente a la cocina, dispuesto a comer algo, antes de cruzar la puerta escuche a dos personas hablando.

-¿Qué haces comiendo acá?- Escuche preguntar a mi compañero Javier a alguien, me quede allí, sin entrar, escuchando- Dejame adivinar, estas sola

-Exacto, John salio con sus amigos y bueno, mamá y papá, ellos nunca comen con nosotros- le dijo en un suspiro _ella...- _Sabes, hay veces que me gustaría que aunque sea una ves, solo una, ellos coman con nosotros y que su trabajo o estar todo el día fuera no sea lo mas importante

- Pero ustedes son muy importantes para ellos y para tu papá sabes que sos lo mas importante, tu mamá, bueno, tal vez ella no se preocupa tanto, pero a pesar de todo los quieren y mucho

-Lo se, pero hay veces que ciertas cosas uno necesita que se las demuestren- Se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos- Sinceramente, te lo agradezco mucho, sos una de las pocas personas en las que confió y realmente se que me entendes, me alegra que seas mi custodio

-Es un placer-le contesto él, decidí entrar

-Buenas noches- dije una vez dentro con una extraña sensación en mi estomago luego de todo lo escuchado

-Buenas noches- Respondieron ambos, ella en un susurro, me serví algo que comer y me senté al lado de Javier, yo no hable, ellos tampoco, ella mantuvo su cara puesta en su plato desde el momento en que entre en la cocina, me pregunte el porque.

**Hermione POV:**

Luego de salir de la biblioteca no hice nada del otro mundo. me dedique exclusivamente a ir hacia mi habitación, prendí mi computadora y revise los distintos mails, luego bague por distintas paginas, tratando de matar él tiempo y de sacar a cierto estúpido rubio de mi cabeza, cosa realmente difícil, y no entendía la maldita razón y eso realmente me ponía de mal humor, ni siquiera podía pensar en Oliver, cosa que antes hacia todo el tiempo, horas después, apague el ordenador y me dispuse a bajar a cenar, según tenia entendido John se había ido y mis padre, ellos como siempre no se encontraban en casa, por lo que significaba que era la única de la familia en la casa, me dirigí directamente a la cocina, María la cocinera me sirvió la cena y luego de preguntarme si necesitaria algo y recibir una negativa, se despidió yendose a dormir, no habían pasado ni diez minutos de estar sola comiendo, que tal como esperaba, apareció Javier, le sonreí

-¿Qué haces comiendo acá?-Pregunto en cuanto me vio, aunque yo sabia que sabia la respuesta, él sabia cuanto odiaba comer sola- Dejame adivinar, estas sola

-Exacto, John salio con sus amigos y bueno, mamá y papá, ellos nunca comen con nosotros- dije en un suspiro, luego agregue- Sabes, hay veces que me gustaría que aunque sea una ves, solo una, ellos coman con nosotros y que su trabajo o estar todo el día fuera no sea lo mas importante

- Pero ustedes son muy importantes para ellos y para tu papá sabes que sos lo mas importante, tu mamá, bueno, tal vez ella no se preocupa tanto, pero a pesar de todo los quieren y mucho

-Lo se, pero hay veces que ciertas cosas uno necesita que se las demuestren- unas lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, las cuales seque rápidamente, el silencio reino unos pocos minutos, luego le dije- Sinceramente, te lo agradezco mucho, sos una de las pocas personas en las que confió y realmente se que me entendes, me alegra que seas mi custodio- y era la verdad, desde que había llegado como uno de los custodio de mi madre o de mi padre, realmente me había empezado a llevar muy bien con, él, confiaba en él tanto como en mi hermano, aunque a él podía contarle ciertas cosas que a mi hermano no.

-Es un placer- Me dijo él sonriendome, en ese momento entro Malfoy por la puerta, rápidamente baje mi mirada, mis ojos aun estaban húmedos y me picaban

-Buenas noches- saludo

-Buenas noches- Respondimos ambos a la vez, luego de servir su comida se sentó al lado de Javier, nadie dijo nada y yo no despegue mi vista de mi plato, no quería que me vea en ese estado, realmente, me incomodaba el hecho y quería salir de ahí, pero no podía hacer lo mismos que en la tarde, era realmente ridículo y el podría pensar cosas que no eran, además, debía superarlo. Media hora después levante mi plato y lo deje en el fregadero, me despendí de ellos diciendo "_Buenas noches"_ y subía mi recámara, cambie mi ropa y deje preparado mi uniforme para el otro día, luego me tumbe en mi cama, antes de poder conciliar el sueño estuve varios minutos dejando que las lágrimas rodaran libres por mis mejillas, realmente deseaba que mis padres tuvieran mas tiempo para mi y que la preocupación que sentían por lo que pudiera pasarme la demostraran de otro modo y no poniéndome custodios, ya ese hecho no me molestaba tanto, en esos pocos días me había acostumbrado a ser seguida a todos lados por ellos y no lo niego me hacían sentir realmente segura luego de mi intento de secuestro, pero claro no era algo que iba a demostrar, no podía hacerlo, mi orgullo no lo permitia. Dormí bien, claro dentro de lo que se puede decir bien no, tuve pesadillas respecto a mi secuestro, era raro, desde que ocurrió no me había pasado.

Al despertarme pude escuchar como las gotas de la tormenta que se desataba fuera repiqueteaba contra mi ventana, me pare y me dirigí a ella, realmente llovía mucho, sonrei, a comparación de muchas personas, los días de lluvia me gustaban, me calmaban y me hacían sentir bien.

Me duche, cambie y baje a desayunar, en la cocina se encontraban como en los últimos días Javier y Malfoy, los salude a ambos con una sonrisa debido a mi buen humor y desayunamos. al colegio, a diferencia de otros día fuimos en coche, manejo Malfoy y javier iba a su lado, atrás íbamos Pansy y yo. Al llegar al instituto fue lo mimos de todos los días, las caras de fastidio por ser lunes y a eso sumarle el hecho que llovía, yo simplemente sonreía, primera clase Lengua, nada fuera del oro mudo, la profesora nos mando a leer un libro del cual tomaría un examen la próxima semana, luego tuvimos Matemáticas se me complico un poco, a Ron, bueno era Ron, no entendía nada, me pidió los resultados a mi. Finalmente Tenía química, mi buen humor desapareció en cuanto había puesto un pie dentro y ver a Snape sonriendome maliciosamente, fulmine a Ronald con la mirada y me senté en mi lugar, Snape repartió los examenes, al llegar a mi me dirigió una sonrisa y me tendió el examen, lo tome y el desaparecio de la mesa. Un maldito cinco, me había sacado un cinco, si no hubiera sido por los tres punto restados tendría un ocho, apreté el examen entre mis manos mientras intentaba calmarme. Mire a mi alrededor, Pansy había aprobado, Harry, bueno, se había sacado un cero, y unas cuantas amonestaciones por los dibujitos de su examen, Ron, un uno. Herví en furia cuando vi que Greengrass había sacado siete, como había hecho la muy zorra para aprobar si era sabido que tenia el cerebro de una ardilla, la rubia hueca me miro y me sonrió burlona, tuve ganas de levantarme, caminar hasta ella y arrancarle su feo pelo de barbie _"Zorra" _gesticule con mis labios viéndola, lo entendió y me dirigió una mirada de odio, volví mi vista a mi carpeta, debía hacer las malditas formulas.

Luego de la clase, fuimos a comer y en la cafetería Zabini volvió a su actitud molesta conmigo llamándome "Castañita" y invitándome a salir, invitaciones que muy "educadamente" rechace, la zorra vino en algún momento y se colgó del cuello de Malfoy diciéndole algo al oido, él deshizo su abrazo y la aparto, la barbie se fue enojada y yo sonrei feliz de que la rechazara, Pansy durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos en la cafetería estuvo de lo mas extraña y no me quería decir el porque...

Los días pasaron igual, lluvia, sol, clases, los acosos de Blaise, la_ zorra _colgándose de _Mi_custodio, Pansy extraña, mi hermano y mis padres no estaban nunca en casa y Pansy no venia casi tampoco a mi casa, Oliver, no pensaba en el, si no en Malfoy, me intrigaba su bipolaridad, por que durante esos días, aveces bromeaba conmigo, pero luego volvía a su personalidad seria, el Malfoy bromista me agrada y demasiado para mi gusto. Me había entrado que Daphne alias La zorra había aprobado gracias a pequeños favores que le hacia a Snape debes en cuando, no había podido evitar las arcadas, realmente me dio mucho asco.

Finalmente llegamos a Sábado en la noche, estaba en mi habitación cambiándome pues habíamos quedado en salir a bailar con Pansy, sinceramente no entendía el porque tanto entusiasmo de su parte, pero practicamente me había rogado que vayamos y yo a pesar de todo accedí, Me puse unos pantalones de jaén ajustados que marcaban bien mis piernas, una remera negra de escote en V, con apalabras blanca por toda la tela que decían "ángel" y finalmente en lo pies unas botas largas de taco alto, me maquille levemente, no me gustaba usar maquillaje y quien me conocía lo sabia. Decidí bajar Pansy estaba esperándome abajo, cuando baje me saludo efusivamente,luego llegaron Malfoy y Javier, me miraron de arria a abajo, no lo pude evitar me sonroje. Salimos y nos subimos al coche, mi hermano como siempre, no sabia sonde estaba había salido, íbamos a un antro llamado _Medianoche_ realmente muy conocido, al llegar no hicimos cola, Pansy conocía al dueño y pasamos rápido, no me sorprendió al estar adentro ver varios rostros conocido, gruñí por lo bajo.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

_Nah, no sabia que titulor ponerle al acap... Sorry, y mil perdones la demora, tiene suerte, no pensaba escribir pero me encontre sola en mi casa y abri el Word, escribi las primeras frases viendo si me salia escribir y salio esto... No es largo pero no tengo mucho tiempo realmente, saben lo que se tarda escribir un capitulo, mas revisando la ortografía y demas, al menos yo tardo horas, tengo pensado actualizar pronto, pero no se los prometo, ya qie no se como estare de tiempo..._

_Mil graciias x sus Reviews espero les guste este y dejen sus opiniones :) y sugerencias!_

_Besoss!_

_Byee byee!_


	10. Baile, Drogas y Besos

_**Custodio**_

_**Capitulo 10: Baile, Drogas y besos**_

Nos dirigimos a la barra, nos apoyamos ahí con Malfoy y Javier a un costado de nosotras, Malfoy estaba a mi lado y Javier al lado de Pansy, me dispuse a mirar el lugar... Como ya había dicho anteriormente, demasiados rostros conocidos, divise en una esquina un poco apartada a Luna y Ginny, bailando y riendo con Seamus y Neville, a solos metros mios y yo agradecía que aun no me hubiese visto, se encontraba, mi querido y adorado Zabini, no me extrañaba para nada, según había escuchado no había sábado que Blaise no viniera aquí, no muy lejos de donde estaba Zabini divise a las hermanas Greengrass, contra Astoria yo no tenia nada, me importaba muy poco lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer, todos mis problemas o mejor dicho ella tenia algún tipo de problemas conmigo, era la menor de las hermanitas Greengrass, Daphne que en este momento no le quitaba la vista de encima a Mí Custodio, específicamente a Malfoy, bufe molesta, aun mantenía la duda de si entre ellos dos había pasado algo mientras que él era su custodio, alguna parte de mi se empeñaba en pensar que no, que él jamas estaría con una chica tan superficial, si a mi me había tratado de superficial, ¿A Greengrass que le tocaba?...

Me obligue a sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, no tenia por que importarme lo que haya hecho o dejado de hacer Malfoy con Daphne, me tendría que tener sin cuidado alguno, era su vida y no me correspondía meterme.

Ya iban unos veinte minutos de estar en la barra y sabia que Pansy se estaba cansando de ello, la vi moverse de mi lado para ponerse frente a malfoy sonriente, agudicé mi oído, me imaginaba lo que iba a hacer y cual iba a ser la reacción de_ él..._

-Draco, descontracturate, relajate, no estés tan rígido... escucha la música y disfruta-Grito mi amiga para que el la escuchara por encima de la música, no me sorprendió que lo llamara por su nombre, la mayoría de mi casa lo llamaban así, todos menos yo, por alguna razón no podía, prefería llamarlo Malfoy, para todos y _todas_ era Draco, para mi siempre, sin importar que, seria _Malfoy- _Mira a Javier

mire en dirección de él mencionado y sonreí, que distintos que eran, a diferencia del rubio que se mantenía rígido e inmóvil contra la barra, Javier estaba moviendo la cabeza despreocupadamente al ritmo de la música, claro, sin dejar de estar atento a su alrededor. Me di cuenta que Malfoy no había hecho caso a Pansy y no había mirado a Javier, ni siquiera la miraba a ella, mantenía su mirada fija al frente, cuando le respondió tampoco la miro

-Me pagan por hacer mi trabajo, no para andarme divirtiendo...- Y después callo, vi que Pansy estaba por replicar pero la interrumpí.

-Dejalo Pan, no va a cambiar de parecer, mejor vamos a bailar- la jalé de una de sus manos y la arrastre a la pista, no nos alejamos mucho de donde estaban , estaríamos a unos dos metros maso menos, pero perfectamente dentro de su campo de visión.

Empezamos a bailar al ritmo de "Magic" de Justín Timberlake, pase mis brazos por encima de los hombros de Pansy, mientras que ella las mantuvo un poco mas arriba de mis caderas y empezamos a bailar moviendo la cintura en un movimiento que cada cierto tiempo juntaba nuestro vientre, sabíamos lo que provocaba ese tipo de bailes en los hombres que allí se encontraban, pero a mi no me interesaba que ninguno de ellos me mirara, o tal vez si, me interesaba que me mire _solo uno_, mi retorcida mente por alguna extraña razón quería causar algún tipo de reacción en _él _y ni hablar de las ganas que tenia de bailar pegada a su cuerpo, pero sabia que por mas que yo quisiera todo eso, no iba a ser, primero por que no causo nada en _él_, probablemente ni siquiera me este mirando, o si, pero solo por mi seguridad. Segundo por que nada de eso estaría bien, yo no era de ese tipo de chicas, no solía ser así de atrevida, pero algo en _él_ me motivaba a querer serlo...,

Deje de pensar y me concentre en seguir bailando, obligandome a no pensar en _él... _¿Malfoy y yo?, simplemente una locura... Reí a mis adentro, eso jamás pasaría, principalmente por que yo no sentía nada por él... ¿_O si?,_ esa pregunta hizo eco en mi cabeza y tragué en seco...

¿Sentía algo por... Por él?... No, simplemente no, era algo realmente imposible, no llegaba ni a dos semanas de conocerlo y ni hablar de los primeros días que practicamente lo "odie", Tenia que haber algún tipo de explicación, no podía sentir algo por Malfoy mas que mera atracción física. Por que eso no lo iba a negar, era tremendamente guapo y ni hablar de su cuerpo, pero vamos, de ahí a llegar a sentir algo más, me resultaba difícil de creer... _o de aceptar. _

Podes llegar a sentir algo más que atracción física por alguien que practicamente te ignora y cuando no es así, no hace mas que confundirte con su bipolaridad, acepto que cuando Malfoy no me ignoraba y no era tan frío me agradaba mucho..._ Demasiado_. Volví a tragar en seco.

Pansy dejando de bailar hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos, la mire y vi que hablaba con alguien, seguí su mirada, Blaise,

-Preguntale a ella- escuche que le decía, no tenia idea de cuanto tiempo había estado bailando con Pansy, pero sabia que bastante, había bailado por pura inercia... Blaise se giro hacia a mi y me dio una sonrisa seductora

-¿Bailas?- preguntó , en cualquier otro momento lo hubiese evitado a toda costa, como muchas otras veces, pero alguna cosa me motivo a aceptar bailar con él. Pansy se fue hacia la barra diciendo _**"Voy a la barra a bromear con Javier, por que Draco es un amargado" **_comencé a bailar con Blaise, mas nuestros cuerpos estaban totalmente separados, me tendió un un Daiquiri y lo acepte mientras él tomaba lo que creía era cerveza. Me lo bebí en pocos minutos, pocos segundos después empecé a sentirme medio eufórica y confundida a la vez, las luces del lugar dandome en la cara me hicieron tener menos conciencia de lo que hacia a medida que avanzaban los segundos, lo próximo que sentí fue el cuerpo de Blaise pegado al mio y me vi a mi misma bailando como minutos atrás lo hacia con Pansy... Estaba eufórica, con mucha energía y feliz, mientras bailaba pegada a Blaise disfrutando algo en mi cabeza me decía que todo eso estaba mal, que no estaba en mis cinco sentidos y yo lo sabia de alguna forma, pero no podía hacer nada, mi cuerpo reaccionaba solo, no obedecía a mi cabeza.

Dirigí mi vista hacia la barra y lo que vi desconecto por completo mi cabeza de mi cuerpo... _Malfoy, Beso, Greengrass, Correspondió_. Y actué aun sin más conciencia. Lo próximo que sentí fueron los labios de Blaise sobre los mios...

**Draco Pov:**

.. Eso era, la veía moverse al compás de la música con su cuerpo pegado a el de su amiga, bailaba condenadamente sexi. Hacia varios minutos que la miraba y no podía despegar mi mirada de _ella._ No debería pensar así, supuestamente soy su custodio, pero antes que todo doy hombre y como hombre deseaba ser yo quien estuviese en lugar de Pansy, deseaba ser yo el que tuviera su cuerpo pegado al mio, ser yo quien hubiera sus manos en sus caderas, deseaba estar ahí...

Sacudí mi cabeza, hacia minutos que no podía apartar mi mirada de _ella_, solo de _ella... _Necesitaba despejarme, me gire hacia Javier y le dije que huiría un momento al baño, él me sonrió burlón y asintió.

Una vez en los baños, me dirigí al lavabo y me moje la cara con agua, si hubiese estado dos segundos más allí, probablemente no hubiese medido mis actos y hubiera cruzado el corto trecho que nos separaba y no se que hubiese hecho... Suspire fuertemente y me decidí a volver, estando ya cerca del lugar donde estaba, divise que Javier estaba hablando con Pansy, pero ni rastro de Granger con ella, apresure el paso y me dirigí a ella-¿Y Granger?- Me miro dos segundo y luego señalo el mismo lugar donde antes estaban ambas, y tuve que apoyarme en el mismo sitio donde estuve anteriormente, el lugar que yo quería ocupar ya estaba ocupado, pero ahora con su compañero de instituto. Y sentí mi sangre ardiendo en mis venas, al ver como él la acercaba hacia así y ella comenzaba a bailar como minutos atrás lo hacia con su amiga...

Algo en mi interior me impulsaba a acercarme hasta donde se encontraban y separarlo, alegando cualquier cosa, que era por su seguridad o algo, peno no soportaba ver a ese tipo tan cerca de ella.

Todo esto estaba pasando muy rápido, no entendía que me pasaba, _ella_ solo era mi protegida, nada mas, no tendría que ser importante para mi, pero ese era el problema, no tendría... _Pero lo era_

Esas tres simples palabras recorrieron todo mi cuerpo y mi cabeza a una velocidad impresionante, no sabia en que momento había dejado de mirarla como la nena superficial, mimada y caprichosa, Simplemente sabia que ya no la miraba así, no se si mi punto de vista sobre ella cambio el día que la vi patinando o en los días siguientes y sinceramente no importaba ya, por que lo que realmente importaba ahora era que me atraía mas de lo debido y estaba mal. No era para nada ético.

Desvie la mirada de ellos uno segundos, segundos en los que sentí alguien colgándose de mi cuello, mire a la dueña de esos brazos que aprisionaban mi cuello, hice una mueca de disgusto

-Dlaquito, Baiilamoss ¿Shíiii?- me dijo Daphne Greengrass borracha

-No quiero bailar- respondí secamente

-Oh, no importa...- Y lo próximo que sentí fueron sus labios haciendo presión sobre los mios, cerré los ojos dos segundos y los volví a abrir dispuesto a separarla de mi.

No se si fueron las luces o que, pero al abrir los ojos no vi su cabello rubio, si no castaño, y al sentir su lengua delineando mi labio inferior, entre abri mis labios dándole acceso y tan pronto como su lengua choco con la mía me separe de ella, tenia un horrible sabor a alcohol en la boca. Me importo poco ser brusco o si la lastimaba, me dio asco el beso. -No vuelvas a besarme- cisse cerca de su cara, ella sonrío complacida y se alejo de mí, perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Vi a Granger besándose y dejandose toquetear sin pudor alguno por ese estúpido, él recorría cada parte de su cuerpo sin importarle que los miraran y _ella_ no hacia nada, ¡Nada!. Estaba planeando en mi cabeza mil y una formas de arrancarla de los brazos de ese idiota cuando John Granger paso por delante mío hecho una furia seguido de sus dos amigos, Cedric y Oliver. Camine apidamente tras ellos viendo que se dirigían hacia donde estaban Hermione y el idiota, vi como Javier y Pansy hacian lo mismo

-¡Alejate de ella!-Grito el chico Granger agarrando a Blaise y apartándolo de su hermana la cual empezó a reír sin sentido,la miré extrañado, más seguí escuchando lo que decía-¡Hijo de puta!, ¡Sí quieres revolcarte con cualquiera usando tus truquitos sucios hazlo!, ¡Pero con mi hermana no te metas, no te vuelvas a hacercar a ella! ¡¿Entendiste?!-Ví asentir freneticamente a Zabini con la cabeza mientras que John lo soltaba y lo empujaba a lo que él se iba corriendo luego se giro a su hermana-¿Estas bien?- ella solo soltó otra carcajada

-¿Qué le pasa?- Pregunto javier a John

-La drogaron-Contestó simplemente él, abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa y el entendimiento me golpeo, por eso ella había dejado que ese la toqueteara de esa manera, por eso se reía de ese modo, John volvio a hablar pero esta ves se dirigió a mi-Llevala a casa por favor y cuida que este bien, yo llevare a Pansy junto con Javier a su casa- Asentí y luego de que le diera un eso a su hermana en la frente y su amiga se despidiera todos se fueron dejandome solo con ella allí, me acerque a ella y la tome del brazo

-Vamonos Granger, es hora de ir a casa- intente jalarla hacia la salida pero ella se resistió tomando mi brazo

-No, _Malfoy_, baila conmigo- la manera que dijo mi apellido me resulto extraña, como si fuera de posesión y su petición me sorprendió muchisimo

-No me pagan para bailar, así que vamos- Ordene, pero nuevamente no hizo caso, esto seria difícil.

-Malfooooooy, Por favor, toda la noche estuve queriendo bailar contigo, no hay nada que quiera más en este momento que bailar con vos- Trague en seco, esas palabras serian las que yo debería decir. y por alguna razón me rendí

-De acuerdo, pero solo una canción...- Sonrió aun mas y paso sus brazos por mis hombros como lo había hecho con su amiga, yo pose mis manos en sus caderas, sentí un cosquilleo extenderse por las palmas de mis manos al sentir el calor de si piel por encima de la tela. Comenzó a moverse contra mi como la había visto hacerlo toda la bendita noche y no creí que fuera posible, giro quedando de espaldas a mi, con mis manos aun en sus caderas, pegada ella a mi cuerpo y empezó a bajar y yo lo hice con _ella_ pasando mi mano alrededor de su cintura pegándola más a mi si eso era posible.

La canción termino y dandome cuenta de lo que hacia la solté y le dije que nos vallamos, ella hizo un puchero pero no replicó, la conduje hasta el auto y le abrí la puerta del copiloto para luego dirigirme a la parte del pilotó, durante el viaje ninguno dijo nada, ella cada tanto soltaba risitas tontas y sin razón, sentí ganas de matar al estúpido que la había drogado.

Traspase el portón de su casa y aparque frente a la puerta y salí del auto para abrir la puerta del copilotó, bajo y dio unos pasos hacia la puerta trastabillando, casi cayendo, la sujete a tiempo y para hacer mas rápido el trayecto, y por querer sentirla cerca de mi la cargue hasta su habitación, cuando estuvimos frente a su puerta no hubo necesidad de bajarla para abrir la puerta, me adentre y la baje a centímetros de su cama, mire su ojos y vi que me miraba fijamente con un brillo extraño en sus ojos, levanto una de sus manos y acaricio mi mejilla, ese simple roce envió millones de descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo. -Aveces me confundes-Murmuro, y yo sabia que se refería a mi personalidad, sentí su otra mano en mi cuello mientras se ponía de puntitas acercándose peligrosamente a mi rostro, segundos antes de que sus labios chocaran con los mios vire mi rostro hacia un costado y dije un _**"No" **_bastante audible, sintiendo como la suavidad de sus labios hacia presión sobre mis mejillas y luego se apartaba rápidamente apartando sus manos de mi, al tiempo que daba dos pasos hacia atrás.

La mire a los ojos y se me encogió el estomago, una sombra de dolor pasaba por sus ojos por el reciente rechazo, quise decir algo pero las palabras no me salían, hablo ella antes de que yo pudiera armar una frase coherente

-Claro, como después de besar a Greengrass, vas a querer besarme a mi- dijo su apellido con asco y escuchar esas palabras me sorprendió, no creía que me hubiera visto, pero me desespero que pensara que esa, esa cosa me atraía, si tan solo supiera que correspondí el beso por que la vi a ella, si tan solo supiera todo lo que había causado en mi en una sola noche, solo había una forma de hacérselo entender, forma demasiado arriesgada para mi gusto, pero no importaba, hace rato que había perdido la cordura.

Alargue mi brazo hasta que mi mano quedo sobre su nuca y la acerque a mi, tal vez un poco brusco, por el gritito que pego ella, pero en menos de un segundo mi nariz rosaba la de ella -Nada me dio mas asco que besar a Greengrass- susurre sobre sus labios haciendo que estos se rosaran.

Sin esperar respuestas presione salvajemente mis labios con los de ella, moviéndolos constantemente, al principio ella estaba estática, pero luego paso sus brazos por detrás de mi cuello y movió sus labios, por parte mía el beso era un tanto salvaje ya que nunca me importo besar con delicadeza a nadie y siempre las mujeres me respondian de la misma forma por eso, me sorprendió sentir como los labios de ella se movían calmos, dulces como suaves caricias sobre los mios intentando que disminuyera la ferocidad del beso y lo hice por que esa sensación me pareció exquisita, jamas me habían besado con tanto cariño, pase mi lengua sobre sus labios y ella respondió abriendo su boca permitiéndole el acceso, las descargas eléctricas que sentí antes no eran nada con lo que sentir su lengua chocar con la mía. Estuvimos varios minutos así hasta que la falta de aire me obligo a separarme de ella. Al verla no pude mas que darle un corto beso en los labios y decirle _**"Buenas noches Granger" **_y salí por la puerta rumbo a mi habitación, al baja vi que entraba John, lo salude y luego me fui, debía pensar...

John POV:

Estaba frente a la puerta de la casa de Pansy y la notaba nerviosa, pero ella fue quien rompió el silencio

-Así que... ¿Como sabías que le pasaba a tu hermana?

-Lo sabia por que minutos antes había visto a Zabini en la barra vertiendo en un trago un polvo blanco, no me parecía bien, pero quien era yo para meterme- Contesté- Pero luego lo vi bailando con Hermione y como ella se dejaba tocar, se que ella en su casillas no haría eso, no al menos en publico y me di cuenta con quien había usado las drogas ese bastardo

-Ajá

-¿Pero como fue que terminaron allí ustedes?- Pregunté y ella se sonrojo, sabia la respuesta, hace días ella y yo nos encontrábamos en distintos lado y hablamos de distintas cosas, había conocido muchas cosas de ella, como que a diferencia de mi hermana odiaba patinar, que su helado favorito era de menta granizada, que yo nunca le desagrade, le fascinaba la velocidad y que como a mi hermana no le importaba mucho la popularidad, simples cosas que me hicieron quererla más de los que ya la quería. Espere su respuesta, mas sabia que había ido allí por que yo le había comentado que iría.

-Bueno, me hablaste del lugar y decidí conocerlo- Reí pero no seguí con él tema, más bien tenia pensado hacer otra cosa, necesitaba confesarle todo...

-Pansy, tengo que decirte algo- me miro dandome a entender que me escuchaba- Bueno, yo, no es fácil, pero no lo puedo ocultar más, yo estoy... Enamorado de ti desde hace un tiempo- lo solté de golpe por que sabia que si me la pensaba no le diría nada, me miraba sorprendida, pero poco a poco en su rostro se formo una radiante sonrisa

-Yo también estoy enamorada de ti, desde hace tiempo- Confesó timidamente, se me hizo raro verla tímida, pero me gusto, me acerque lentamente y rose sus labios con los mios, un beso intenso que demostraba cuanto la quería y ella a mi... Se separo de mi con expresión confusa en su cara- Hay un problema

-¿Cuál?- Pregunte acariciando su mejilla

-Hermione, ella es mi mejor amiga y no quiero que se aleje de mi- Suspire, sabia a lo que se refería, mi hermana desde que había presentado a mi primer novia, siempre hacia lo mismo, las odiaba, no importaba si las conocía de antes y se llevaba bien, el solo hecho de verlas conmigo, la transformaba, no las quería y varias de ellas eran amables con ella, sabia lo que la motivaba a tener esa reacción, celos, o mas bien miedo a perderme, la sola idea a mi me parecía absurda, aunque ella nunca me lo había dicho.

-Se a lo que te referís y solo puedo decirte que estamos juntos en secreto, hasta que creamos que sea apropiado decírselo

-Supongo que si, en fin, tengo que entrar, nos vemos- beso mis labios y se fue hacia dentro de su casa, yo rápidamente subí al auto donde estaba Javier, sabia que nos había visto, como sabia que no diría nada, en menos de cinco minutos estábamos en mi casa, él se despidió yendo a su cuarto, luego bajo Malfoy y también se despidió...

Me deje caer en uno de los sillones y pensé, en todo, pero principalmente en mi hermana, era a quien mas quería en el mundo y me preocupaba mucho, porque sabia como se sentia ella y aunque había cosas que no me había contado yo las sabia, como que había estado enamorada de uno de mis mejores amigos y él de ella y que por mi jamas llegaron a nada, miles de veces quise decirles que no me importaba, pero algo me retenía, no sabia que.

También sabia como se sentía con respecto a mis padres, se sentía sola, sabia que la querían pero necesitaba que se lo demostraran.

Me daba bronca ver como mis padre pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo fuera, sabia que mi papá se quedaba en la oficina, mi mamá ni idea, de su consultorio debería de salir mas temprano, sabia que hace tiempo su relación no iba para más, pero solo estaban juntos por nosotros, por no hacernos daño, pero no entendían que más daño le hacían a Hemione haciendo lo que hacian.

Suspire y me dirigí al cuarto de ella, estaba de espaldas a la puerta y me deslice ágilmente sin hacer ruido, cuando me acosté en su cama se sobresalto

-Lo siento- dije, me di cuenta que había estado metida en sus pensamientos-¿En que pensabas?

-En nada, tonterías- Sabia que no me decía la verdad, la notaba confusa por alguna razón, mas no insistí, solo la abrace y comencé a tararear una canción sabiendo que se dormiría- Buenas noches hermanita- balbuceo algo sin sentido y sonreí. Me prometi a mi mismo defenderla de todo y apoyarla en todo, rato después me quede dormido.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Mil perdones, de encerio, sinceramente podria haber subido hace unas dos semanas, pero tube problemas con internet y no tenia y no lo pude subir, pero cuando volio internet no pude por que dos noches anteriores se me borraron todos mi archovos, Fotos, textos, fics y demas, pero solo lo mios x que los elimine por error hice todo por reuperarlos pero no pude, recupere los cap, pero no los escritos... y tuve que rescribir el cap, el anterior me habia gustado bastante, pero este, no sesiento que no me quedo como queria y que omiti alguna cosa que habia en eel otro... espero les agrade y sepan entender..._

_Besoss y mil gracias x ssus Reviews, Alertas y Favoritos..._

_Tat___

_**¿REVIEWS?**_


	11. Fuerza de voluntad

**_Custodio:_**

**_Capitulo 11: Fuerza de voluntad... Al tacho de basura_**

_[''Siento un vacio que no se llena, y siento frío y mucha pena... Soy la que puedo, la que me dejan, la que se estrella, la que se aleja... '']_

**Hermione POV:**

En el momento que sentí sus labios sobre los mios toda la cordura o al menos la mayor parte de ella volvió a mi, era consciente que primeramente yo lo había querido besar, así como de su rechazo, pero ahora el que me besaba era él y de una amanera un poco salvaje si me dejan decirles, por eso acaricie de forma suave mis labios contra los suyos pretendiendo que bajara el ritmo del beso y así lo hizo, su lengua se adentro en mi boca y en el momento que hizo contacto con mi lengua miles de descargas eléctricas recorrieron todo mi cuerpo, jamas había sentido eso con ningún chico, ni siquiera al besar a Oliver y algo me decía que jamas lo sentiría con nadie más. Cuando separo sus labios y volvió a unirlos con un suave roce para volverlos a separar sentí una sensación de anhelo y ganas de volverlo a besar, pero antes de que mi cuerpo y mi cabeza pudieran reaccionar él ya se había marchado de mi habitación despidiendose con un **"Buenas noches Granger". **

Me quede como idiota aparada en el mismo lugar en el que el me dejo al tiempo que una boba sonrisa se extendía por mi rostro, me olvide de absolutamente todo, de mis padres, de mi hermano, de Oliver, de que me habían drogado y del horrible beso que me había dado Zabini, mi cabeza únicamente estaba centrada en él y la sensación de sus labios aun sobre los mios que no se iba, me sentía como una estúpida quinceañera enamorada. No sabia que era lo que sentía por Malfoy demás de como me confundía con sus actos, pero no podía negar que me gustaba... Y como me gustaba. Me cambie mecánicamente y me acosté en mi cama perdiéndome aun mas en mis pensamientos.

Era irónico, es lo que me estuve negando toda la maldita noche y con un simple baile y un beso me hacia admitir lo que sentía, no tenia ni idea que pasaría, ni como debería actuar al otro día, tenia que considerar la posibilidad que él me ignorara, cosa que estaba demasiado segura de que iba hacer, también sabia que cabía la posibilidad de que me pidiera disculpas y me prometiera que no se volvería a repetir, dos cosas que yo no quería que pasaran, quería volver a besarlo y que él me besara sin importarme nada.

Por otro lado tenia miedo y no descartaba la posibilidad de hacerme la estúpida y fingir no acordarme de nada, aunque era algo tonto, había estado drogada no borracha, además que seria un comportamiento cobarde de mi parte.

Pero es que me aterraba el darme cuenta que sentía algo por Malfoy y mas me aterraba el que él no sintiera absolutamente nada, si bien me había besado eso no me garantizara que para él no hubiera sido un simple juego o un desliz, pagaría millones por saber lo que en estos momentos pasaba por su cabeza, por saber lo que pensaba de mi...

Me preocupaba el hecho de que si seguía esta locura alguien nos pudiera descubrir, la reacción que tuviera mi mamá no me importaba demasiado, a ella no le importaba mucho mi vida privada, por alguna razón su favoritismo estaba en John, por otro lado, para mi papá yo lo era todo y sabia que él se opondría y por último John, nunca sabia que esperarme de él, mayormente me apoyaba en todo, pero en este caso no tenia idea, estaba el hecho de que él era mi custodio (Cosa que en ese aspecto no creía le interesara), pero después estaba la diferencia de edad, Malfoy tenia veintitrés años, mientras que yo diecisiete, eran cinco años de diferencia y no sabia como se lo tomaría, aunque claro sacaba conclusiones precipitadas, aun no sabia como iba a reaccionar yo al otro día, y muchos menos él. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que cuando sentí el colchón hundirse a mi lado me sobesalte, no había escuchado entrar a nadie.

-Lo siento- Escuche la voz suave de mi hermano- ¿En qué pensabas?

En mi custodio -En nada, tonterías- Mentí, no me dijo nada más, solo me abrazo y empezó a tararear una canción, lentamente m fui quedando dormida, antes de caer rendida lo escuche hablarme

-Buenas noches, Hermanita- Se que dije algo pero no logro recordar que, luego cai dormida.

El domingo desperté a la una del mediodía justo para cenar, mi hermano ya no estaba a mi lado, supuse en algún momento habrá ido a su cuarto, me cambie y baje dispuesta a ir directo a la cocina pero me sorprendió encontrarme a mis padres esperando por John y por mi en la mesa del comedor, abrí y cerré varias veces la boca incapaz de decir nada, hasta que ellos rompieron el silencio.

-Buenos días, Cariño- esa fue mi mamá

-Buenos días, Princesa- y bueno ese mi papá, salí de mi trance y retome el camino hacia la mesa correspondiendo su saludo, realmente era extraño, había olvidado realmente la última vez que comimos todos juntos un domingo y lo sentía casi incomodo, por que podía notar las sonrisas falsas que se daban entre ellos dos, agradecí enormemente cuando John hizo acto de presencia también, pude ver en su cara tanta sorpresa como seguramente lo había mostrado la mía... Cuando se recupero saludó y se sentó a mi lado dandome un beso en la mejilla, le sonreí y me dispuse a comer la comida que ya estaba servida desde que había entrado.

Comíamos en silencio, solo se escuchaba el ruido de los cubiertos o de los vasos y alguna que ora cosa que hablaban entre ellos dos casi en secreto, cosa que me molestaba y demasiado, pero seguí en silencio.

Luego de casi media hora de tan extenso silencio mi papá hablo, sabia que lo que diría no seria de mio agrado, solo escuche

-Bueno chicos, queríamos informarles que hoy en la noche su madre y yo debemos viajar para una junta de negocios a Washington y confiamos que cuidaran bien de la casa, además de que estarán los custodios de Hermione- ¿Me estaban cargando no?, quien sabe desde cuando tenían planeado ese estúpido viaje y nos lo decían unas horas antes de irse, encima a Estados Unidos, ya me parecía raro que almorzaran en casa, solo era para decirnos que se irían a una estúpida junta de negocios en Washington...

Si a ellos les importaba poco nuestra opinión de ahora en adelante me importaría muy poco si les gustaba o no lo que hiciera, una vez mi papá termino de hablar subieron a su cuarto alegando que Debian terminar de empacar sus cosas, también John se marcho rato después diciendo que debía encontrarse con Oliver y Cedric, me sorprendió el hecho que cuando dijo su nombre no provoco nada en mi.

Yo simplemente seguí sentada en la mesa del comedor mientras levantaban la mesa, tenia ganas de llorar, me dolía que este ultimo tiempo mis padres se distanciaran tanto de nosotros y yo no entendía por que, no podía ser que de un día para el otro los desbordara el trabajo, algo pasaba, algo que no querían que al menos yo me enterara y de eso me daba cuenta, unas ganas increíbles de correr y correr lejos de esta casa me invadieron, pero las reprimí, solo ganaría que John se preocupara de más, suspire y deje caer mio cabeza en la mesa, solo quería ser una chica normal, yo no pedí nacer en una familia rica. por ello mi vida era tan complicada.

Me levante y me dispuse a ir al único lugar donde podía descargarme y hasta llorar si quería -La pista de patinaje-. camine a la cocina donde estaban todos los custodio, (los de mi padre, mi madre y mios, John no tenia custodios), estaban jugando cartas, no les preste atención, ni siquiera a Malfoy, el día anterior él era lo único que tenia en mi cabeza y aun lo tenia,pero ahora tenia una baraja de cosas que no podía manejar y en cualquier momento colapsaria mas sumando que no sabría que pasaría con él y conmigo. Camine hacia una de las puertas que había en la cocina y la traspase... Mientras agradecía haber dejado mis patines allí la ultima vez que estuve.

**Draco POV:**

Durante toda la noche estuve pensado en el beso, realmente jamas me había sentido así besando a ninguna otra mujer, como si ese vació que aveces sentía, ese vació que indicaba que me faltaba algo, en el tiempo que duro el beso se hubiera llenado.

Realmente no sabia que pasaría de ahora en adelante, sabia por más que quisiera que no podía hacer simplemente como que no paso nada, al menos yo, y por alguna razón, me dolía pensar que ella solo me hubiera besado por estar bajo el efecto de las drogas, que en realidad no hubiera querido ese beso, después de todo, también había besado a Zabini.

Una parte de mi quería ir donde ella y volverla a besar hasta que nos hiciera falta el aire, que me volviera a besar de esa manera dulce y pasional con la que lo había hecho esa misma madrugada, sentir nuevamente esa corriente extenderse por todo mi cuerpo cuando rozáramos nuestras lenguas, tener sus labios sobre los mios amoldándose perfectamente y no dejar que se separara de mi.

Sin embargo la otra parte la _"Racional", _me decía que tome distancia, que vuelva a ser como había sido en un principio, que hiciera como si nada hubiera pasado y que solo hiciera mi trabajo, que lo que sentía solo era un capricho y pronto se me pasaría que no tenia que andar involucrándome con nenas que solo me traería problemas y dolores de cabezas. Que cualquier otra persona me podría hacer sentir como lo hacia ella, que no había necesidad de arriesgar las cosas. Y por un momento había decidido hacerle caso a esa parte, a la opción dos.

A la hora de comer, me dispuse a finalmente salir de mi cuarto, haciendome a la idea de cruzarmela en la cocina, como cada día esta ultima semana.

Cuando llegue a la cocina me sorprendió ver al resto de los custodios, eso solo significaba que milagrosamente los señores Granger comerían en casa, salude adecuadamente y me senté, la comida ya esataba servida, el rato paso entre charlas, chistes y risas en lo que apenas participe, luego de terminar propusieron jugar a las cartas y me sume, mientras jugábamos vi como las mucamas traían la vasija que había sido usada en el almuerzo del comedor. Recordé la vez que la escuche a Granger hablando con javier acá mismo, sobre sus padres. _**-"Debe estar feliz de que sus padres coman con ella hoy".-**_

Me obligue a concentrar mi mente en el juego, el cual iba perdiendo por andar pensando en cosas que no debía, pero mi concentración no duro mucho.

Ella entro caminando rápidamente sin saludar a nadie, Algo raro. Y se adentro en la puerta que la conducía su pista de patinaje, a pesar de no haberla visto bien, podría jurar que vi sus ojos brillando, como si contuviera las lágrimas. Algo se removió dentro de mi estomago y la necesidad de ir corriendo tras ella para ver que le pasaba me embargo, me removí inquieto con las cartas aun en la mano,sin saber que tenia que hacer.

Si quería seguir con mi decisión, lo mejor seria no ir y dejar que arreglara sus problemas sola.

Sin embargo, algo me decía que vaya, que me necesitaba_** -"No que fueras imprescindible para ella"- **_Gruñí ante esa molesta vocecilla y si saber por que me levante y empecé a caminar hacia la puerta que me daba el acceso a ella.

Mi estomago se encogió aun más en cuando traspase el pasillo y la vi, no estaba patinando como espere verla, no, en lugar eso estaba con sus patines puestos, sentada sobre el hielo y la cabeza baja, podía ver como sus hombros se comvulsioaban haciendome notar que estaba llorando, Me debatía internamente que hacer._** -"Si queres seguir con la idea inicial, te recomiendo que te vallas".- **_Pensé en hacer caso y comencé a darme la vuela para irme, pero cuando estaba de espaldas y escuche un fuerte sollozo, no pude, volví a darme la vuela y dudando camine hacia ella;

Pise la superficie de hielo y seguí caminando despacio, intentando no caerme, ella aun no se daba cuenta de mi presencia, solo se dio cuenta cuando pare frente a ella y e acuclille a su lado, levanto su cara, tenia los ojos y la nariz roja por las lágrimas.

Levante mi pano y la pose en su mejilla secando el agua salada que salia de sus ojos, mientras seguía llorando, inclino la cabeza apresando mi mano entre su mejilla y su hombro.

-¿Por qué lloras, Hermione?- Creo que es la primera vez que la llamo por su nombre; Me miro fijamente y no espere la reacción que tuvo, se abalanzo sobre mi y rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos enterrando en mi pecho su cabeza mientras los sollozos se hacían más fuertes, me quede atónito, duro por unos instantes, pero rápidamente me recupere y la rodee con mis brazos, la misma vocecita molesta hablo en mi cabeza _**-"Despidete de la opción dos, Grr"-.**_ Definitivamente, era un poco tarde para tratar de ignorarla, en menos de dos semanas había traspasado esa coraza que yo había puesto y que ponía con todos mis protegidos y que ninguno con todos sus esfuerzos había sido capas de romper, sin embargo, ella sin esforzarse lo había hecho.

Acaricie su pelo y la estreche con mas fuerza contra mi sintiendo como lentamente se calmaba. Cuando finalmente sentí que su cuerpo dejaba de convulsionarse contra el mio la intente apartar lentamente, pero el agarre hecho más fuerte en mi cintura me lo impidió- Hey, no me iré, solo quiero que me mires a los ojos cuando hable

Intente nuevamente y soltó su agarre, tome su cara entre mis manos y la mire a los ojos- ¿Por qué llorabas?- Pude ver como su mentón temblaba aun y se lo acaricie para que se calmara- Por favor, ¿podrías contarme?

Asintió mientras se sorbía la nariz y con voz temblorosa empezó a hablar

-Mi vida es un asco- Me sorprendió oír aquello- No pedí nacer en cuna de oro, no pedí todo lo que tengo, o simplemente me hubiera conformado con tener una familia común, unos padres que aunque sea cenaran conmigo, una simple, caricia de mi mamá antes de dormir, un papá que me cuidara él y no me tuviera que andar poniendo custodios- Me encogí ante aquello y escuche un sollozo de su parte- No te imaginas lo sola que me siento, aun estando rodeada de tanta gente, la gente que yo quiero que este no esta, Pansy, ella, no se últimamente no viene por mi casa y en el colegio esta como ida, John pasa todo el día fuera con sus amigos aunque a la noche siempre esta conmigo y me hace sentir bastante bien, Mis padres, Ja, no están nunca y hoy solo están para comunicarnos que se van de viaje de negocios por no se cuanto tiempo, Harry y Ron, bueno, de ellos no puedo decir nada, en el colegio siempre están conmigo y me ayudan en todo, aunque aveces me metan en líos. ¿Sabes que es lo único que no hace que me derrumbe cada día y llore como ahora?

-No ¿Qué?

-Javier y vos- no siguió hablando y al ver mi cara continuo- Sabes que deteste que fueras mi custodio, pero no era exactamente por vos, aunque yo dijera eso, es que toda mi vida me acostumbre a moverme sola, cuidarme sola, sin que nadie me vigilara o dijera que hacer y admito que cada dos por tres me derrumbaba, pero por loco que parezca desde que están ustedes dos conmigo todo el día no me siento tan sola, por mas que sea su trabajo, en cierta forma están conmigo por obligación, pero no lo siento así, por ejemplo, yo detesto a los del instituto que se me acercan y se la dan de amigos por quien soy, en cambio con ustedes, con vos, no me molestan, ellos sí.

{a pesar que aveces te muestras frió y te comportas como un verdadero patán conmigo se que es una mascara, y el despertarme y saber que por lo menos alguien va a desayunar conmigo me hace sentir mejor y tu faceta agradable me gusta y demasiado}

Vi como desviaba la mirada y volví a tomar su cara entre mis manos-No se como lo hiciste, pero solía comportarme con todos mis protegidos como un patán frió e insensible, y ninguno pudo traspasar mi coraza. Pero, algo sin proponértelo, lo lograste.

Te prometo algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Nunca vas a estar o te voy a dejar sola, siempre me vas a tener a mi, pase lo que pase- Me sonrió

-Gracias Malfoy, realmente me haces sentir menos sola

-Para servirle señorita- Le guiñe un ojo, se movió incomoda y la vio abrir y cerrar varias veces la boca queriendo decir algo y creía saber por donde iba el tema, la verdad me había controlado muchisimo para no besarla y moría por hacerlo.

-Malfoy... Emm bueno ¿Vos, vos t-e arre-pentis del...?- Vi como se trababa y decidí hacérselo más fácil

-¿Si me arrepiento del beso de anoche?

Asintió

-No, no me arrepiento y para serte franco lo volvería hacer- Solté su cara y mire para otro lado, no la escuche decir nada, quería saber si se arrepentía pero por tonto que parezca me daba miedo preguntar, esta vez quien tomo mi cara entre sus manos fue ella y me obligo a mirarla, vi que estaba demasiado cerca

-Yo tampoco me arrepiento y lo voy a volver a hacer- Sus labios chocaron con los mios sin darme tiempo a decir nada, moví mis labios sobre los de ella, estaban tibios y salados por las lágrimas, mordí su labio inferior, como tantas veces la había visto morderselo a ella y gimió por el dolor, aproveche y adentre mi lengua en su boca y cuando toque su lengua volví a sentir la misma sensación placentera que el día anterior... Mi fuerza de voluntad era mucha eh.

No me importaba nada, que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar, pero de ella no me queria separar.

_*****_

_No sera lo mejo que eh escrito pero bueno, no siempre se puede ener un chap perfecto ¿No?... Espero les agrade y dejen sus Reviews... Besiitos y nos leemos... Hasta la proximaa!_

_PErdon por la demora y mil gracias x sus Reviews, Favorios y alertas ^.^_

_Tatty _

_'¿'ReVieWs''?_


	12. No todo es bueno

**Custodio**

_**Capiulo 12: No todo es bueno**_

_[Siento que miente, que no me entienden...]_

* * *

**Draco Pov:**

Después del beso, ambos nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos por varios minutos hasta que la sentí temblar entre mis brazos.

Recién en ese momento recordé que nos encontrábamos sentados en el hielo de la pista de patinaje, deje de abrazarla y me incorpore lentamente cuidando de no resbalar y caer, Hermione me miraba interrogándome. Cuando logre pararme y mantenerme en pie, le tendí mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse, mientras le sonreía, me devolvió la sonrisa y tomo mi mano.

.-Lo mejor seria que vallas y te cambies, no quiero ser el responsable de que te enfermes.

.-Sí, seria lo mejor,pero la culpa la tendría yo por sentarme en el hielo- Respondió ella mientras tiritaba por el frío, me acerque y la abrace.

Era tonto como pasaron las cosas; hasta hace un día atrás trataba de portarme lo más indiferente posible con ella y sin embargo, ahora estábamos juntos, no se como podia clasificarse lo que teníamos, pero me alegraba el solo hecho de saberla entre mis brazos.

No tengo la menor idea como vamos a hacer para poder pasar tiempo juntos- Bueno, no exactamente juntos, por que siendo su custodia, pasaba la mayor parte del día junto a ella- Pero con pasar tiempo juntos me refiero a ella y yo, solos, donde no tengamos que aparetar nada.

.-Hey, ¿Malfoy?, ¿Donde te fuiste?-volví de mis pensamientos para verla con una sonrisa en la cara .- Hace rato que te llamo y no me haces caso

.-Lo siento, solo pensaba- La estreche fuertemente entre mis brazos y la bese en la mejilla

.-Sabes, se esta muy a gusto entre tus brazos, pero el frío no se me va, Malfoy- Fruncí en ceño

.-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Pregunte

.-Ya la hiciste, pero claro

.-Como sea, ¿Por qué sos la única que me llama Malfoy?, digo todos me dicen Draco y estando en la situación que estamos, podrías tranquilamente llamarme por mi nombre. ¿No?- Me miro con horror y negó freneticamente con la cabeza.

.- No, no y no, para mi, sin importar que, siempre vas a ser Malfoy- Contesto decidida.

.- ¿Pero por qué?- Le pregunte frustrado, yo quería escuchar como sonaba mi nombre entre sus labios. La escuche bufar pero aun así respondió

.-Es tan simple como sumar dos mas dos, sos Draco para todos y especialmente para todas, por esa simple razón, para mi sos Malfoy- Bueno, al menos había logrado que dijera al menos una vez mi nombre, pero no se comparaba en nada a como sonaba mi apellido al salir de sus labios.

.-¿Así que me saliste posesiva?- Le dije divertido

.-Claro, siempre lo fui

Me reí por el tono de suficiencia que uso. Ahora me alegraba de no haber seguido la opción dos, si lo hubiera hecho, me estaría arrepintiendo.

Luego de esa charla al final cada uno se fue por su lado, yo salí primero dirigiéndome a mi cuarto y unos cinco minutos después saldría ella, cuando pase por la cocina para ir a mi cuarto solo estaba la cocinera, los demás custodio ya no estaban. Me extraño ese hecho, ¿Acaso habíamos estado mucho tiempo ahí dentro?. Saque mi celular y mire la hora, abrí seguramente demasiado los ojos, eran más de la seis de la tarde, habíamos estado horas allí y a mi solo me habían parecido unos cuantos minutos, tal vez un poco mas de una hora, pero no tanto.

No le di demasiada importancia y seguí el camino a mi habitación, cuando llegue me deje caer en la cama, Las ganas de llamar a mi mamá me abordaron repentinamente, Hacia más de dos años que no hablaba con ella y no la veía desde que huí de mi casa. No era para nada seguro l llamarla, lo último que quería era que Lucius se enterara y le hiciera algo y mucho menos quería que me encuentre. No sabia que hacer, necesitaba, quería, hacerle saber que me encontraba bien, mire fijamente el celular en mis manos, luego de unos minutos suspire y marque el número tres de marcación rápida. Tres tonos después descolgó el teléfono

_.-¿Hola?..._

* * *

**Hermione POV:**

No sabia como me había animado a besar, yo, por mi propia cuanta, a Malfoy. Una cosa era tomar la iniciativa estando de novia con el chico en cuestión, o algún tipo de relación, usualmente yo no era la que empezaba los besos, pero con malfoy, con él me me sentía distinta, él me hacia sentir diferente.

Ahora me daba cuanta que me encantaba en todos y cada uno de los aspectos, hasta inclusive en su faceta de frío. Pero aun más que nada me gustaba el Malfoy de hacia unos instantes. Un Malfoy dulce y protector que hasta ahora no había conocido.

Le había admitido que tan posesiva puedo llegar a ser con la las personas que tengo a mi lado y me fascino el ver que no se asustaba, ni le importara, solo una cosa me traía inquieta, era donde nos veríamos de ahora en adelante, donde podríamos pasar tiempo a solas, la pista de patinaje seria el lugar perfecto, solo por un pequeño detalle, había veces que mi hermano también la usaba , mi habitación estaba descartado, John entraba y salia como si fuera la suya propia y finalmente fuera de la casa, demasiado imposible, a todos lados que me salia me seguían mis custodios, eso estaría perfecto y funcionaria si solo fuese Malfoy mi Custodio, pero Javier también era mi custodio.

La situación me frustraba pero ya encontraria un lugar donde vernos, digo, de algo tenia que servir vivir en una casa tan grande y con tantas habitaciones ¿No?. Con una sonrisa en la cara y aun tiritando de frío traspase la cocina la cocina rumbo al living para así poder ir a mi habitación..., nada podía arruinar mi humor, o bueno eso pense hasta que llegue al living.

Ahí estaban mis padres sentados en un sillón y con sus valijas a un lado de este. ¿Tanto habia estado con Malfoy?. Ambos me miraron, mi madre destilaba furia y mi padre preocupación y enojo.

.-¡¿Donde te metiste?!, ¡¿Tienes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos?!- Grito mi madre, tuve ganas de reírme amargamente por sus palabras, no podía creer lo hipócrita que podía llegar a ser, aun así me contuve. Apenas si había mostrado preocupación el día que casi me secuestran y me viene a decir que se preocupa ahora, cuando ni siquiera salí de la casa. Controle mi bronca antes de hablar;

.-Estaba en la pista de patinaje, no me di cuenta de la hora, lo siento, realmente no era mi intención preocuparlos- La última frase lo dije con algo de ironia que no notaron, realmente me constaba que mi padre estuvo preocupado, pero que mi madre lo estuvo, más bien me parecía un muy buen chiste.

.-Esta Bien hija, pero intenta avisarnos la próxima ¿Sí?- Dijo mi padre con cariño, solo asentí con la cabeza.

.-¿Ya se van?

.-Si amor, solo estábamos esperándote a ti para despedirnos- volvió a hablar mi papá, se levanto y se acerco a mi abrazándome fuertemente- cuidate cariño, y no hagas ninguna locura- supuse que con eso quiso decir algo así como _"No escapes de tus custodios_". Correspondí el abrazo y le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla y antes de separarme le pregunte al oído

-¿Cuánto dura su viaje?

-Poco menos de un mes, cariño, prometo que cuando vuelva todo se solucionara y pasare más tiempo contigo- No sabia que se solucionaria, si bien sospechaba que ellos dos tenían problemas en su matrimonio, nunca me dijeron nada, solo asenti y luego me separe de él, mi madre se acerco a mi, como de costumbre no hubo abrazos, ni frases de cariño, solo un simple beso en la mejilla, a pesar de yo ya estar a acostumbrada a ello, seguía doliéndome, no sabia el por que ella era así conmigo y realmente quería saberlo.

Antes de que se fueran les pregunte por John, me dijeron que se había despedido de ellos luego de comer, por que según el no volvería hasta la noche, después de eso se fueron.

Necesitaba desahogarme con algo, quieres gritar, camine hasta cerca de las escaleras dispuesta a subir a mi habitación en el corto trayecto choque con una mesita que tenia un jarrón, logre agarrarlo antes de que caiga al suelo, pero la bronca volvió a apoderarse de mi.

.- ¡Te odio!- grité al tiempo que estrellaba el jarrón contra el suelo, me importo muy poco cuanto podría valer, a pesar de todo, el haberlo hecho me libero un poco, finalmente mire los trozos en el suelo_. "Mierda"_ me lleve las manos a la cabeza, era el jarrón preferido de mi mamá.

.-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto una voz a mi lado, mire y vi a Javier, asentí

.-Si, por ahora, pero cuando vuelva mi mamá del viaje voy a morir- Le señale el suelo, miro y formo una "O" con sus labios.

Todos y cada uno de los habitantes de esta casa tenían estrictamente prohibido acercarse a ese estúpido jarro o florero me da igual, era una cosa absolutamente ridícula si me preguntan, pero en fin, si antes parecía no simpatizarle demasiado, después de esto probablemente me odiaría. Derrotada me despedi de Javier y subí a mi habitación, con todo el jaleo se me había pasado o mas bien olvidado que tenia mis pantalones mojados y que tenia frió, me puse mi pijama, por que sinceramente después de todo eso no pensaba poner un pie en la calle y me tumbe en mi cama mirando el techo, definitivamente odiaba mi vida y más el poder de mi madre para arruinarme el día.

* * *

_Hola... PERDON;PERDON;PERDON;PERDON;PERDOOOOON... sinceramente, estube muy liada, el cole no me da ni un poquito de respiro, nio siquiera hoy, que tendria que estar haciendo un Tp y estudiarlo para mañana que me toman oral, pero aca me vewn, sinceramente el cap es demasiado aburrido y corto lo admito, pero pasan cosas que son necesarias para el transcurso de la hitoria._

_Espero les guste, y mil gracias x su reviews y alertas y favoritos, bueno... me tengo que ir... ahora si no me libro del Tp... Besoss!!_

_Chauu!!_

_¿REVIEWS?_


	13. Acompañame

**Custodio**

**Capitulo 13  
****"Acompañame"**

_( "Tu en tu sitió yo en el mío, Como un ángel de la guarda", "Acompañame a quererte sindecirlo, a tocarte sin rosar ni el reflejo de tu piel a contra luz... )_

* * *

-Señor, le aseguro que todo esta bajo control- la voz del hombre rubio resonó con eco en el casi desolado galpón, su señor lo miro fijamente, ya habían tenido varias fallas en ese caso, si volvían a fallar nuevamente no se encargaría solamente de los que llegaran a fallar en el secuestro, si no también de quien había dejado a cargo esta vez.

-¿Quienes están a cargo de seguir sus movimientos esta vez?, Malfoy- La siniestra vos de su jefe le envió un ligero escalofrio por su cuerpo, pero no lo demostró.

-Crouch y Goyle, son los encargados de seguirlos, solo nos falta saber con exactitud cuando sera el día libre de cada uno de sus custodios, que hasta ahora no tuvieron y podremos actuar cuando el que ellos creen es el más peligroso y quien salvo a la chica la última vez, no este, luego podremos idear un plan y actuar-

-Espero que esta vez no fallen, Lucius, si no, no solo me encargare de Crouch y Goyle y sabes muy bien que yo cumplo lo que digo- Arrastro las palabras de una forma tenebrosa, Lucius Malfoy solamente pudo asentir con la cabeza, su señor se dio la vuelta y camino hacía la puerta con su capa negra ondeando tras él, se perdió tras una gran puerta de chapa oxidada.

Malfoy cuando estuvo seguro que su señor había desaparecido del lugar, patio fuertemente una lata que había junto a sus pies, si los dos ineptos que había dejado a cargo de la investigación y llevar a cabo el secuestro a la hora de actuar fallaban no podría matarlos él con sus propias manos, claro que no, por que él también estaría muerto si una mínima cosa fallaba, el eco de unas botas retumbando en el lugar hizo que Lucius se volteara y mirara a donde segundos había desaparecido su señor, vio la presencia de una mujer vestida completamente de negro que hacían juego con su pelo, llevaba una sonrisa burlona bailando en sus labios.

-¿Qué pasa, cuñadito? ¿Mí señor se canso de la ineptitud de tus hombres y de la tuya?- la mirada de falsa sorpresa y las palabras que decía la bella mujer empezaron a desesperar a Lucius

-Ya callate, Bellatrix, al menos a mi me manda una tarea más importante que solo cuidar que los secuestrados no escapen ¿No?- Toda sonrisa y emoción desapareció de la cara de cruel mujer, lo miro fijamente y finalmente volvió a hablar.

-Si no me da otra tarea, es por que sabe que me encanta tortura a los idiotas que son secuestrados- se excusó- Pero sabes, como quieres que me calle, no te diré un dato importante de tu tarea y que se de sobra que te interesaría muchisimo, averigualo tú solito.

Bellatrix le sonrió ampliamente mostrando todos sus dientes y el sonido de sus botas chocando contra el suelo volvió a escucharse a medida que ella se alejaba, Lucius quedo mirando fijamente el lugar por el cual su "Querida" cuñada había desaparecido, odiaba profundamente a Bellatrix Lestrange.

-¡Mierda!

Bellatrix, que estaba aun cerca del galpón, sonrió triunfante al escuchar el grito de completa frustración de su adorado cuñado, la verdad era que no tenía ningún dato importante para darle, pero sabía de sobra que Lucius se comería la cabeza intentando averiguar que era lo que ella sabía que él no.

**Draco Pov:**

Me había servido de mucho hablar con mi madre, claro, al principio me había ganado unos cuantos fritos de su parte por no haberme comunicado con ella por dos añ luego me había bombardeado de preguntas, ¿Qué como estaba?, ¿Donde vivía?, ¿A qué me dedicaba?. Solo conteste la primer pregunta, no quería por ningún motivo que mi madre se enterara donde estaba y de que trabajaba, por que si Lucius llegaba a enterarse algún día seria mi perdición y la de ella probablemente también, desvié el tema de mí y me concentre en saber como estaba ella, me dijo que básicamente bien, lo bien que se podía estar teniendo un marido como Lucius, pero que agradecía que estos meses era demasiado poco el tiempo que pasaba en casa y que aveces ni llegaba a dormir, por que según su madre, su señor le había encomendado una nueva tarea que se les había complicado.

Lo cual me sorprendió bastante, usualmente no fallaban en sus secuestros, era algo bastante raro, cuando me despedí de ella, luego de haber escuchado el grito de Hermione, me hizo prometerle que la llamaría pronto, apurado como estaba por asegurarme que estaba bien se lo prometí, cuando colgué el teléfono, salí de mi habitación hacía el comedor de donde había provenido el grito.

Cuando llego allí solo se encontró a Javier recogiendo trozos de lo que parecía ser un jarrón hecho añicos

-¿Qué paso?- Me miro ante mi pregunta y suspiro

-Hermione, un pequeño momento de furia u odio, no se exactamente y rompió el jarrón contra el suelo.-Hizo una pausa y volvió a hablar, pero esta vez sin mirarme -Por qué no te fijas como esta, dijo que estaba bien, pero realmente no se la veía muy bien

Asentí aunque sabía que no estaba mirándome, pero me pregunte cuanto sabía Javier, según parecía más de lo que nosotros estábamos enterados. Subí las escaleras a paso lento, realmente sin saber que decirle, ni que hacer, era cierto que este mismo día la había animado, pero ahora no sabía que le pasaba, recorrí el corto trecho que me separaba de su habitación, cuando estuve frente a la puerta blanca, toque suavemente y espere, escuche un suave "pase" del otro lado y entre cuidadosamente.

Ella estaba acostada en su cama dándole la espalda a la puerta, abrazada a una almohada, me acerque despacio hacía ella, en ningún momento supe si sabía que era yo, pero aun así no se volvió a ver quien era, solo se quedo en esa posición, me acosté a su lado y la abrace por la cintura atrayéndola hacía mi, soltó la almohada y se dio la vuelta en mis brazos, cuando estuvimos frente a frente enterró su cara en mi pecho y se aferro fuertemente a mi.

-No me dejes por favor, no te vallas como lo hacen ellos, no me dejes sola- No lloraba, pero si era palpable en sus palabras el miedo y la tristeza, me dolió demasiado darme cuenta cuanto daño le habían hecho, cuanto la habían descuidado, pude darme cuenta que todo este tiempo se había hecho la fuerte y hecho como que no le importaba, pero había llegado el momento de colapsar.

-No te voy a dejar sola, hoy te prometí que iba a estar siempre con vos y tengo pensado cumplirlo- dije acariciando su pelo, desenterrado su cara de mi pecho y me miro a los ojos, pude ver en sus ojos la tristeza, pero además un brillo extraño que no pude descifrar, parecía como si fuera ilusión o algo por el estilo, según parecía mi promesa había hecho buen efecto, me sonrió tenuemente

-Perdón, siempre que venís donde estoy, estoy mal, de verdad perdón

-Hey, que me gusta- Me miro contrariada, me expliqué- quiero decir, no me gusta verte mal, pero me alegra el hecho de que sea yo quien te levante el animo

-quien diría, que el rubito cara de freezer es quien me levanta el animo- Bromeo y yo ante ese horrible apodo arrugué la nariz

-¿No podrías cambiarme el apodo, Cariño?- Ella negó sonriente

-Nope, agradece que no es un apodo afeminado, te puedo asegurar que el de Javier es peor- Hablando de eso, yo quería saber el apodo de ese chico

-¿Y... Cuál es el apodo de tu custodio menos favorito?- Pregunté besando levemente su mejilla

-¿Custodio menos favorito? ¿Quién dijo eso?- podía escuchar la risa en su tono de voz

-Yo, por que yo soy tu custodio favorito ¿Verdad?- antes de que pudiera contestar bese cortamente sus labios y volvía a besar su mejilla

-Por supuesto, solo con mi custodio favorito me beso- me guiño un ojo y rió

-Y bueno, ya que soy tu favorito, ¿Me dices su apodo?

-Convenceme y te lo digo- una sonrisa ladina se podo en sus carnosos labios, le devolví la sonrisa del mismo modo y me acerque a su boca, deje las delicadezas de lado y la bese como el sábado lo había hecho en un principio, esta vez ella no me persuadió para que bajara la ferocidad del beso, si no que se acomodo a mi ritmo, enterró sus finos y largos dedos en mi pelo y lo empezó a despeinar suavemente, introduje mi lengua en su boca sediento de ella y me recibió gustosa chocando su cálida lengua con la mía, nos besamos por largo rato mientras ella acariciaba mi pelo y mis hombros y yo su cintura y espalda, nos separamos solo por falta de aire, la mire y vi sus labios levemente hinchados por el apasionado beso y su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez mientras intentaba controlar su respiración, me acerque nuevamente a ella y capture su labio inferior con mis labios, como tantas veces había visto morderse, lo mordí y ella gimió del pequeño dolor.

-Eres hermosa, _my protected_- Sonaba mejor que decir mi protegida

-Prefiero que me digas cariño, y por cierto, tu eres increíblemente sexy, _my bodyguards_- Sonreí

-Oh, gracias, pero prefiero que me digas Malfoy, cariño- me devolvió la sonrisa- -por cierto, ¿Qué tanto poder de convencimiento tengo?

-Puedes mejorar, pero no te preocupes, tienes toda la noche para convencerme- la mire extrañado

-¿Toda la noche?

-Sí, prometiste que no m dejarías sola, y realmente hoy te necesito conmigo- toda sonrisa desapareció de su cara, no era un simple capricho, realmente me necesitaba y eso me lleno de satisfacción, pero aun había un problema.

-¿y si a tu hermano se le ocurre venir?

-Cerraremos con llave la puerta

-Pero se va a preocupar si ve la puerta cerrada- ella negó

-No, él sabe que cuando cierro la puerta es por que quiero estar sola y que no quiero que nadie, ni siquiera él me moleste- contestó.

-Pero no vas a estar sola

-Pero eso él no lo sabe- Sonrió y me beso suavemente como solo ella podía hacerlo, deje que impusiera el ritmo del beso, luego tendría tiempo de convencerla para que me diga el dichoso apodo

**Hermione POV:**

Estábamos los tres, Malfoy, Javier y yo en la cocina desayunando, javier cuando nos había visto venir juntos no había hecho ningún comentario, solamente les sonrió a modo de saludo y había continuado con su desayuno. Me imagine que él sabia que había algo entre nosotros dos incluso antes de que ambos nos diéramos cuenta, pero también sabía que no dieria nada, por eso no me preocupaba, realmente era alguien de plena confianza para mi.

Desayunamos en total silencio, como me había imaginado la noche anterior, John no volvió a casa, desde hace día que se comportaba de una manera muy extraña y estaba casi segura que andaba con alguna nueva noviecita.

Mi móvil sonó, era un mensaje de Pansy diciendome que no iría al instituto ya que se encontraba enferma, fruncí mi boca al darme cuenta que tendría que enfrentarme al idiota de Zabini y a la arrastrada de Greengrass yo sola, o bueno en compañía de harry y Ron.

-¿Pasa algo?- me preguntó Malfoy preocupado al ver mi cara, Javier rió, ambos lo miramos

-Realmente es cómico ver como te preocupas por la niña mimada que hasta hacía poco detestabas- Respondió el riendo, yo rodelos ojos, pero Malfoy hablo, usando su nueva arma que consiguio gracias a mi

-Ya callate, Pukys- Javier dejo de reir al instante y miro con cara de pocos amigos a Malfoy

-Cosas como están pasan cuando tu compañero se enreda con su protegida- me sonroje y desvié la mirada- ¿Por qué te encanta poner apodos ridículos?.

-¿Por qué es divertido?- Pregunte, aunque era lo más obvio

-Vamos, Pukys, no es para tanto, tenía derecho a saberlo, después de todo vos sabes el mío- dijo burlón mi rubio, Javier chasqueo la lengua y siguió desayunando, Malfoy rió, yo

también.

**

Cuando le había confesado el apodo de Javier, él se había partido de la risa y roto nuestro abrazo para agarrarse su estomago, lo que provoco que al estar tan cerca del borde de la cama se cayera, me preocupe en un principio, pero al ver como seguía riéndose negué con la cabeza y me uní a sus risas

-Es un apodo realmente ridículo- Me había dicho aun desde el suelo cuando paro de reírse, le lance uno de los almohadones de mi cama

-Hey, no te metas con mis apodos, luego de eso, había vuelto a acostarse a mi lado y abrazarme, nos dimos un corto beso y finalmente nos habíamos dormido.

**

Estaba en compañía de Harry y Ron en el receso del instituto, les había contado lo sucedido con Blaise el sábado y querían ir y matarlo, no los deje, ya bastante problemas tenían en el colegio como para que los sancionen o incluso los echen por iniciar una pelea, Malfoy y Javier estaban a unos pocos metros de mi, era como si hubiesen intercambiado los roles, Javier estaba serio por su supuesto "Enojo" y Malfoy sonreía a cada rato, según parecía por fastidiar a mi pobre custodio menos favorito.

Zabini por suerte no se le había ocurrido acercarse, pero estaba segura que si lo llegaba a intentar Malfoy no lo dejaría, no después de la mirada que vi que le mando cuando estaba entrando al instituto.

Mientras que Greengrass, gracias al cielo, todavía no me había tocado ninguna clase con ella, pero claro, la próxima clase desgraciadamente me tocaba con ella, suspire y me levante dispuesta a dirigirme a mi tortura personal, Química con mi adorado profesor Snape, aguarde afuera del aula recargada contra la pared, entre Malfoy y javier, frente a mi estaban mis amigos.

-Y Ronald, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Lunita?- Sí, mi amigo estaba totalmente flechado por ella, pero no se animaba a decirle nada y ella simplemente no se daba cuenta.

-Igual, ni me registra cuando viene a casa- dijo resignado, entrecerré mis ojos y lo mire fijamente

-Me quiero imaginar que no seguirás molestandola para llamar su atención- Señoras y señores, mi amigo usaba ese viejo truco, que en mi opinión era un fracaso,para que Luna le prestara algo de atención, le funcionaba bastante, claro si los gritos cuentan.

-Sí, pero ni siquiera así me registra, ahora- negué con mi cabeza y estaba a punto de decirle unas cuantas cosas cuando apareció Greengrass, me quede dura al ver lo que hacía, se acerco a Malfoy que ni se había percatado de su presencia y lo beso cortamente en los labios, fue un casto beso, pero me dejo con mis puños apretados y con ganas de matarla, malfoy la miro sorprendido y luego volvió su mirada fría

-Te dije mil veces, alejate de mi Greengrass- Ella rió tontamente, me dirigió una mirada arrogante y entro al salón, seguida de sus dos huecas amigas, mire a Malfoy que me miraba con una disculpa pintada en sus ojos, aun furiosa lo ignore y entre al salón seguida de mis amigos.

Sabía que él no tenía la culpa, pero estaba arta de Daphne y de sus jueguitos, hasta el momento me había dado igual, pero se estaba metiendo con Malfoy y ese tema si ya no me daba igual


	14. Cerrando etapas

_**Custodio**_

_**Capitulo 14: **_Cerrando etapas

_[...Volverás, por que alguna vez te darás cuenta que me amaste de verdad. Y tarde sera.]_

* * *

**Hermione POV:**

Una vez dentro del laboratorio de química, me senté detrás de donde se sentaron Harry y Ron, y para mi desgracia, delante de la puta de Greengrass. Deje mis cosas en el asiento y me dispuse a copiar lo que Snape estaba dictando. Dio un par de formulas para resolver y trate de concentrarme en ella, pero una voz que odio y que venía de atrás mío no me dejo.

-No puedo creer que hayas besado a Malfoy- Escuche la voz de la amiguita de Daphne detrás mío, la sangre me hervió al recordar el beso que se dieron el sábado y como ella hoy lo beso.

-Te dije que él no se puede resistir a mí- Me di la vuelta ante lo dicho por la zorra, le sonreí de medio lado. Gesto que se me pego de Malfoy.

-Malfoy jamas se fijara en vos, Greengrass, los besos robados no cuentan- Comenté batiendo mis pestañas inocentemente

-Créeme, querida. cuando te digo que de Draco, conseguí más que un beso, después de todo, fue mi custodio por bastante tiempo- Hablo engreída y con pose altiva. ¡Dios! ¡Tenía ganas de arrancarle esos pelos teñidos!.

-No te creo- le dije sería y no quería creerlo, más al ver como él se comportaba distante con ella.

-No necesito que me creas- Me dí la vuelta, había cruzado más palabras de lo que era recomendable para no contagiarse de su estupidez.

Cuando la clase finalizo, salí del aula y me encontré con la sonrisa de Malfoy, lo mire sería, preguntándome si aquello dicho por Greengrass seria cierto, negué con la cabeza y le devolví la sonrisa, no debería importarme si así fue, en ese tiempo ni siquiera lo conocía.

No tenía profesores en mi siguiente clase y por ello me fui a casa, una vez allí subí a mi habitación, deje mis cosas en la cama y volví a bajar aun con el uniforme puesto las escaleras.

Me dirigí directamente a la biblioteca al darme cuenta que John aun no llegaba, tome un libro que había empezado a leer unos días atrás y me recoste en el sillón que había allí, me concentre plenamente en la lectura y llego un momento en el que mis párpados comenzaron a pesar, intente mantenerme despierta, pero el sueño me gano.

**Draco POV:**

-así que... finalmente te diste cuenta de que ella no es ninguna nena caprichosa- Afirmó, más que preguntar Javier desde el marco de la puerta de mí habitación, lo mire fijamente por unos segundos.

-Sí, realmente no es ninguna nena caprichosa

-Entonces espero que desde ahora aprendas a no juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas- pidió, para luego darse la vuelta y abandonar la habitación, seguí acostado en mi cama, mientras pensaba en lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas en estas semanas de conocerla y parecía todo muy irreal. Pase al rededor de una media hora metido en mi cabeza y finalmente decidí ir a buscarla, hoy no me había pasado desapercibido el hecho de que se puso un poco celosa por lo de Greengrass y que al salir de clases había algo que la perturbaba.

Empecé a recorrer la casa, la busqué en el comedor, living, todos lo cuartos de arriba, sin encontrarla, me empecé a desesperar un apoco... ¿Si había salido? ¿Y si le había pasado algo?. Pensé en que otro lugar podía estar y vino a mi mente la pista de patinaje, pase rápidamente por la cocina, viendo que tampoco estaba allí y entre a la puerta que se hallaba en un costado, recorrí el pasillo para finalmente llegar y darme cuenta que ahí tampoco estaba.

Me pase las menos por la cara con desespero e intente pensar, recorrí con mi mente todos los lugares de la casa que ya había recorrido, solo me quedaba el jardín y la biblioteca por ir.

El jardín lo descarte ya que hacía menos de medía hora que había empezado a llover, caminé a paso rápido hasta la biblioteca.

-¿Hermione?- Llamé, una vez que cerré la puerta detrás de mí. No recibí respuesta alguna, avancé unos pasos hacía delante "¿Hermione?" volví a llamarla elevando un poco la voz, pero sin llegar a gritar... Nuevamente no recibí respuesta, pero un libro cayó del sillón de dos plazas que estaba unos pasos más adelante. Me acerqué despacio y procurando no hacer ruido, asomé con cautela mi cabeza por encima del respaldo del sofá y una sonrisa se plasmo en mí cara.

Me encontré con Hermione durmiendo, pero me dí cuenta que no estaría muy cómoda, se hallaba recostada boca abajo y con un brazo aprisionado entre su cuerpo y el sillón. También me percaté del hecho de que aun llevaba el uniforme del colegio puesto y que la camisa del mismo se había levantado dejando expuesta parte de su espalda, hasta el inicio de la cintura.

Rodeé el sillón y me acuclille frente a ella y acaricie con la yema de mis dedos su mejilla, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel.

-¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?- Murmure, más para mí que para ella, me acerqué a ella y pose un suave y casto beso en sus labios, ella se removió hasta que quedo recostada boca arriba y una sonrisa apareció en su boca.

Me las ingenie para cargarla en mi brazos hasta su habitación sin que se despertara, no me extraño el hecho de que no pesara nada, una vez allí abrí la puerta con dificultad y la cerré con el pie. Finalmente la deposite en la cama e intente alejarme, pero ella entreabrió los ojos y atrapo mí mano entre las suyas.

-No te vayas, Malfoy. Duerme un rato conmigo- pidió, en apenas un susurro adormilado, tiró suavemente de mí mano indicándome que me acostara. Me recoste a su lado y ella acomodó su cabeza en mí pecho, al tiempo que pasaba uno de sus brazos por mí cintura, atrapándome en un cálido abrazo.-Buenas noches, Mí Malfoy

Reí divertido. -¿De qué te ríes?- Preguntó con voz débil, estaba por quedarse dormida.

-De nada, cariño. Solo que aun no es de noche.

-Hmp- Fue lo único que salió de sus labios, pronto sentí como su cuerpo se relajaba y volvía a quedarse completamente dormida sobre mí pecho.

**

La observe completamente divertido mientras pasaba el lápiz por su pelo, rascándose suavemente y en su cara se dibujaba una mueca de frustración.

-Definitivamente a Snape le gusta complicarme la vida. ¡No logro resolver la maldita formula!- Casi grito, totalmente frustrada. Hacía una hora y medía que se había despertado y se había puesto a hacer los deberes del colegio. Yo simplemente permanecí recostado en la cama, observando-la, como pasaba a gran velocidad la lapicera por encima de la hoja. Hasta que había llegado a la parte de hacer la tarea de Química y vi como se le complicaba más, pero aun así resolvió tranquila todas las formulas, claro, hasta que se encontró con una imposible. Me levante de la cama y me acerque por detrás a ella, cuando llegue hasta ella pase mis manos por sus brazos hasta llegar a sus manos y mis labios besaron con delicadeza su cuello, con mis manos hice que soltara el lápiz que apretaba con fuerza y entrelace mis dedos con los de ella, depositando pequeños besos a lo largo de su cuello.

-Ma-Malfo-y, esto-y est-udian-do- Balbuceó, su cabeza choco contra mi pecho y la ladeó dandome más acceso a su largo y fino cuello.

-Amor, estudiaste bastante por hoy y te estabas empezando a poner histérica. Dejalo- pedí, aun con mis labios apoyados en su cuello. aun de espaldas a mí la ayude a ponerse de pie y la gire haciéndola quedar frente a mí, baje mi cabeza a su altura y atrapé sus labios entre los míos, besándolos con ansias, desde la mañana que no había tenido oportunidad de besarla y las ganas me estaban matando. Una de mis manos se enterró entre su pelo castaño ya la otra se poso con firmeza en su cintura, pegándola lo máximo posible a mi cuerpo. Delineé con maestría y delicadeza su labio inferior y ella entreabrió sus labios, dandome acceso libre a su boca, su lengua se unió a la mía entrelazándose en perfecta sincronía. Mientras nos besábamos, Hermione no dejo de acariciar mi cara con delicadeza y cariño.

Era increíble, pero con ella era con la única mujer con la que había besado con delicadeza, nunca sentí la necesidad de tratar a una mujer con tanta suavidad como me pasaba con ella.

-Ups, siento interrumpirlos, pero te buscan, Hermione- Dijo, Javier entrando a la habitación ocasionando que nos separáramos, vi como me enviaba una sonrisa burlona.

-Mm... gracias, Javier. ¿Quién me busca?- Preguntó, con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

-Es Oliver- Fruncí el ceño, Oliver, acaso ese no era de quien ella estaba enamorada cuando yo llegue acá. Vi a MÍ castaña hacer una pequeña mueca de desconcierto.

-¿Oliver?, ¿Qué querrá?- Preguntó al aire, me miro por breves minutos y luego volvió su vista a Javier- Dile que pase

Javier se fue y Hermione me hizo meterme a su baño, segundos después sentí golpecitos en la puerta y como ella decía un suave -Pase-.

**Hermione POV:**

-Hola, Hermione- dijo, Oliver un tanto nervioso al entrar a mí habitación.

-Hola, Oliver. ¿Qué necesitas?- Aun me encontraba contrariada, desde aquella vez en la cocina de mí casa no habíamos vuelto hablar, solo habían sido simples saludos cordiales. Me había dolido mucho al principio, pero poco a poco yo empecé a sentir cosas por Malfoy y finalmente no había lugar en mí cabeza para nadie que no fuera él. sin siquiera proponermelo había logrado superar lo de Oliver.

-Bueno...- Tomó un largo suspiro y empezó a hablar sin parar, aun así lo pude entender- Vine a decirte que estoy dispuesto a jugarmela, que estoy dispuesto a enfrentar a tu hermano si es necesario. Que ya no me importa lo que pueda pensar, lo único que yo quiero es estar con voz, que te sigo amando.

¡Mierda!, tragué saliva, para nada esperaba el discursito que me soltó Oliver, no sabía que decirle, yo ya no sentía lo mismo por él, lo quería, sí. pero no de la misma forma que antes, ahora lo quería más como amigo que como otra cosa, yo ahora tenía y quería a Malfoy. Intente no mirarlo a la cara, me concentre en un punto fijo detrás de él.

-Si me hubieses planteado esto hace más de un mes atrás, mi reacción hubiese sido saltar a tus brazos y decirte cuanto te quería y que me hacía la mujer más feliz del mundo. Pero no es un mes atrás y después de lo que paso la última vez, entendí que te tenía que sacar de mi cabeza y mi corazón...- Abrió la boca para cortarme, pero lo frene con una mano. no era fácil decir esto para mí. - Y sin proponermelo, poco a poco te fui arrancando de mí vida, Oliver. Te espere por más de un año, por todo ese tiempo el único que existía para mí fuiste voz, te ame demasiado, pero simplemente me canse de esperar y sin buscarlo encontré a una persona que te arranco de mí.

-Hermione, yo se que me seguís amando- dijo, él. acercándose unos pasos, negué con la cabeza sintiendo mis ojos arder, no me gustaba lastimarlo. Aunque él me halla lastimado miles de veces.

-Te quiero mucho, Oliver. pero solo como mi amigo.- sentí sus manos presionando mis hombros- Soltame- le pedí tranquila, pero firme, sabía que si no me soltaba en cualquier momento saldría Malfoy.-Soltame, Oliver- Volví a repetir cuando aumento la presión y se acerco más a mí - ¡Solt...! -Iba a gritar pero sus labios sobre los mios me cortaron. Esos labios que en algún momento me causaron tantas cosas hermosas, hoy y ahora simplemente me causaban asco puro, sus labios no eran nada comparados con los de Malfoy. Mantuve mis labios fuertemente sellados, rogando que alguien lo separara de mí, no quería seguir sintiendo su contacto.

Sentí como su cuerpo era alejado fuertemente del mío, haciendo que trastrabillar hacía atrás unos pasos. Vi como Oliver caía al suelo a causa de un puñetazo que le había proporcionado Malfoy.

-Te había dicho que la sueltes, no te le vuelvas a acercar- seseó, Malfoy presionando levemente su cuerpo. No podía verlo de frente, ya que me daba la espalda, pero se sentía en el aire la rabia. Cuando Malfoy lo soltó, Oliver salió de mí habitación rápidamente.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó, acercándose a mí. Asentí y lo abrace buscando sus labios, quería sacar la huella de ese beso, me correspondió el beso al instante y acunó mi rostro entres sus manos. - Confieso que cuando escuche lo que él te dijo, tuve un poco de miedo que decidieras quedarte con él- Murmuro, Malfoy sobre mis labios, una sonrisa ladina se formo en mi rostro.

-Se me hubiese hecho muy difícil alejarme de ti- Confesé. Bese castamente sus labios y lo mire fijo... debía, quería sacarme esa duda que no me dejaba en paz.- Malfoy.

-¿Sí?- preguntó, sentándose en la cama y sentándome en su regazo. Lo mire seria -¿Pasa algo?- preguntó al ver mí cara

-Es solo que... hoy Greengrass, en el laboratorio, tuvimos un pequeño cruce de palabras...- hice una pausa, estaba segura que lo dicho por Daphne era un invento. Pero temía preguntarle y que él se enojara conmigo. Draco me miro, invitándome a seguir- Y bueno, ella me dio a entender que tu y ella se... se habían acostado- Lo último lo dije en casi un susurro, pero aun así él me escucho, sentí su cuerpo tensar-se y tuve miedo de lo que pudiera decirme.

-¿Quieres saber si me acosté con Greengrass?- Preguntó, tomando mí cara entre sus manos y obligandome a mirarlo.

-Yo no creo que lo que me dijo ella sea cierto, pero por alguna extraña razón sus palabras estuvieron todo el día torturando. Y necesito sacarme la duda- Admití perdiéndome en sus ojos grises, que eran inelegibles para mí.

-No, cariño. No me acosté con Greengrass y esa es la razón principal por la cual me echaron de mí anterior trabajo y por la cual en este momento trabajo cuidándote a ti- A pesar de que sospechaba que todo era mentira de ella, no pude evitar dejar un suspiro de alivio al escuchar de su boca que no se había acostado con Daphne. -Sí te hubiese dicho que sí... ¿Qué hubiera pasado?- Me preguntó mirándome a los ojos, supe que se refería a lo nuestro.

Yo sabía que en el caso de que él se hubiera acostado con ella, yo seguiría de todas formas con él. Por que como dije en algún momento, eso habría pasado cuando yo ni siquiera lo conocía, por ahí sí, me habría molestado un poco el hecho de que haya estado con ella, pero me conformaba con el hecho de que él estaba conmigo y a ella no la soportaba.

-No habría pasado nada, todo seguiría igual. Claro, sacando el hecho de que probablemente le tendría más odio del que ya le tengo a Greengrass- Bromee, al final. Él simplemente unió sus labios con los míos mientras una sonrisa se extendía en su boca.

Sentí como alguien intentaba abrir la puerta de mí habitación. La cual en algún momento procure cerrar con llave. Luego sentí dos suaves toques en la puerta, mire a Malfoy con cautela.

-Hermanita, soy yo. ¿Me abres?- Miré con recelo la puerta, así que el señor se había dignado a aparecer, pues. Perfecto, que se quede afuera.

-Lo siento, no tengo ganas de estar con nadie. Andate con tus amigos o alguna noviecita, John.

-Lo siento, Herms. No era mí intención dejarte sola, ¿Me abres?- rogó del otro lado, mire en dirección opuesta a la puerta, aunque no podía verlo.

-No, de verdad no tengo ganas de que me molesten- Malfoy alzo una ceja y me acerqué a su oído - Claro, hay excepciones- murmure.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos mañana- dijo, mí hermano rendido, sabía que al estar con él enojada no bajaría a cenar.

**

-¿Malfoy?- Lo llamé a la mañana siguiente, antes de ir al instituto, él se acerco un poco a mí. Estábamos solos en la cocina terminado de desayunar.

-¿Sí?- Preguntó, lo miré un tanto indecisa.

-Mm... este... me preguntaba si, te molesta que le cuente a Pansy, lo nuestro

-Por mí no hay drama, pero creo que tu amiga no es nada discreta- En eso coincidía con él. Pero sabía que Pansy sabía guardar muy bien nuestros secretos.

-¡Gracias! ¡Sos el mejor!- Chillé mientras besaba su mejilla, vi a mí hermano entrar a la cocina y me congelé.

-Valla, veo que finalmente te llevas bien con Draco- Comentó mientras tomaba una tostada "No te imaginas que tan bien" pensé, en ves de decirle nada, lo mire resentida.

-Eso no te importa, es asunto mío, ¿Nos vamos?- pregunté mirando a Draco, este asintió y nos dirigimos hacía la sala, allí ya nos esperaba Javier. Cuando salí de la cocina escuche a mí hermano soltar un suspiro. Solamente sonreí.

**

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritó Pansy en uno de los recesos del instituto, sí, le había dicho que andaba liada con Malfoy. Vi como miraba en dirección a él, el cual reprimía una carcajada a causa de la reacción de mí amiga, la cual se encontraba con los ojos abiertos como platos. Evite reírme.

-Lo que oíste Pansy, estoy con Malfoy.- repetí tranquila y mirandolo.

-Pero, ¿Cómo?...- vila mueca de contrariedad de Pansy y supire.

-El sabádo nos dimos un beso, después de eso tenía pensado hacer como que nada paso, pero el domingo paso algo y simplemente no pude evitar aferrarme a él y mi plan de olvidar lo que paso, se esfumo.- Admití, le conté lo que paso con Oliver y como mí hermano estaba más desaparecido que nunca. Me parecio que se puso nerviosa, pero lo ignore.

-Te juro que no sé que voy a hacer si trae a una de sus noviecitas a casa. No tolero ver a nadie cerca de él.- Podría ser exagerado, pero yo me aferraba a mí hermano como si de mi salvavidas se tratase. Él fue el que siempre estuvo cuando lo necesite, siempre que mis padres no estuvieron estaba él, pero no era exactamente por eso que no soportaba a sus novias. Era el hecho de que no quería que ninguna de ellas lo lastimara, por que yo podía soportar verme a mí misma sufriendo, pero no podría soportar que alguien dañara alguna de las personas que yo quería.

-Creo que deberias dejar que tu hermano haga su vida, Herms.- Me recomendó Pansy, tenía razón, pero no quería verlo sufrir por ninguna arpía- Le haría bien a él si por una vez aceptaras a alguna de sus novias, tal vez así alguna de las relaciones que tuvo habría funsionado.- Podría tener razón, pero como aceptar a alguien que desde un principio me inspira desconfianza, como había sido con Cho.- Sabes que John valorá mucho tu opinión.

* * *

**Mmm, se que no tengo perdon que tarde casi tres meses en actualizar, pero realmente tuve sequía para este fic y esto salió a regañadientes, me trunqué en este cap, por que no sabía como hacerlo para que las cosas siguieran su curso y bueno, realmente espero que ahora me salgan con más facilidad los caps.**

**No prometo fecha por que tengo que actualizar algunos fics y además estoy repartiendo mi tiempo entre los fics, amigos y colegio. Cuesta pero no es imposible. Prometo no abandonar mis fics, suelo tardar, sí, pero jamás los abandonaria, mejor tarde que nunka:).**

**No quedan muchos caps de este fics ... espero no me abandonen ... Besoss**

**Chau :)**

**Tat***


	15. Verdad

Custodio

**Capitulo 15**

**"Verdad"**

_son tantas cosas las que llevo dentro y soledades que ya ni me acuerdo. tire los dados y gané perdiendo, lo que fui ganando me lo quita el tiempo_

_*_

_*_

_*_

Luego de mí pequeña charla con Pansy, los días pasaron sin que yo siquiera me diera cuenta, los tres primeros días seguí haciendome la enojada con John. Por que sí bien me dolía su distanciamiento - más sabiendo que este lo causaba una chica- No podía permanecer mucho tiempo enojada con él. Por la simple razón de que aparte de ser mí hermano y mí mejor amigo hombre, además de Harry y Ronald. Él era mí confidente, el que sabía absolutamente todo de mí y no solamente por que me vio nacer y crecer, si no porque yo le contaba casi todo de mí, y digo casi, por que jamás me anime a confesarle que estaba colada hasta los huesos por uno de sus mejores amigos, pero siempre supuse que aunque no se lo haya confesado, en cierta forma él lo sabía. Sobre todo por la forma en la que yo me manejaba, movía alrededor de Oliver, podría decirse que cuando él estaba presente, la chica inteligente se volvía completamente idiota.

Pansy por su parte en estas tres semanas que habían pasado, no había estado tan desaparecida como en un principio, aunque no pasaba la misma cantidad de tiempo conmigo como solía hacerlo. Sabía que algo me escondía y aunque me dolía. Tenía la certeza de que cuando se sintiera preparada, pasara lo que pasara, me lo iba a contar.

Muchas veces se desapareció en mí propia casa y luego me decía que lo hacía para dejarnos tiempo a solas a Malfoy y a mí, también me decía que se encargaba de que mí hermano no nos pillara, que se quedaban hablando, discutiendo. Hasta que finalmente ella volvía nuevamente a donde me encontraba yo.

Por otro lado, estaba mí relación con Draco. En las ý ultimas semanas lo que sentía por él se había incrementado e intensificado mucho, hasta llegar al punto de que estaba complemente segura de que me había enamorado de él, aun más de lo que lo estuve por Oliver. Todas las cosas que él me hizo sentir, con Malfoy se triplicaban hasta un punto que llegaba a asustar.

Cada vez que me encontraba triste o decaída, con su simple presencia y caricias lograba hacerme sentir mucho mejor. Hacía que me sintiera completamente segura, se que puede sonar estúpido, después de todo él es mí custodio y era casi un hecho el tenerme que sentir segura, pero no era exactamente eso. Me sentía segura en muchos aspectos, ya que para mí él, no era solo custodio de mí seguridad e integridad, para mí él era custodio de mí vida, mi alma, mis pensamientos, mis alegría y mi tristezas, pero por sobre todas estas cosas, Malfoy era custodio de mí corazón.

Estaba completamente segura de que jamás me haría daño, no al menos adrede, que antes de que eso sucediera prefería que le cortaran un dedo o algo parecido.

Por mí parte no sé que puedo decir, creo que si en algún momento me faltara, preferiría morir a tener que vivir sin él. Me había acostumbrado demasiado a su compañía y no solo yo, mí ser estaba acostumbrado a él. Por más que pelearamos muchas veces por tonterías y principalmente por mi celos, pero no es fácil tener que escuchar a Greengrass hablar de Malfoy y menos cuando ella no paraba de asegurar que tarde o temprano él terminaría en su cama. Yo confiaba en él, pero en la que no confiaba para nada, era en ella.

Y acá estoy, con mí mejor amiga y mí amor en mí habitación, ambos mirándome con indecisión.

-¿Estás segura?- Preguntó, Draco. Le sonreí y asentí firmemente con la cabeza.

-Completamente. No me gustaría que se enterara por que nos ve juntos o algo, se que se sentiría herido y le costaría más entender- Expliqué, era cierto, así me sentiría yo si me doy cuenta que no confió en mí.

-Pero tendríamos que ir ambos, Cariño.- Insistió.

-Prefiero hacerlo sola, sé como afrontar el tema y sí estas conmigo tal vez no se lo tome muy bien.

Luego de un par de intercambios de palabras, salí de mí habitación y me dirigí a la de John. Para que negarlo, estaba completamente nerviosa y no tenía la menor idea de como afrontar el tema.

Entre sin golpear, él me miró, sabía que cuando no golpeaba era por que tenía algo importante que decirle. Se incorporó un poco en la cama, seguramente noto mí nerviosismo y me miró interrogante y me sonrió tranquilizadoramente, palmeó a un costado de él en la cama, invitándome a sentar, así lo hice y lo mire a la cara por unos minutos.

-Hey, hermanita. ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó luego de ver que yo no hablaba. tomó una de mis manos y le dio un suave apretón. Infundando valor para que hablara. Tragué saliva- Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea ¿Verdad?- Asentí y respire profundamente.

-Yo...- Empecé con un hilo de voz- Te acordas que falta el jarrón favorito de mamá- ajá, me acobarde, lo siento. No lo pude evitar. Él asintió despacio. - Bueno, el día que se fueron de viaje, en un ataque de furia, puede que lo haya estrellado contra el suelo y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba hecho añicos- Rió suavemente.

-Osea que no fue Draco, como me dijeron- afirmó. Oh, Malfoy había sido tan lindo que dijo eso para cubrirme.

-No, no fue él- Susurre, bajando la cabeza. ¡No podía ser tan cobarde!.

-¿Tanto nerviosismo para decirme eso?- Lo dijo con sospecha, como odiaba que me conociera tanto.

-Sí, solo era eso- Me pare y me dí la vuelta dispuesta a irme, pero me arme de valor y volvía girarme - Bueno, no, no era eso- Acepte, no lo deje hablar- La verdad es que me gusta Malfoy- Tal vez lo solté de golpe y por ahí no era toda la verdad, pero por algo se empieza. Sabía que no saldría de este cuarto por un par de horas.

John me miraba en shock, asimilando mis palabras supongo.

-¡¿Qué te gusta quién?!- Exclamó, sorprendido.

-Mm, ¿Malfoy?- Oh soy patética.

-Increíble... ¿Eres consciente de que es casi un amor imposible?, ¿qué no son muchas las posibilidades de que te corresponda?, ¿Y de la diferencia de edad?- ¿Desde cuándo John hablaba tan rápido?. Comencé a retroceder hacía la puerta.

-Bueno, son solo cinco años de diferencia y no es exactamente un amor imposible. Puede que haya omitido algunos detalles- Reí nerviosamente, ya me encontraba con la mano sobre la manija de la puerta y me prepare para correr en cuanto preguntara y le respondiera.

-Y... ¿Qué detalles son esos?- Preguntó, incorporándose adivinando mí intención de huir. Abrí la puerta.

-Oh nada del otro mundo, ni relevante. Tan solo que él también siente cosas por mí y que estamos juntos desde hace un mes.-Solté- Creo que me llaman- Y sin más corrí a mí habitación.

-¡Hermione!- Su gritó, fue seguido de sus pisadas siguiendome. Llegué a mí cuarto y me abracé a Malfoy. Él me devolvió el abrazo y beso mí frente. Segundos después John traspaso la puerta, reí nerviosa. Su mirada se poso en Malfoy y en mí, no supe descifrar su mirada, no pude distinguir si estaba enojado o qué, simplemente su rostro no dejaba nada a la vista.

Pasó su mirada de Malfoy a mí repetidas veces y camino dos pasos hacía delante, para finalmente detenerse.

-Por favor expliquenmé porque no lo comprendo- Pidió, incrédulo.

Suspire dispuesta hablar, pero Malfoy se me adelanto, callándome con un gesto de su mano.

- John, no fue algo que planeamos ni mucho menos, todos saben perfectamente lo mal que nos llevamos desde el principió, yo intente ser frió con ella y ella intento ignorarme, pero simplemente llego un día que no pudimos. tuve mis facetas amables con ella descuidadamente y a ella le agradaba e intente volver a mí pose fría, pero simplemente un día hubo un beso y aunque en un principió pretendía olvidarlo, hacer como si nada hubiese sucedido. La encontré derrumbada y quise protegerla. En ese momento supe que por mucho que quisiera me iba a ser imposible ignorarla. La quiero, no es un juego para mí. Hermione significa mucho para mí y se que esta mal, ella es mí protegida y soy casi seis años más grande que ella, pero ya no importa porque no puedo ni quiero estar alejado de ella.

Escuche lo que dijo Malfoy, pero mí mente solo capto unas palabras "La quiero". Él nunca me había dicho que me quería, si sabía que le gustaba y que tenía un instinto sobre-protector conmigo, pero jamás me había dicho que me quería y el saberlo hacía que mí pecho se llenara de felicidad. Sonreí como boba sin poder evitarlo y apreté más mí agarre a la cintura de Malfoy. Ya no me importaba, que John pensara lo que quiera, yo amaba a Malfoy y él me quería. Con eso era feliz.

Draco POV

Calle a Hermione con un ademán de mí mano, esto tenía que explicarlo yo, ella ya había tomado la iniciativa de ir y decirle a su hermano que teníamos una relación, ahora me tocaba a mí. para que mentir, los nervios me invadían, pero siempre fui bueno ocultando lo que siento, en parte formaba parte de mí trabajo, además de que con mí padre era necesario ocultar lo que sentía.

- John, no fue algo que planeamos ni mucho menos, todos saben perfectamente lo mal que nos llevamos desde el principió, yo intente ser frió con ella y ella intento ignorarme, pero simplemente llego un día que no pudimos. tuve mis facetas amables con ella descuidadamente y a ella le agradaba e intente volver a mí pose fría, pero simplemente un día hubo un beso y aunque en un principió pretendía olvidarlo, hacer como si nada hubiese sucedido. La encontré derrumbada y quise protegerla. En ese momento supe que por mucho que quisiera me iba a ser imposible ignorarla. La quiero, no es un juego para mí. Hermione significa mucho para mí y se que esta mal, ella es mí protegida y soy casi seis años más grande que ella, pero ya no importa porque no puedo ni quiero estar alejado de ella.

Sabía que dije cosas que nunca le había dicho a ella, como que la quería, aunque eso era mentira yo no la quería. Yo la amaba, era imposible no hacerlo, era sencilla, dulce, comprensiva. La adoraba y aunque nunca se lo dije por miedo, al menos ahora sabía que la quería, no era a ciencia cierta lo que sentía, pero por algo se empezaba, no sé como pueda llegar a tomar un Te amo. Tal vez lo consideraba muy pronto, por eso podia esperar.

John me miró fijamente por un largo rato. Se acerco a mí a paso decidido y sentí el agarre de Hermione en mí cintura apretarse más. Su mirada no dejaba ver nada.

Cuando llego frente a mí sonrió y me tendió la mano, suspire al tiempo que aceptaba su mano.

- Lo acepto Draco, pero rompele el corazón y te rompo la cara. ¿Entendido?- Sonreí y asentí. En eso podía estar tranquilo, no pretendia romperle el corazón, creo que había más chances de que ella me lo rompiera a mí de que yo a ella.

-Muy entendido- Sentí la cara de mí chica, me acaba de dar cuenta que si bien estábamos en una relación, lo nuestro no tenía ningún titulo oficial. Ya me encargaría de eso yo luego. desenterró su cara de su escondite y miró a su hermano, con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos brillando de la emoción.

-Eso quiere decir que lo aceptas así sin más.- preguntó, medio afirmó. John se acerco a ella y separándola de mí la abrazo.

-Claro que sí, pequeña. yo acepto todo lo que te hace feliz y noto en tus ojos que Draco es quien te hace feliz y curo varias heridas ¿o no?- Supongo Que con heridas se refería a las de sus padres, ella asintió y lo abrazo con fuerza. Besando con cariño su mejilla.

-Gracias, es muy importante para mí que lo aceptes.

-Confiaste en mí y no me lo ocultaste, eso para mí es mucho- pude ver cierta consternación en los ojos de él, pero la despejo rápidamente. Se separaron y él miro a Pansy - Hey me acompañas a ver que podemos hacer para la cena y de paso dejamos a este par solos.

Pansy asintió sonriente, estos dos se traían algo, pero no estaba muy seguro aun. Abandonaron la habitación, cerrando la puerta en el proceso. Me gire hacía Hermione que se encontraba a a mi espalda. Tenía una sonrisa radiante en su rostro. Salto hacía mí colgándose de su cuello y enredando sus piernas en mí cintura, sujete sus piernas para que no se cayera, comenzó a besar toda mí cara, esta escena me recordaba como a la segunda vez que la vi, solo que los besos se los daba a su hermano en ese entonces. Luego de besar toda mí cara finalmente sus labios se posaron en los mios, jugando sensualmente con mis labios que le correspondieron ansiosos. Movió sus labios sobre los mios con ahinco pero sin profundizar el beso.

Con sus dientes tiro de mí labio inferior para atraparlo entre sus carnosos labios y succionarlo fuertemente. ¡Joder! ¡Ella estaba jugando conmigo cruelmente!.

Sin poder evitarlo una de mis manos subió de su pierna hasta su trasero y le di un suave apretón, ella no se quejo, si no que dejo escapar un suave jadeo abriendo su boca sobre la mía, lo cual aproveche para introducir mí lengua en su cálida y dulce boca. Nuestras lenguas danzaron a un ritmo sensual e intimo. La bese como hasta ahora no lo había hecho y fue el mejor beso que di y recibí en mí vida.

No separamos cuando nos hizo falta el aire, pero no la solté, la retuve junto a mí, enterrando mi cara en su cuello y dando suaves mordidas y besos.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace esto, el que lo haya aceptado y no tener secretos con él.- comentó con la respiración irregular. Sople su cuello, en la zona donde había besado y ella se estremeció.

-Si estar feliz te hace reaccionar así procurare hacerte feliz mas seguido.

-Señor Malfoy, ¿Esta usted tratando de seducirme?-preguntó, riendo.

-¿Y qué si es así?

-Que tiene permitido seducirme siempre que quiera

Cuando logramos calmarnos un poco, nos arreglamos la ropa corrida, nos sentamos en la cama y empezamos a hablar de distintas cosas.

-El próximo Domingo si me tomare mí día libre- Confesé, es que desde que empecé jamás me había tomado mí día libre, mí día era el domingo y el de Javier eran los sábados, pero anteriormente habían sido los viernes, pero como según parecía tenía una nueva relación, había pedido por favor que se le cambiara el día. yo por mí parte no quise tomarme mí día, siempre preferí quedarme con ella y aunque no me correspondiera ese día, si salía protegerla. Ahora estábamos a sábado y todavía faltaba una semana para tomarme mí día, ya que el de mañana no me lo tomaría.

-¿Y eso? ¿Por qué el repentino cambio?- Preguntó, girando su cabeza para poder mirarme, ya que estábamos sentados en su cama, yo contra la cabecera y ella recostada contra mi pecho entre mis piernas.

- Decidí visitar a mí mamá. -Confesé.

-Nunca hablas de tus padres, de tu mamá. Es la primera vez que lo haces- Susurró, pensativa. suspire, no sabía que hacer, no quería contarle toda la verdad, porque no quería que se vieran involucrada en lo miserable que era mí padre y mucho menos que viviera perseguida de que el era un posible sospechoso de su intento de secuestro.

-No veo a mí madre desde hace años, huí de mí casa a los 15 años, tuve varias diferencias con mi padre, fui a vivir con mi madre, pero como no quería que me encontrara, decidí irme de allí también. Bueno la cuestión es que hasta mis diecisiete la vi pocas veces y desde mis diecisiete hasta ahora solo la vi dos veces, hace más de tres años que no la veo.

-Debe ser muy duro- comentó, mirándome.

-Sí, aunque más duro es para ella. Por eso necesito ir a verla.

-Okey. Yo estaré bien, Malfoy. No te preocupes.- imposible no preocuparme, pero no se lo dije. Decidí cambiar el tema.

-¿Sabes cuándo llegan tus padres?

-No, atrasaron nuevamente su vuelo, hable con mí padre ayer y me dijo algo así como "No te preocupes, cuando volvamos las cosas serán diferentes". No supe a que se refería y bueno con mí madre no hablo desde que se fueron.- Me encogí ante lo dicho, sabía aunque intentara no demostrarlo, cuanto le dolía la indiferencia de su madre hacía ella y que no entendía porque a ella y a John los trataba de modo tan diferentes. La abrace contra mí y bese su cabeza, dándole mí apoyo incondicional en todo, hasta en lo que se guardaba.

* * *

Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Ahhh, volvi, se que me tarde 800 años y lo siento mucho, pero yo ya dije, talvez tarde, pero mis fics no los abandono. espero les guste y dejen un review


	16. Na

_**Hola... Bueno sé que no esa permitido dejar noas de autor y que son bastante molestas.**_

_**Pero debido a qué hace bastante no actualizo ninguno de mis fics, necesito hacerlo. **_

_**Lamentablemente no estoy teniendo tiempo para nada y tengo res capitulos de tes hitorias diferenten, empezados, pero debido alpoco tiempo que estoy teniendo no los puedo seguir... Si los empece los voy a terminar, aunque cueste. **_

_**En fin, intentare entre esos últimos días de abril y los primeros siete días de Mayo, publicar al menos un cap en cada una de mis historia, Espero no me maten, realmente me encantaria poder tener más tiempo , pero no esta en mí control eso.**_

_**Les aseguro que sin falta en los proximos días subire cps y ratare que sean basante largos para recompensarlos.**_

_**Perdón nuevamente y nos leemos pronto.**_

_**Tatty.**_


End file.
